A Petrova Something
by gilesc3
Summary: Sequel to "A Petrova Witch". Follow Sophia as she sets out on the search for werewolves with Klaus and Stefan and discovers change is in the air. How will our favorite witch handle the new turn of events and will it strengthen or break her relationship with Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is the sequel to "A Petrova Witch" and if you haven't read that, then you should because this won't make as much sense otherwise. I want to thank all of you that have come back for seconds, you make me happy! Now I hope you like the story and leave reviews! You know how much I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 1: A Change in the Air

Sighing in irritation, Sophia Gilbert turned away from the sight of Klaus using his charms and compulsion on the women. They'd been searching every bar in Pensacola, Florida for the last few weeks and she was so over it. She was mere minutes away from setting the annoying women's hair on fire just to spice things up, and you know, get them the hell away from her man.

When she agreed to come with him, she'd figured they'd find some werewolves and be done with it. Sophia hadn't known just how rare wolves actually were, making the quest almost impossible. But Klaus would not give up, and so here they waited, hopeful another clue would turn up.

Added to that was the fact that she'd been feeling strange ever since the ritual. It was like her skin was too tight sometimes or that she was famished and no amount of food would sate her. It was driving her batty, especially when Elena had denied sharing any such changes over their many phone calls.

Not wanting to alarm him, Sophia kept the weirdness on the DL, knowing Klaus would demand answers that she simply didn't have. The witch wasn't sure if it had something specifically to do with the ritual or if it was simply a result of maturing into her power. But whatever the cause, Sophia just hoped the bizarre feelings went away over time.

"Looks like we have a lead. They say a guy named Ray Sutton was close friends with Jules and that he used to work at the docks. We're heading out." Stefan's voice sounded from beside her, startling the witch from her thoughts.

"Great. I'd love to actually get results one of these days." The vampire gave her shoulder a little squeeze, sharing in her irritation. Since leaving Mystic Falls, he'd discovered the other doppelgänger was so different, and yet so alike, from Elena.

Her presence was painful at times, and then others he was thankful for the reminder of his love, even if it wasn't working to completely restrain him anymore. The taste of human blood was just too tempting, even with Sophia trying to teach him discipline. He just hoped he got control over himself before he killed someone.

"Come, my love. I hope to have a wolf or location by the end of the night." Klaus said as he appeared next to her, grasping her hand in his. Allowing herself to be led out of the bar, Sophia enjoyed the way his hand wrapped around hers.

"Do you really think we've finally found something?" Glancing over at Stefan's question, the hybrid gave a little shrug as they walked down the street towards the car.

"They were very adamant that this Ray guy knew the Jules woman, so I hope he still works at the docks. If not, I'm sure we can find someone who knows where he is."

"Yay, more scavenger-hunting." The witch said sarcastically, giving an irritated eye roll.

"Come now, sweetheart, it hasn't been all bad." Klaus's voice whispered over her body like a caress, making the girl give a small shiver.

"No, but it has been terribly boring. I thought this was gonna be exciting and fun, but so far it's been dull as dish water." She replied as he opened the car door for her.

"I promise, as soon as we find this guy and his pack, we'll do whatever you want." Klaus whispered before giving her a light kiss, still uncomfortable with Stefan seeing such a softer side of him.

"I'll keep you to that, mister." Poking him in the chest so he knew she was serious, Sophia kissed him again before climbing into the SUV.

Klaus just shook his head and closed the door, still not believing he let this little human have so much power over him. It was absolutely mind boggling.

/*/

It'd been a few more weeks, but they'd finally managed to find an old co-worker who knew Ray Sutton had moved to Memphis to live with his cousin and her roommate. Only problem was that they'd had to do even more digging to find a forwarding address, as the guy didn't know the address or who Ray's cousin was.

But eventually they'd made their way to Tennessee, which is how Sophia found herself standing on the front porch with Stefan, once more waiting. Klaus was around back, doing his compelling act to get access to the house.

Which Sophia thought was stupid, since she could simply walk in, being human and all. But he'd been remarkably restrained over the summer, feeding without killing for the most part, so she didn't see the point in ruining his fun. Boys would be boys, as the saying goes.

So far, she'd also been able to keep Stefan pretty restrained, if she did say so herself. There were moments when he threatened to fall back into his ripper days, but so far he'd been able to come back to himself. She was worried, however, that the self-control he was displaying was quickly crumbling and he'd just snap one day, leaving a body strewn path in their wake.

For Elena's sake, the witch prayed she'd be able to stop that from happening; which explained why she wasn't shy about zapping his brain if he was going too far. Hopefully it'd be enough to return him as unchanged to her sister as possible.

The two only had to wait a couple of minutes before the front door was wrenched open, showing the face of a terrified woman. She gave a startled scream and leapt away from the screen door at the sight of them.

"I love it when they run." Klaus said in amusement as he walked forward, hand gripped firmly on the back of a blonde's neck. The dark skinned woman turned back to face Klaus, desperation in her eyes.

"He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called _Southern Comfort_. It's off Highway 41." The woman said, her voice wavering as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Thank you, my love." Before the hybrid could say anymore, Sophia pushed past Stefan and opened the screen door with a creak. Both women looked at her in fear and she tried to calm them down with a soft smile.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful. My friend is going to make you forget this, so don't worry. But your wolf friend probably won't be back for a while, so don't be concerned when he doesn't show." Sophia said calmly, holding her hands up in an unthreatening manner.

"You're always spoiling my fun, sweetheart." Klaus pouted.

He would have killed them anyways, if he'd really cared or wanted to make a point. But in the last two months, he'd come to find enjoyment in Sophia's fight for every human life she had the slightest chance of saving.

"I make up for it in different ways." Sophia shot back, not able to keep the playfulness out of her voice. Klaus smirked at her, his dimples flashing, knowing how much they affected her.

"You'll forget ever meeting us. You walked outside looking for your dog before giving up. You got a call from Ray saying he'd be gone for a few months, so don't worry." He compelled the blonde, waiting for her eyes to cloud over and her body to relax before releasing her to do the same to her friend.

When done, Klaus wrapped his arm around Sophia's waist as they stepped out onto the porch, where Stefan was waiting.

The younger vampire was thankful every day that Sophia had agreed to come, as he feared what would have become of him if it'd just been him and Klaus. There was little doubt that instead of teetering on the edge like he was doing now, he'd have fallen off the cliff and into his ripper ways within a month.

"Ray's in Tulley. Let's go." Klaus muttered, pulling the witch towards the car.

Stefan gave a nod and followed, glancing back at the house, which he knew would have had two dead bodies if not for Sophia. She was doing her best to limit the bloodshed from both vampires.

The three got back into the SUV, Sophia stretching out across the backseat as Stefan started the engine. Over the summer, he'd found himself growing fond of his girlfriend's sister, not only because she was keeping him sane but because of who she was.

Sophia Gilbert was charming and had a good sense of humor, being able to make him laugh at the most inappropriate moments. She seemed more carefree then Elena, more in love with life. Which Stefan didn't know if it was because she was a witch or if it was just part of her personality.

And somehow, she'd been able to weasel her way into the heart of the most feared and hated Original vampire. Stefan was amazed at that, at the determination it must take to demand the hybrid not shut her out. But he could see why Klaus wouldn't want to, as the man was head-over-heels in love with her too.

He'd do just about anything for the girl, as he'd proved when he'd given them both unrestricted access to cell phones. But Stefan guessed they'd proved themselves, Sophia more so, by leaving Mystic Falls behind. There was no doubting either one's feelings, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

/*/

The next morning, Sophia woke up alone in the room Klaus had gotten for them once they'd reached their destination. The hotel wasn't as nice as some of the ones they'd stayed in, but it did the job.

Stretching her arms, Sophia slowly sat up in bed, her eyes widening in amazement when she saw the entire room was covered in flowers. Dozens of different bouquets were scattered around the hotel room, filling it with their sweet fragrance. How she had slept through all that was beyond her.

Glancing down at Klaus's pillow, Sophia lifted the red rose to her nose as she opened the folded note that had been resting there.

_Happy birthday, my love. I apologize that you're separated from your family on such a wondrous day. I've set the computer up for your use whenever you wish to contact your family. Stefan and I will be gone for a while, so order anything you want from room service. I'll see you later. –Klaus_

Sophia sighed in contentment, rubbing the rose's soft petals against her lips. She'd actually forgotten it was her birthday, all the days seeming to run together. Glancing around the room, she was amazed Klaus'd gone through the trouble. He'd never be able to tell her he wasn't romantic after this. 

Finally leaving the warmth of the covers, Sophia headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When done, the witch applied her makeup and picked a pretty purple dress. Once dressed and put together, she called down for room service.

With her order made, Sophia went to the desk, where Klaus's laptop was sitting. Her netbook had met an untimely death, which was totally not her fault. Really it wasn't! It's not like she meant to trip and have her drink spill on the thing. It was Klaus's fault, since he was what had distracted her! It's not her fault he was doing his new workout routine without a shirt on in the middle of the room!

Quickly logging in to her skype account, Sophia clicked on Jeremy's name, as he was the only one online. She had to wait a few minutes until her brother's sleepy face appeared.

"Sophia, it's too early!" Jeremy moaned, burying his head back in his pillow.

"I see you're sleeping the day away. I though you worked at the Grill now." At her amused words, Jeremy shot up in alarm, dropping his phone in the process. Sophia snickered when she heard cursing before he scooped the phone back up.

"Shit, I'm late. Call Elena, I have to go."

"I don't even get a happy birthday and I miss you? What kind of brother are you?" Sophia pretended to be upset, which earned an eye roll as Jeremy struggled into a shirt.

"Happy birthday. I miss you. I'll call you on my break." He said before her screen went blank. Shaking her head, she clicked on Elena's name, wondering if her twin's phone would be on. She answered after only two rings, making Sophia wonder if she'd been waiting.

"Sophia! I'm so happy you called. Or skyped. Whatever." The two laughed gently as Elena sat down on her window seat, phone cradled in her hands.

"Course I'd call, it's only our birthday! I'd be a terrible twin if I didn't." Sophia said, amused. Elena flushed before rolling her eyes. Seemed the Gilbert siblings really had a knack for doing that.

"I would have called you if you hadn't. I just wasn't sure what time you'd be awake. So…how are things? How's Stefan?"

"Don't you talk to him like every day?" Sophia knew that they did, as her and Klaus had laughed about the 'short leash' the two seemed to have each other on.

"That doesn't mean he's being honest." Elena replied, giving a light glare at her sis's amusement. At least Sophia got to be _with_ her boyfriend every day; Elena was counting down the days left separating her from Stefan.

"True, true. Things are fine. We've almost found the wolf, so that's good. Hopefully Klaus'll get his hybrids so we can come home early."

"That'd be great!" Elena said, excited at the prospect.

"Yeah, I've got my fingers crossed. So how's your day going?"

"Ah, I haven't been up too long. But Caroline's planning a party, which I think is pointless since you're not here."

"Hey, you better go for the both of us! One of us needs to have some fun." She said sternly, which made Elena giggle.

"What are you doing today?" Sophia shrugged.

"I dunno. Klaus and Stefan were gone when I woke up. But look at what that cheesy bastard did." Sophia said, lifting the laptop to show Elena the flower filled room. Elena gave a gasp, her eyes wide when her twin set the computer back down.

"Wow, that's a sight to wake up to. How sweet." She didn't miss the happiness that filled her mirror's face and she hated herself for the stab of jealous she felt.

"I know. I never expected anything so…romantic from him." She let out a wistful sigh, glancing around the room in wonder.

"I'm gonna go downstairs so you can say hi to Jenna." Elena said, wanting to change the subject. Sophia felt a jab of pity for her win, who was separated from her own love, and remained silent as her sister thundered down the stairs.

"Sophia's on skype." Elena announced as she came into the kitchen, where Jenna and Alaric were making breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Soph! You're missing breakfast waffles. Mmm, taste that envy." Jenna said playfully when Elena pointed the phone her way.

"That's just mean, Jenna! I'm so jealous right now, it's not even funny! So…I see Alaric's still around. Aren't y'all all comfy looking." Sophia teased, causing the history teacher to blush.

"Don't mind her, Ric, she gets mean when envious." Elena said as she pulled out the orange juice. Sophia pouted when Jenna put a plate of waffles down in front of the phone, which Elena dug into with a little too much relish.

"Bitch!" She yelled before exiting out of skype. She knew they'd all be laughing at her like the children they were. Douche bags, the lot of them. Thankful there was a sudden knock, Sophia closed the computer screen to let the waiter in.

"Here you are, miss." The man set the covered tray down on the table. Sophia dashed over to her wallet, pulling out a $20 and handing it to him.

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"You do as well miss. Thank you." The man gave a little bow before leaving.

Sophia pulled the cover off the tray, pleased when she saw one plate held waffles. So they weren't the same as her mom's birthday waffles, but they'd do.

After finishing her breakfast, Sophia spent the rest of the morning replying to birthday messages and calls and working on a truth serum. She was aware that compulsion didn't work on werewolves, so she wanted to come up with an easier way to get information from the wolf than torture.

Of course, if Klaus was set on extracting the information by violent means, Sophia knew he'd do so no matter what she did or said. He really didn't like it when she tried to keep him from doing something, as he liked to be in control at all times. He'd been very good about allowing her to save people this summer, but she knew that might not last if she pushed too hard.

Getting the required ingredients was easy, as Klaus did say order whatever she wanted. And either the kitchen staff had been compelled or made aware to bring her anything, as she was brought the ingredients with only mild curiosity.

She'd just finished cleaning up when Klaus returned, with Stefan emerging from behind him, closing the door quietly.

"Good morning, love. Happy birthday." Klaus got out before his arms were filled with doppelgänger.

"Oh Nik, you're so sweet!" Sophia said into his chest before leaning up on her tiptoes to capture his lips.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her securely as he hungrily returned the kiss. Their tongues battled for a few minutes until she pulled away, her face heating when she remembered Stefan was also in the hotel room.

"Thank you for all the flowers. They're beautiful." Klaus and Stefan shared a look of male pride. But the hybrid wanted to move on before things got too touch-feely, as he was still uncomfortable with the younger vampire seeing anything but his arrogant side.

"We've found the bar and should head that way in a few. But first, presents." Klaus signaled for Stefan to step forward, Sophia seeing the gift bag in his hands for the first time.

"The flowers were more than enough, Nik. I told you not to buy me anything." Sophia said with a shake of her head.

"Nonsense. Every girl deserves presents on her eighteenth birthday." The hybrid waved his hand dismissively. Stefan handed her the bag with a pained smile and Sophia instantly felt terrible. Bypassing the bag, Sophia threw her arms around the startled vampire.

"I'm sorry you're not with Elena! Have you talked to her today? I spoke with her earlier and I know she misses you." Sophia said in a rush, squeezing him tightly. Stefan gently patted her back, once more thankful he'd found a friend in her.

"I called her a little while ago." She stepped back and shared a sad smile with him, their mutual pain quite clear. They both missed Elea desperately and were counting down the days until they could return. Only a little more then a month to go!

"We'll see her soon. And she'll be so jealous of all our awesome pictures!" The witch said, trying to lighten the mood.

Stefan and Klaus had quickly learned to indulge the camera crazy girl, as she demanded picture moments no matter how they complained. As a result, their summer together had been closely documented with silly and serious photos in equal measure. There were even ones of just Klaus and Sophia that the hybrid was fond of.

"Open your gifts, Soph." Stefan responded, nudging her back towards the bag. She sighed dramatically before quickly diving into the present, her excitement quickly overpowering her. She might have not _wanted_ anything, but she loved gifts!

Pulling out a slightly heavy rectangle box, Sophia tore the paper away to let out a little shriek. An Ipad was sitting in her hands, as she looked up at Klaus in surprise.

"Laptops can be inconvenient at times, so I thought this might suit your needs better. Let's hope it lasts longer than the netbook." Klaus shrugged, trying to pretend like he wasn't anxious about her response.

"This is too much! I couldn't possibly—"

"Don't even try it." She bit her lip, turn between bouncing around excitedly and trying to give such an expensive gift back. She settled for beaming at her boyfriend and lightly stroking the white box.

"I love it, Nik! Thank you." They shared a private smile before the witch turned back to the bag, which had another package. Ripping the paper off, Sophia let out a little happy laugh when she saw the DVD box set of the 'Boondock Saints' movies.

"You remembered." Sophia beamed at Stefan, who ducked his head with a smile.

"Considering you wouldn't stop yammering on about the damn things, I'd have been more shocked if he had." Klaus muttered, earning an elbow to the ribs by Sophia. Choosing to ignore the hybrid after her well placed jab, she got to her feet and gave each man a hug.

"Thank you both; I love my gifts!"

"Good. Now let's get ready to go. I don't want to miss the wolf."

Sophia and Stefan shared a bemused look as Klaus started moving around the room. They knew the hybrid hatted mushy moments and they thought it was funny how uncomfortable he could get. Which, in the last two months, had been more frequent than he would have liked.

/*/

They ended up sitting in the bar, _Southern Comfort_, for a good two hours before Ray showed up. Thankfully, Sophia was so absorbed in her new Ipad that she didn't complain, leaving the two men in peace. To pass the time, they started playing pool and shooting darts.

When Stefan sat down next to the witch and clicked the power button off on the device, Sophia sent him a glare.

"He's here." Her glare dropped as she looked up to see a guy walking towards the bar, receiving many hellos along the way.

"Good, I'm tired of waiting." Sophia got to her feet and shoved the Ipad into her tote bag. She shook her hair out and straightened her blouse before sauntering over to the bar. She slid into the stool next to him.

"Can I get a shot of tequila?" She called out to the bartender in her best sultry voice. She saw Ray glance at her before he turned in his stool, obviously planning to get his flirt on.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a dump like this?" Sophia had to fight her instinctive eye roll, glancing at Klaus over the wolf's shoulder.

"I'm just passing through. You?"

When the shot was pace in front of her, she quickly grabbed the salt shaker and licked her wrist, sprinkling salt onto the wet surface. She didn't have to be a vampire or hybrid to know Ray became turned on at her actions, which only intensified as she liked the salt off and shot back the liquid. She bit into the lime with relish. Men were so easy, supernatural or not.

"Y-yeah, I come out this way about once a month." Ray responded, his eyes transfixed on her pink lips.

"Oh? Why only once a month?" Sophia could see Klaus sliding on the other side of Ray, his glare at the wolf sever.

"I'm a roady, so I'm usually traveling." Ray said as she leaned in to him, playing the part of an interested girl.

"Wow. You must get to see so much! What's there weirdest thing you've come across?"

"What?" Ray asked in confusion, his mind still caught up in her womanly thrall. Take that vampire compulsion!

"You know, like bears in Arizona or something." The witch placed her hand on his arm, giving the body signal that she was into him. He might just get lucky tonight!

"Oh, ah…the people tend to be more memorable than animals. You get crazy crowds sometimes."

"Really? Were any of those people werewolves?" Ray jerked back, his eyes widening in alarm.

"What are you talking about?" Sophia moved back, dropping the act.

"Werewolves, Ray. You know, like what _you_ are."

"I think I'll be going." Before he could take more than a step from the bar, Klaus was in front of him.

"Not so fast, mate. We've been looking everywhere for you. Good work, darling." Klaus said when the witch moved to his side. Ray looked alarmed as he glanced between the two, wondering how he was going to get out of this new situation.

"I aim to please." Was her sarcastic response, which just made the hybrid smirk before he refocused on Ray.

"Now your type are very hard to come by." Ray spun around, only to run into Stefan.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that." The vampire pushed the wolf back into the bar. Oh, sexy Klaus and Stefan alert! Elena would be so jealous right now!

It was very easy to see what attracted her sis to the Salvatore, as Sophia thought he was extremely hot when he wanted to be. Not as sexy as Klaus, since that was impossible, but still very nice to look at.

"Vampires." Ray sighed, glancing between the three.

"You're swifty swift, Ray." Klaus taunted.

"Excuse me; I'm a witch, thank you very much." Sophia corrected.

"Yes, she's a witch Ray. Don't want to get on her bad side, trust me. But him, he _is_ a vampire. He's compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for any help." Ray cast a fearful glance around, noting how everyone just stared.

"I, however…I'm something else. A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire. I've got some wolf."

"A…what?"

"A hybrid, Ray. I'm both. You see, I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf we've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray, I need you to direct me to your pack." Sophia and Stefan rolled their eyes at his ill humor.

"So…where can I find them, Ray?" The wolf gave a quick shake of his head.

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Klaus shared a look with Stefan and then Sophia before he leaned back into a stool.

"That's why I'm here. See, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Ray. Either you drink this little potion or my buddy Stefan is going to torture you with wolfsbane." Sophia spoke up, holding up the water bottle she'd poured the truth serum into. Ray's gaze moved from her to Stefan, who had taken out his pouch of wolfsbane.

"Choice is yours, Ray." Stefan said, hoping he'd take the potion.

"W-what is it?" Ray question Sophia, his stomach churning at the thought of the poisonous plant.

"A truth serum. It won't hurt, I promise. And its effects are only temporary."

His eyes kept jumping form one individual to another, a fight raging inside. He couldn't just give up his pack's location, but he could see he wouldn't leave there alive if he didn't. And if they chose the wolfsbane, he doubted he'd be able to keep silent for long anyways.

"The…potion." Stefan let out a silent sigh of relief, glad he wouldn't have to torture the man. Sophia gave the wolf an encouraging smile and handed him the bottle, also glad he'd chosen the easier option.

"Drink all of it, Ray." She watched as he hesitantly took a sip, grimacing at the taste. But the fear of wolfsbane propelled him forward, until the bottle was drained. She took the now empty container and stepped away.

"He's all yours. I'm gonna go sit back down." Sophia murmured to Klaus, leaning in to give him a light kiss.

The hybrid watched the sway of her hips as she walked away while he waited for the elixir to take effect. Soon he'd know everything there was to know about Ray's pack and then they'd all set out to make his army.

/*/

Sophia's head jerked up when she smelled the most amazing scent she'd ever smelled. It was heady, filling her head until her mind clouded over and the unquenchable hunger she'd been having surged through her.

Glancing around, the witch set her Ipad down on the bar as she tried to discern from where the intoxicating aroma was coming from. Her nose led her feet over to Klaus, who had a bleeding wrist pressed to Ray's mouth. The wolf was trying to struggle away, but he'd been tied to his chair at some point.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Klaus questioned as he pulled his wrist away from the wolf, glancing down at her. The eyes that locked onto him startled the thousand year old, as the normally warm chocolate orbs were now crimson.

Before he could even form words to voice his shock, Sophia grabbed at his arm, her grip stronger than a normal human's should be. He gave a startled jerk when small fangs were suddenly embedded in his wrist; Sophia began pulling at his blood greedily, keeping the wound from healing.

"W-what's going on?" Stefan asked in alarm, appearing at Klaus's side.

"I don't know. Sophia. Sophia!" The hybrid tried to get her attention, not sure what would happen if she forced her away.

"Hmm. So good." She moaned, releasing his wrist and licking her lips, eyes flitting from Klaus to lock on Stefan. The younger man gasped when he saw her eyes.

Unlike a vampire, only Sophia's irises were red. The rest of her eyes were completely normal, with no black veins appearing or the whites turning red. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"I want more." She muttered before stepping towards Stefan, gaze focused on his neck. Her progression was stopped, however, by Klaus's arm circling her waist and holding her prisoner.

"Not so fast, love. Why the sudden bloodlust?" He asked calmly, trying to get answers even while his mind whirled in confusion.

"Mmm, Nik." She purred, turning and nuzzling her face into his neck, taking deep breathes of his scent.

"Sophia, I need you to pay attention." The hybrid pushed her away slightly so he could meet her gaze. She blinked dazedly back at him, not really there.

"Why the bloodlust?" Klaus asked again, hands firmly on her shoulders to kepe her in place.

As she was denied the wondrous taste of him, her brain slowly began to come back to reality. Klaus was amazed to actually witness the red slowly begin to be pulled in towards the pupils, until only beautiful brown was left.

"W-what's going on?" Sophia asked, shaking her head to try and get rid of the fuzzies clogging it. She saw the two men exchanged a look, one that she did not like.

"You don't remember?" Stefan questioned, stepping closer.

"Uh…I was at the bar, right? And…I smelled something…I…oh! Gross!" Her face screwed up in disgust as she remembered drinking Klaus's blood. And liking it. She was alarmed that the taste in her mouth was still delicious, even though she was all there and accounted for.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us? Anything that's changed over the last two months?" Her boyfriend arched a brow, still shocked and confused about what had just happened.

"I don't know!" She retorted with a glare, pulling away.

"Sophia." Stefan said quietly, making her tensed shoulders slump. She hated when he used that tone on her. It was much too similar to the one her dad used when he got fed up with excuses and wanted the trust.

"I…I don't know about the…bloodlust thing. I mean, I've never reacted that way when you guys feed. So I don't know." She shrugged helplessly, eyes darting to peer over at Klaus, who was watching her intently.

Even with the bizarre situation they were in, she couldn't stop her body from responding to that look. And with his blood in her system, she was starting to tingle and knew it wouldn't be long before she pulled her hot boyfriend into somewhere private.

"So…you have no desire for human blood?" Stefan asked, earning a shake of her head. Glancing around, Klaus walked over and grabbed one of the compelled patrons.

"Let's test that theory." He pulled out his pocket knife and slit the man's wrist, making Sophia cringe.

"That's just mean, Klaus. Heal him!" She demanded, hands planting themselves on her hips. Klaus ignored her protests and brought the man closer until he lifted the wound to her nose.

"Does this smell appealing?"

"No, it smells gross. Coperish, like a penny. Now will you heal him?"

"Interesting. Stefan, come here." The vampire moved over reluctantly, the human blood making his mouth water.

"Klaus—"

"Shh, darling. Wrist." Stefan lifted his arm and allowed his own wrist to be slit. They watched as her eyes quickly blazed red again and she tried to grab at the bleeding arm.

"Hmm. Interesting." Klaus muttered, keeping Stefan's wrist away from the girl.

He pulled the human over and put Stefan's wrist to his mouth, letting him get a couple mouthfuls before pulling the healing appendage away. As the cut fully healed and Stefan wiped the blood away with a napkin, Sophia once more came back to herself.

"W-…again?" She scowled at them, not appreciating being messed with.

"It seems that you like vampire and hybrid blood. Let's see if werewolf is to your fancy too." Klaus said and strode over to the horrified wolf. Ray had watched all this in horror, too scared to utter a single word.

"Klaus, really." She rolled her eyes, arms crossing over her chest.

"We need to figure out as much as we can, sweetheart." He replied, giving her a small smile to try and ease her nerves. She felt herself melt a little when his dimples flashed and silently cursed him for knowing her weakness for them.

"He's right, Sophia. But using Ray is useless, Klaus. You've already fed him your blood, so we won't know if she reacts to that or the werewolf blood." Stefan spoke up, pulling the lovers' attention away from each other.

"You're right. We'll see tomorrow, when we met up with his pack." Klaus nodded in agreeance before quickly snapping Ray's neck.

Sophia winced as the poor man's neck broke, feeling bad he'd had to die. But she knew Klaus would stop at nothing to get his army, so she just shrugged it off. Besides, he'd hopefully turn into a hybrid himself and would live again.

"Is there anything else you've noticed changing, love?" Sighing, she stepped into him, allowing her love to wrap his strong arms around her. She really just wanted to go to sleep and forget this ever happened.

"I dunno. I've had hunger pangs that I couldn't quench; but I guess we know why now. I've…sometimes I think I've moved faster than I should be able to. Like I'll be in the bathroom and want to get to the bed before the air can make me cold, and suddenly I'm under the covers. I…I've noticed that I can see better in the dark, too." She mumbled, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, I promise." Klaus kissed her hair and hugged her tighter to him, jerking his head at Stefan to put Ray's body in the car.

"Am I…am I turning into a vampire?" Her words were barely above a whisper, the fear crystal clear.

"I don't think so. For one, you haven't had any vampire blood recently besides tonight, nor have you died. Also, you've still been able to perform magic and go out in the sun." She gave a sigh of relief, having forgotten for a moment that she had still been able to cast.

"Then what am I becoming?" Her large doe eyes peered up at him, begging for answers.

"I don't know. But after we deal with the wolves, we'll find some answers. Don't worry." He stroked her cheek and gave a reassuring smile, leaning down to press a light kiss to her lips. She buried her face back in his shoulder, hoping he was right.

Hoping that she wasn't becoming a vampire and that they'd figure it out. She hoped that his countless contacts would come in handy and once more provide the solution to her problem.

She really didn't want to be a vampire.

**AN: Okay, so what do you think? Please review and let me know! I hope you all liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh man, you guys rock! I was hoping to get 15 reviews, and I did. Yay! I'm glad that you all seemed to really like the last chapter. So let me know what you think about this one!**

Story Lover: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I am to please, lol. Let me know what you think of this new one! Thanks!

M0RGAN: I'm sorry you have stitches in your neck. That doesn't sound fun at all! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I am beyond flattered that it has put your off other stories. I updated sooner than planned for you, so I hope you like the chapter and let me know what you think!

Guest: Ha, I doubt I'll be doing a Sophia/Stefan romance. I mean, I think he's super-hot when he's evil, but Klaus will always be my number one. Not even sexy Elijah can compete with him, as crazy as that seems, lol. So don't worry, I only see a friendship between them, I think. But I guess I can't promise anything since I don't know how the story is going to turn out.

Yuki Niwa: I'm so happy you liked the chapter! I must admit that I have definitely had visuals of Sophia and Klaus blood-sharing, so we'll see where that goes, lol. Your questions are mostly answered in this chapter, so yay! As for the name yet, no, I don't. I'm writing this at present time, unlike the last story, so we're all really on the journey together. I hope it turns out well!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar, obviously. Because if I owned TVD, I would so have Joseph naked all the time. **

Chapter 2

Sophia trailed after the two men, mind still a chaotic whirlwind from the night before. She was still horrified by her reaction to Klaus's and Stefan's blood. What was happening to her?

She'd never imagined the strange occurrences over the summer would actually lead to her willingly drinking blood. To _wanting_ to drink blood. Well, supernatural blood anyway.

What did it mean that she was grossed out by human blood, but her mouth watered at the slightest scent of vamp or hybrid blood? Was she turning into a new kind of monster, a hybrid, like Klaus?

And, if she was changing, why could she still do magic? She'd been testing herself almost every half hour just to make sure. Klaus had had to warn her about starting a forest fire, so she'd switched to levitating rocks, not wanting to be responsible for a dangerous fire up in the mountains.

On the plus side, she could toss the floating rocks at their backs whenever she heard them say something about her. Which led them to walking even further ahead, where her enhanced hearing couldn't reach. It did suck that she didn't have full vampire powers, especially with her suddenly developing fangs and all.

"You alright back there?" Stefan called back, peering around Ray's dead body.

"Are you? He looks heavy?" She retorted shortly, making the two men chuckle and continue walking. Sophia just rolled her eyes, ready for this never ending search to finally be over.

They came into a break in the trees, where about 20 people had started setting up camp. She didn't bother waiting around for the introductions, knowing time was of the essence.

Setting her bag down on the ground, she pulled out her large supply of bungee cord and moved over to a tree to secure one end. Moving quietly, as not to draw anyone's attention, Sophia moved around the site in as much a circle as she could manage, until the rope was pulled tightly and she connected the ends together.

Taking a deep breathe to center herself, the witch began chanting. Her job today was to create a barrier around the clearing so that the werewolves could not escape before Klaus had turned them.

She didn't particularly like her role, but knew the wolves really didn't have any choice, because Klaus wouldn't stop chasing them. So it was best to just get them all turned here and now, because she really didn't want to be sent on another goose chase.

As she cast the spell, Sophia could literally feel her energy already begin to diminish. Her task was a lot harder than it would have been if they were in a building, as there was nothing to structure the spell around.

The cord did act as a sort of wall, but it wasn't solid and allowed movement, which resulted in her having to focus her efforts in maintaining the boundary. She was just thankful she wouldn't have to keep it up overnight, as that would just be impossible.

"There's no use in trying to run, as my witch has locked you in." Klaus smirked at the gathered people when she reached his side, trying not to let her weariness show.

"W-What do you want?" The woman who'd recognized Ray asked, eyes darting between them and her friend's body.

"Ah, isn't it obvious? I want to create more hybrids." Klaus responded as he led Sophia over to sit on an overturned log. He could see how drained she was and didn't want her falling over in her stubbornness about not looking weak.

"It's fascinating, actually—A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Sophia rolled her eyes at Stefan, who was came and sat next to her, making him have to swallow a chuckle. Klaus ignored them both, too intent on the suddenly gasping man.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" He gasped, eyes darting around in fright as his body quaked in pain.

"You're in transition, Ray." Sophia spoke up, drawing his attention.

"T-Transition?"

"Yeah. You're turning into a vampire. Well, a hybrid. But you need blood to complete it, or you'll die." She explained, too tired be anything but blunt.

"Stefan." Sighing, the vampire stood up and glanced around.

"Are any of you human? The blood he needs is human blood, or his body will shut down and, as Sophia said, he will die."

"Doesn't take much. Just a sip." Klaus added as he slowly stood, adopting his perfected menacing, yet sexy, persona.

"Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride?"

Sophia watched as he circled around, heart beginning to speed up as his voice worked over her. It was seriously like its own magic, enthralling her even when she had zero energy to put into being turned on.

"You." He turned to face a blonde man before vamping over to him and biting into his arm. She watched as he threw the man to Stefan, who slammed him on the ground and offered the arm to Ray.

"NO!" The woman yelled, trying to lunge after her man, but being stopped by Klaus's hands.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan said, the wound laying between the two and tempting him.

"Stefan! No!" Sophia yelled, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him if he attacked the human. Stefan glanced up at her, mind clearing a little as he stared into Elena's face. He gave her a small grateful smile and nod before turning back to Ray.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." Klaus said to the struggling woman.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." She spat back.

"Wrong answer."

Sophia knew the instant he bit into his wrist, the scent wafting through the air until it enveloped her. She shuddered as the aroma seemed to buzz around her, calling out to her. Unlike the night before, she could actually sense the changes in her body; how her eyes tingled and her surroundings got crisper and how her teeth elongated to form small fangs.

She didn't know if she was still completely aware because her magic was depleted or if she was just evolving, but Sophia liked being in control for once. The night before, it was like a haze had overcome her, preventing her from knowing what was actually happening until afterwards. She really hoped this new development was from evolving and not her magic, because she didn't want to turn into a blood thirsty monster, because she was as equally unwilling to let her magic go.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." Klaus gave a small chuckle before quietly snapping her neck.

"Nik." He glanced over at her, face still contorted and blood dripping from his arm and smudged around his lips. He saw the eyes and flushed face and was reminded of her bizarre situation.

"Of course, my love. I'd almost forgotten."

Stefan pulled Ray off the human before he drank too much, pushing him away. He looked up to see Klaus vamp over to a small blonde woman and drag her over to Sophia, forcing the terrified woman to kneel in front of her.

"Let's see if wolf blood takes your fancy, darling." Sophia licked her lips, eyes glued to his bloody appendage as he pulled the woman's hair away from her throat.

"W-what are you doing" The wolf's voice shook as she stared into the eyes of a girl younger than her. A girl who had the strangest, most terrifying eyes she'd ever seen.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't hurt that much. Go ahead, Sophia." Glancing up at him, she saw him nod towards the exposed jugular and understood.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before leaning forward, biting into the soft flesh. The first drop of blood made her moan and pull her victim into her, almost knocking them both over in her haste.

Her senses exploded, everything heightening as the supernatural nectar coursed through her body. It renewed her physical energy, pushing the tiredness away and making her head spin from the rush. It was similar to the highs one gets from drugs, only more invigorating. Not that she'd know what drugs were like. Well…maybe pot, but that's it.

Everyone watched as the witch drank from their packmate, bewildered by the entire situation. None of them had ever heard of a witch consuming the blood of werewolves. And by the ecstatic moaning coming from Casey's mouth, the bite was a lot more pleasurable than a normal vampire bite.

"Alright, sweetheart, let's not drain her. We still need her." Klaus said gently, running a hand over Sophia's head and tugging lightly on her ponytail. The touch seemed to break the trance, allowing her to pull back and actually blush.

"Sorry." She mumbled, watching as her snack blinked dazedly at her.

"I-it's okay. That was—" Casey trailed off, lost for words. The two women blushed at each other before Klaus helped the wolf to her feet, quickly shoving his reopened wrist to her mouth before she came back to herself completely.

Sophia leaned back on her hands, enjoying the way her body was still tingling. She knew there was nothing to be done for the wolves, so she just let the men handle it while she enjoyed the patch of sun that filtered in through the trees.

She must have gotten lost in a daydream, one that involved a very naked Klaus, because when Sophia next opened her eyes, the clearing was filled with unmoving bodies and Ray was sitting on the other end of the log, arms encircling his waist.

"They're all dead.' He mumbled, drawing their attention. She glanced from Ray to Klaus, not sure if what she was seeing was how his transition had gone. The main reason for that was because she'd been dead at the time.

"Well, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." The hybrid said, not sure if everything was right. Ray was shivering terribly, and he didn't recall that. Although, he had been attacked by the witch bitch, so he wasn't certain if he just didn't remember.

"Klaus, something's wrong." Sophia spoke up, eyes glued to Ray. Her boyfriend sat next to him, pulling Ray's face up to examine. When he saw the blood coming out of the wolf's eyes, he knew something was definitely not right.

"That's shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked, leaning down to get a better look. Sophia sent him a glare, knowing this was really not the time for his snark.

"Well, obviously." Klaus retorted sarcastically before turning to look at Sophia.

"Any ideas?" Standing, she walked over to the three men, giving a little cringe at Ray's state. The blood oozing down his face was not at all appealing.

"I don't know. Is it…is it because Elena and I are still alive?" Sophia asked quietly, fearing the answer. Was it the twins' fault Klaus couldn't make hybrids?

"I don't know. If it is…then we'll find another way to create them." Sophia leaned her forehead against his, completely enthralled by his sea green orbs.

"Really?"

"Of course, love. I won't let you be sacrificed again." He replied, capturing her in a heated kiss that had stars bursting behind her eyelids.

Stefan walked over to stand by a tree, wanting to give them a little privacy. He was just relieved that by Klaus not being willing to kill Sophia, he wouldn't kill Elena either. He'd never been so thankful for Sophia's impact on the hybrid as he was in that moment.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better." Ray's voice broke the couple apart, both glancing down at the shivering man.

"Some master race." Stefan said in amusement. What? It _was_ funny.

"Loose the attitude." Klaus said with a glare.

Sophia just rolled her eyes at the two, wondering if she should be worried their bromance might evolve into something else. What? It could so happen.

Before Stefan could make another snarky comment, the woman from earlier, the first victim from the site, sat up with a gasp.

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend."

The compelled human stood and allowed Klaus to pull his bitten arm out, exposing the wound. Sophia got a second to wonder when he'd learned the man's name before she was suddenly thrown off the log, a snarling Ray having pushed her as he leapt away.

"Go get him." The hybrid instructed as he left Derek to help Sophia up off the ground. Stefan sighed before vamping away.

"You alright, love?"

"Yeah, I just love being tossed around like a rag doll." Sophia frowned when his lips twitched in amusement, making her narrow her gaze at him. Klaus leaned down and gave her a light kiss to sooth her rumpled feathers before he moved back over to Derek. Sophia just huffed in annoyance.

"Come on, lad, let's get your girl fed." A couple of seconds later, after Derek had indeed fed his girlfriend, Stefan stepped back into the clearing. Alone.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked, although it was pretty clear Ray had escaped.

"He, uh—he got away. Forget him. We've got plenty." Stefan motioned towards the many bodies.

"Got a good bite out of you, did he?" Klaus asked, gripping the wounded arm. Sophia gasped and hurried over.

"Oh no! Klaus, give him your blood!" She demanded, taking Stefan's arm from the hybrid's hand. The vampire arched a brow at him.

"I'll tell you what. Stefan finds Ray and then I'll heal him." His words earned a death glare from the both of them.

"Klaus! Don't be such a dick.' She scowled, elbowing him in the ribs.

"You'd better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus said, ignoring his outraged love. Stefan scoffed before leaving.

"That was unnecessarily mean, Klaus. Why wouldn't you just heal him?"

"He shouldn't have let Ray escape. And how did Ray get away, by the way? Shouldn't your boundary spell have kept him inside?" He arched an eyebrow.

"It was spelled for _werewolves_, remember? Not vampires, hybrids, and werewolves. That'd need more than one witch." She rolled her eyes and marched away, too annoyed to stay close to him. He could be such an ass sometimes!

The two had only been in silence for a couple of minutes before the others started to reanimate. Sophia watched as they groaned and slowly sat up, hoping they had better luck than Ray. She might not appreciate Klaus being such a bastard, but she still wanted him to get his hybrids.

As Klaus started pulling Derek towards a guy, Sophia decided she'd help. It wasn't fair to Derek to be used the way he was, so she thought she'd contribute. Plus, the quicker they got everyone fed, the sooner they'd know if this entire trip was a success or failure. It wasn't like she had anything better to do anyways.

Pulling a water bottle and Klaus's switchblade out of her bag, she poured the water out before using the knife to cut her wrist. It hurt like a bitch, but she managed to get most of the blood into the bottle before she cut a piece of her shirt to wrap around the wound. She did not know how people managed to cut both their wrists, because that shit hurt.

Moving over to the girl she'd snacked on, she knelt down by her side and lifted her head up.

"Here, drink this. It should help." Casey gave a nod, allowing a small amount into her mouth. The minute she swallowed, she gasped and choked, falling away from Sophia's startled grasp as her body jerked in pain.

"Klaus!" The witch yelled, eyes wide as the girl started screaming and clutching at her head. Klaus was at her side instantly.

"What did you do?"

"I-I gave her my b-blood." Sophia stuttered, eyes glued to the screaming woman.

"W—" Before he could say anymore, Casey's head jerked up, revealing golden eyes and fangs.

"Oh my god!" The witch backed up, bumping into Klaus's chest in fright.

"She's…she's a hybrid." He breathed in wonder, hands gripping her shoulders as he watched the veins finish pulsing beneath her eyes as she slowly calmed down.

"W-what? Did the others not change too?" Sophia asked, glancing over at the two he'd fed Derek's blood. It was getting dark, so it was difficult to see, but it looked like they were reacting the way Ray had.

"Your blood is the cure. Crafty little things, witches." Klaus mumbled, more to himself than to her.

"What do you mean?"

"It would seem there was another part of the ritual business I was not told. Sneaky little witches." Klaus replied, bending down to pick up the bottle that had been knocked over.

"Should I be insulted?" Klaus gave her a bemused look before lifting up the mostly empty bottle. Her eyes widened and she scowled at him, knowing what he was implying.

"I just need a little more. Most of this is now on the ground."

"Then can't they lick the ground?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, trying not to cringe as her wrist pulsed angrily at the movement.

"Please, Sophia." Damn him for doing that to her! It was so not cool that he looked at her like that, knowing full well her weakness for all things Klaus. Damn it.

"You so owe me for this, Nik." She muttered as she presented her arm, the cloth soaked through red. Klaus gave her a little smile as he pulled the cloth away and titled the still bleeding wound towards the bottle.

"Fuck that hurts." She groaned when his fingers pushed at the edges of the cut, making it bleed more until the bottle was filled. She still couldn't believe this was all really happening.

"Well, it would appear that healing might be something you haven't developed." Sophia glanced down, seeing that her cut was indeed not knitting back together the way his would have. That was just messed up.

"Here." He held out his wrist, presenting the unblemished skin to her.

"I…after you've fed them." She stepped back, trying to will the new hunger down. It wasn't as insistent as it had been, probably since she'd had a large dose from the wolf, but it still had her eyes beginning to tingle and her gums to start itching.

"If you're sure."

He waited for her to give a nod before he quickly moved away, making sure everyone got a sip of doppelgänger. Not wanting the two to end up like Ray, he quickly disposed of the Derek fed, pulling their bodies into a tent so Sophia wouldn't have to see them. Once done, he returned to where she was now sitting.

"All done." He sat down next to her and once more offered his wrist. Turning into him, Sophia laid her head against his shoulder, breathing his scent in deeply. If she could fill up on that alone, she'd be set.

"You smell so good."

Klaus smirked down at her as he brought his hand up to rub across her back and neck, enjoying the closeness. It was a little hard to concentrate once the screaming had started, but it was beginning to die down so he was content to let Sophia take her time. It wasn't like they were needed anywhere.

Sophia leaned in further until her face was pressed into his neck, her lips pressing against the sensitive skin repeatedly. She smiled when he gave a shudder when her tongue darted out to taste his skin before she let her fangs pierce said skin.

Klaus groaned as she began to drink, the experience highly pleasurable now that he wasn't in shock. Blood-sharing was an erotic act, and even though he wasn't drinking from her, it was more intense then he'd ever experienced. Not that he'd let that many feed from him, but still.

Unlike the night before or with the wolf, Sophia only took a couple deep swallows before she pulled back, tongue licking up the droplets until the skin sealed itself. Leaning back, she gave Klaus a deep kiss, letting him taste himself on her lips. Pulling away, Klaus rubbed their noses together before smiling.

"Let's get everyone sorted." Sophia allowed him to pull her up, sliding her arm around his waist as they started towards the area where the new hybrids had gathered.

/*/

When Stefan finally made it back, Ray's body slung over his shoulders, the hybrids had cleaned up the clearing and had a fire going. Derek had been healed and compelled to forget, which Sophia was proud of Klaus for doing instead of just killing him.

The vampire was shocked to see them alive and well, laughter filling the air along with the scent of cooking meat. Dropping Ray's body to the ground, he arched an eyebrow at Klaus, who was sitting next to Sophia, the two enjoying a beer.

"So you figured out what went wrong?" Stefan questioned as he stumbled over, his arm on fire.

"Yes, it appears the witches made it to where doppelgänger blood was the key. So by killing her, I'd be left without a means to create more hybrids. Lucky for us, both doppelgängers are safe and sound." Klaus responded, giving Sophia's thigh a squeeze.

"Ah." Stefan mumbled, earning a concerned look from the witch.

"You look like hell." Klaus remarked.

"Last I checked, I'm dying…and you don't want to heal me." Stefan showed them the grim bite, which caused her to leap to her feet and rush over to him.

"Klaus! You've already reached your allotted level of assholeness today. Heal him." She said angrily, taking Stefan's injured forearm into her hands. It looked like it hurt like a bitch. Klaus rolled his eyes at both of them and glanced down at the very dead Ray.

"I had to take him out. I had no choice." The vampire explained with a shrug. The hybrid gave his own shrug, not concerned over Ray's death, as he still got his hybrids. Grabbing another beer, he popped the top before biting into his hand and letting the blood trickle into the bottle.

"Bottoms up."

Stefan took the offered bottle and Sophia moved back over to her boyfriend. She was still uncomfortable around all the new hybrids, especially with her magic still depleted, so she liked staying close to Klaus. Stefan quickly downed the beer, sighing in relief when the bite began to heal.

"So what's the plan now? I mean, we spent the last two months searching for the wolves, and now you've got hybrids." Sophia asked, leaning against his side as Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We need to find answers to what's happening to you, so we'll set out in a little while." He responded. Sophia glanced around the clearing again.

"And what about the hybrids?"

"What about them? They'll come with us. Their purpose is to serve me, so that's what they'll do." Even though she didn't feel completely safe, Sophia wouldn't just let them be used like that. They were people too and deserved to live their lives.

"I need to speak with you, in private." She mumbled, tugging on his hand. He arched a brow but allowed her to lead him away,

"What is it?" He questioned once she'd stopped, far enough away to give them some privacy.

"I don't think you should bring the hybrids with us, Nik."

"Why?"

"Well, because…they all have lives, Nik. They have families and friends that would wonder where they've disappeared to if they don't go home. And I think that forcing them to do your bidding will only make them resent you."

"I've released them from the curse of the moon. They should be thankful for that." He retorted.

"I'm sure they are, but that'll only go so far. I know you want them to help protect you if Mikael makes an appearance, but I think forcing them to be your servants will diminish their gratitude over time.

"Sophia—"

"No, listen to me. I know you're afraid of him, Nik. But a good general knows that loyalty far outweighs a sense of gratitude. If you make them loyal to you for _you_ and not for what you've done for them, then they will be more willing to protect you." She stressed, clutching his hands in hers as she tried to get him to understand.

"It's not just me I'm worried about." He said, making her smile slightly.

"I know, and I love that you're concerned for my safety. But I still think you should let them go back to their lives. This bond you seem to have with them should be nurtured by allowing them to return home, to feel normal. Of course, they should return to you when you give the word, but let them be happy for a while." Klaus glanced over at the gathered people, debating.

"And it's strategic, Klaus. We don't know if or when Mikael is going to be awoken, so by not having your hybrids on display will be an asset. He won't know about them, which means he won't be prepared for them." He met her eyes, seeing how much she wanted this.

She did make a good point. If his hybrids weren't out in the open, then they wouldn't be targets and Mikael wouldn't know about them. Any advantage he had over his step-father was one he was glad for.

"When did you get so smart about this stuff?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

"Probably when I dived into your head." She replied with a smile, allowing him to give her a kiss.

"Fine, they can return to their lives."

"Just make sure they only drink from blood bags or very discretely. You don't want them to draw unwanted attention." He nodded before leading her back into the clearing.

Stefan lowered his head, having been stretching his ears to hear what they'd been saying. He definitely agreed with Sophia's reasoning. But he was very curious about whom this 'Mikael' was and why Klaus, the biggest, baddest Original, was scared of him.

"So what now?" He asked when they reached him.

"Now we head to Chicago. I know a witch there that should be able to tell us what's happening to Sophia. We'll set out in a few." Klaus responded before leaving them, walking to his hybrids to hand out instructions. They were going to finish out the night, clean up in the morning (meaning burying the dead) and go home until he called them.

"Chicago?" Stefan asked out loud, making Sophia give him a tight smile.

"Yeah, Chicago. I just hope answers are all we get." He gave her a confused look, but she didn't elaborate.

She'd had the fear that they'd end up there at some point when they'd set out in May. She could only hope that Stefan's memories stayed buried and he never learned what a monster he'd been in the 1920s. Fingers crossed.

**AN: So? Review pretty please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I know you all want to kill me. I'm so sorry about the long wait. The problems with my family that took me out of town, and then coming back to find my chapter is nowhere on my computer realy put a damper on things. Please don't hate me too much. **

Anissa: I'm so glad you like the story. Thanks for the reviews, lol. I'm sorry about the delay and that I couldn't tell you, but I had to leave town and haven't had my computer. So sorry for the delay!

Guest: Thanks so much! I'm happy you like where I'm going with this! I hope you like this chapter and let me know! Thanks again.

Anon: So sorry for the delay! I'm so glad you like the story so far! I hope you'll like this new chapter too and let me know. Thanks again!

Damon's girl: Thanks so much! I'm glad I didn't make you mad about how I portray Damon. I try to stay true to his character from the show, as he's one of my favorite characters too. I'm glad you like my Klaus. I just think that, unlike the show, when he actually gets unconditional love from someone, someone who's actually seen all the horrible things he's done, he'd change a little, ya know. But I did want to make sure I don't make him out to be a fluffy bunny, because I love me some evil Klaus. Lol. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think! Thanks again.

Story lover: Thanks for the review! I'm delighted you like the story and Sophia. Let me know what you think of this next chapter! Thanks again.

Clarabelle: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Let me know what you think of this one!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TVD.**

Chapter 3: Familiar Places

"Come on. Answer." Sophia scowled at the back of the passenger seat, huffing in annoyance when she was once more directed to voicemail.

"Something wrong, love?" Klaus questioned, glancing over at her irritated face and arching a brow. Clicking the end button, Sophia tossed her phone back into her tote before leaning her head back against her headrest.

"I've been trying to call Caroline and I just keep getting her voicemail. Elena said she hadn't seen her, so I'm starting to get worried. Because if there's one thing Caroline Forbes cannot resist, it's gossip, which she would assume she'd get from me. I dunno." She gave a small shrug, not sure how to explain how she just _knew_ something was up. She'd known Caroline for most of her life, so she knew how the blonde worked.

"I'm sure if something is up, your heroes of friends will rescue her." Klaus said with just a tad bit of sarcasm, making the witch arch her own brow at him.

Stefan glanced at his own phone, but Damon and Elena hadn't texted about any issues either, so he was just as in the dark as Sophia. Although, unlike her, he wasn't as worried about the cheerleader, knowing she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"We're here." Klaus voiced when the SUV came to a stop, the compelled human putting it into park.

The hybrid stood from the vehicle and helped Sophia out, giving her a light peck that made her smile. Stefan climbed out of the passenger seat, coming around to stand next to them, where Klaus had opened the warehouse door.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan. I know how you used to love it here." Klaus smirked at the confused look on the young vampire's face as they watched the truck carrying his family coffins pull into the parking lot.

"Klaus. Don't be a douche." Sophia whispered, jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked, trying not to think about the blur that was Chicago.

"Hopefully finding out what Sophia is turning into." Klaus murmured, arm sliding around her waist to hold her against his side. She frowned out at the night, not liking the thought of 'turning into' anything. Because if she was somehow transforming into a vampire, she was gonna be pissed.

"Sir, they're ready to unload." The compelled human spoke up from behind them, drawing their attention.

"Good. Get them unloaded quickly." Klaus responded, reaching out to shut the door. The human nodded and moved over to the unloading dock, where the truck was waiting.

"Why bother unloading them?" Sophia asked as he started to lead her back to the car. Stefan just watched as caskets were being wheeled into the warehouse, his mind whirling with the possibilities.

He was tempted to undagger the hybrid's siblings, as it would certainly put a damper into the man's plans, whatever they might be. But he knew Sophia would be very unhappy with him, and she'd been the major force behind keeping him from succumbing to his instincts and completely loosing himself once more, so he had to stomp down on the urge. Not to mention there was little doubt Klaus would rip his spine straight from his body if he even tried.

"We don't know how long we'll be here and you know I don't like for them to be stuck in such confining spaces." Klaus muttered, making the girl roll her eyes at him. He just liked having power over his helpless siblings. Douche.

"So where are we gonna find these answers?" Stefan spoke up as the last coffin was brought in and the humans began closing the truck.

"My favorite witch—"

"Excuse me?" Sophia's voice was like a whip, her hands crossing over her chest and a hip cocking out, both eye brows raised in disbelief. The men shared an amused look over her brunette head.

"I mean my formerly favorite witch will have the answers." Klaus responded, biting back a chuckle at how wound up Sophia had gotten over a simple sentence. But he did so enjoy the way her face flushed and an inner fire shined from her chocolate pools.

"That's what I thought." Sophia stuck her tongue out at him before climbing back into the vehicle. Klaus and Stefan bit back amused smirks at her behavior, knowing the witch wouldn't hesitate to zap their brains if they let their hilarity be known.

"Isn't she magnificent?" Klaus murmured with a grin before he too got into the SUV.

Stefan shook his head at the two, wondering once more how he'd managed to get there with them and missing Elena even more. He could only hope that this mysterious witch held the answers they needed and he'd be able to return home sooner rather than later.

/*/

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus voiced as they walked into the bar, hand intertwined with Sophia's.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan replied, glancing around at the poorly lit bar. He had many nights from the 1920s that started and ended here, and many more that were such a blood filled haze, he barely remembered them.

Sophia watched as Stefan gazed around, trying to deduce if he was beginning to reminisce too much or not. Walking down memory lane was fine for most people, but the younger Salvatore was not one of them.

She feared that if he started recalling who he'd been when he'd met the Originals the first time that he'd really fall off the bandwagon and she'd have to explain to her twin that she'd been unable to keep him on track.

Although, it technically wasn't her job, seeing as Stefan was _Elena's_ boyfriend and all; but she'd still try for her sis's sake. Not that he was making it easy for the witch.

"You got to be kidding me."

The three turned to see a dark-skinned, platinum blonde haired woman step into the room, a look of disbelief on her face. Sophia could literally feel the woman's power from where she stood and was impressed she'd been able to last so long.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, and says to the bartender—"

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." Gloria held up her hand, gaze not even on the hybrid, completely focused on the girl at his side.

"You. What's your name?" She questioned, coming closer to the group, head titled a little to the side.

Sophia glanced at Klaus before stepping forward, trying to project an air of confidence even while she was nervous. This woman hopefully held the answers to what exactly was happening to her and she didn't want to risk insulting her in any way.

"Sophia. Sophia Gilbert."

"You're very powerful, if a little young. There's something about you…" Gloria trailed off, holding her hand out for a shake. The young witch hesitated for a moment before she extended her own, jumping a little at the surge of electricity that flowed from Gloria's hand to hers.

"What are you?" The blonde woman asked in astonishment, eyes widening as she brought her hand back to her side. Sophia bit her lip before shrugging.

"That's what we're here to find out. If anyone would be able to figure it out, I know it's you, Gloria." Klaus murmured, coming to stand behind Sophia. Stefan still looked dumbstruck, eyes wide as he took in someone he'd never thought he'd see again.

"How…shouldn't you be—"

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" She asked with a smirk.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus supplied, hands settling on Sophia's hips as she continued to watch the woman.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

"That's because it's unnatural to be immortal." Sophia's voice was low, almost going unheard. Gloria tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement before she motioned for them to sit down.

"Well I'll need the whole story if I'm to be of any help." Klaus gently pushed against the young witch until she was moving to sit down before he turned to Stefan.

"Why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar. I have a feeling this is going to take a while." Stefan gave a shrug before doing as asked, knowing his ears would pick up the entire conversation no matter where he was.

"Yeah, sure thing." The hybrid pulled out the chair next to Sophia's and settled into it, arm going to the back of her chair so his fingers could twist into her brown locks.

"So, when did…this starting happening." Gloria motioned towards the young woman, not really knowing what to call 'this', as she'd never felt anything like the girl before.

"Um…after the ritual."

"The ritual that broke your curse?" She asked in surprise, eyes glancing between the two.

"Yes." Klaus muttered.

"You're the doppelgänger?" Sophia shifted in the wooden chair, uncomfortable with the severe stare of the old woman.

"Yeah. Well—I'm one of them, at least."

"What do you mean?" Gloria leaned onto the table, eyes intent on hers.

"She has a twin. Both of them were used in the ritual." Klaus interjected, noting how stiff his girl had gone.

"How's that possible? And you're a witch? And a doppelgänger? How'd you survive?" She shook her head, not having expected that at all.

"We both took a resurrection potion that a coven made. Elena's didn't work because she had vamp blood in her system, but my bio dad saved her with a linking spell. But my elixir worked, obviously." Sophia supplied, determined to speak for herself, no matter how uncomfortable the woman made her. She was not a little girl that needed her boyfriend to speak for her.

"You drank the _Vitam Aeternam_ elixir?" She asked in disbelief, eyes wide.

"Ye—"

"What is this?" Sophia's response was cut off by Stefan's confused question. The three turned to see the vampire standing behind the bar, photograph in hand.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus grinned, ignoring the huff of irritation that sounded from the doppelgänger's lips.

"But this is me. With you." Stefan held up the picture in shock.

"Mm-hmm." Klaus nodded, smirk still plastered on his face.

"How's that possible? I don't remember you at all."

"Oh my god, can we get back to why we're here! Jeez. Obviously you knew Klaus in the '20s, then he compelled you to forget and now he's enjoying your confusion." Sophia threw her arms up in annoyance, narrowly missing Klaus's face. Not that she'd apologize, since he was being such a dick.

"Darling—"

"Shut up, Nik! Now, we'll deal with this later, Stefan. Gloria, we're all ears." She glared at the two men, letting them know she meant business, before turning her attention back to the older witch.

The woman had arched brows, shocked the girl had been able to command the men; to command _Klaus_ in such a way. She had to give her props for that, at the very least.

"Right…so you drank the elixir and came back to life. And after the ritual, you've started to…change?"

"Well…yeah I guess. I mean, I haven't like changed into a full fledge vamp or anything, and I can still do magic. But—I did notice certain things were…different." She bit her lip, thinking back over the last two months.

"Different how?"

"I'm faster than a human should be; sometimes I can hear a conversation from across the room. And I..." She trailed off, glancing at Klaus.

"What?" Gloria questioned, her mind whirling with questions.

"I have a craving for blood. Not human blood. Just…supernatural blood." She revealed.

At the woman's arched brow, Klaus bit into his wrist, allowing the old witch to witness the reddening of her eyes and elongating teeth. Before he could heal, the witch's mouth was latched onto the wound, moaning in ecstasy as his essences flowed into her.

The hybrid stroked a hand over her hair, trying to fight down his own hungers as she continued to feed, the experience utterly erotic and getting him worked up quickly. He wanted nothing more than to throw her over the table and ravish her, Stefan and Gloria be damned. And by the way her red eyes pierced into his, she was completely on board with that.

"My god." Gloria gasped, quickly standing from the table and taking a step back. She'd never, not once in all her years, seen anything like Sophia before. There was no way a witch should be able to do what she was; to feed off supernatural beings.

Sophia released the healed wrist and lunged out of her chair and onto Klaus, knocking them both over as their mouths fused together, sharing the taste of his blood between them. Gloria raised shocked eyes up to Stefan, who gave an embarrassed shrug before glancing back down at the picture clutched in his hand, used to their frequent episodes.

Not wanting to bear witness to a very disturbing escapade, Gloria sent fire through Klaus's brain, making the hybrid jerk away from his girl with a snarl. Glaring over his shoulder at her, Gloria shook her head firmly.

"Not in my bar. Take it outside." Sighing, Klaus untangled himself from the aroused witch, pulling her up with him.

"Nik." She groaned at being denied, rubbing her body against his.

"Sweetheart, we still need to get answers. Remember?" He questioned, putting her at arm's length until he saw the red begin to diminish from her irises.

She pouted the entire time, but when only chocolate brown remained, her cheeks quickly flushed at the realization of what they'd almost gotten up to. Right in the middle of a bar. With both Gloria and Stefan only a few feet away.

"Yes, well, there's that as well. So any ideas?" Klaus questioned, wanting to get back on track while he tried to cool his body down.

Sophia buried her face against his chest, mortified she'd almost been overwhelmed by her desire in front of an audience. Klaus just got her so damn hot that she couldn't help herself sometimes. So it was really all his fault.

"I…I'm not entirely sure. The transformation Sophia is undergoing could be linked to the actual ritual, or to the elixir, or even to the fact that she was brought back to life in general. I'm not too sure on exactly which one it is. I'll need to contact the witch who created the curse to get a better understanding of it." Gloria murmured, eyes still locked on the strange girl.

"Well, that would be the Original witch. She's very dead." Klaus retorted, arm sliding around Sophia's shoulders to hold her against him.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Perking up, Sophia glanced at the witch in confusion, not understanding _why_ she'd need Rebekah or to contact Ester.

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"Ha. Yes, lying daggered in a coffin does take a lot of time outta a person's day." Sophia said sarcastically, earning a glare from the hybrid.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria insisted. Klaus sighed in frustration before he gave a small nod.

"Very well, if it'll get us answers." The hybrid turned them towards the door, trusting Stefan to fall into step behind them as they left.

"So are you going to tell my why you erased my memory? Or how I even knew you?" The vampire questioned in agitation as he followed them back to the warehouse.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start, mate. To be honest, I hated you. You see, my sister took a fancy to you and I didn't think you deserved her, being from a diluted bloodline and all." Klaus replied over his shoulder as he left Sophia's side to stride towards the coffin holding his one and only sister.

"Wait—so I knew another Original?" Stefan asked in shock.

"If you can't handle it, don't ask." Rolling her eyes at the hybrid's brisk words, the witch sat down on a crate, not able to will herself to sit on one of the caskets.

Klaus opened up the brown viewing door and stared down at her, still a little guilty he'd daggered her in the first place. He didn't even want to think about how whinny she was going to be once she awoke. He certainly hadn't missed _that_ over the last nine decades.

Stefan came to stand next to him, watching as the thousand year old man stroked the woman's cheek lightly. It was a little hard to see, as she was covered in the dark blue veins of death, but he guess she had been beautiful. And by her dress he could conclude that she'd been daggered around the time he'd apparently known her, as she was still wearing a white beaded flapper dress.

"I don't recognize her." He stated, glancing over his shoulder at the witch, who gave him an uncomfortable shrug.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus commented before pulling the silver dagger out of her chest.

"Time to wake up, little sister." He murmured. He'd never actually undaggered one of his siblings after they'd been down for so long, so he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. But when she continued to lay still, the veins not receding, he became frustrated.

"Any day now, Rebekah. She's being dramatic."

"She's been daggered for ninety years, Nik. It'll take some time and blood for her to fully recover. You just staring at her in annoyance isn't going to make the time go by any faster." Sophia spoke up, pulling the men's attention away from the blonde.

"We need her now." Klaus replied, arms crossing over his chest in agitation.

"Well, you'll just have to wait. And I'm starving, so could we please go get something to eat?" The witch asked hopefully, her hunger turning from wanting his blood and body to actually wanting real food.

She really needed to get a handle on all this, as the swift changes were going to drive her crazy before too long. How was she supposed to stay sane when she cycled through emotions and hungers so rapidly?

"Fine. We wouldn't want the little princess to starve." He rolled his eyes at Stefan, who even in his confusion, had to bite back a chuckle. Sophia scowled at him, as he knew she hated the whole girly thing about wanting to be a 'princess'.

"So you're not going to tell me anymore?" The vampire questioned as they exited the warehouse.

"All in due time, Stefan, all in due time."

"You really don't even want to know the truth, Stefan. Trust me, you're better off not remembering." Sophia said.

"You know?"

"Like I've said, Sophia knows many things." Klaus said mysteriously, making the other man frown.

But by the set line of Klaus's jaw and the way he wrapped his arm around Sophia's waist, he wasn't going to get any more information until the hybrid decided to reveal it, so he just sighed in frustration. Spending an entire summer with the man was a real test to his patience sometimes.

/*/

The three settled for a Thai restaurant that promised to be the best in the city, even though that was debatable seeing as they all claimed to hold such a title.

But the food was good, if a little on the spicy side for Sophia, and she actually managed to enjoy herself once the awkward silence had been lifted. She knew Stefan was dying to know the truth, but she kept the conversation steered clear of any such topic, really not wanting to rekindle that fire.

And if she also just wanted to keep the memories from the vampire's mind, than that was her little secret. Klaus clearly wanted to have the vampire remember, but she kept trying to persuade him otherwise, out of hearing distance of Stefan of course.

She just had a bad feeling that if he was exposed to his past, to more of his 'ripper' days, that all her work over the summer would go up in flames and he'd lose the last bit of self-control he had.

Once they'd finished and the restaurant was readying to close, the group started back towards the warehouse, hoping the female Original had finally woken up. The men stopped for a quick snack of two pedestrians, stopping their feed when both their heads were suddenly bursting with pain, the witch giving them disapproving looks.

It was a common routine for them, and even though Klaus would sometimes continue just to prove a point, they generally released their victims and compelled them to forget. Which they thankfully did this time.

"Wait here." Klaus muttered before he entered the building. Sophia just crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, hating being told what to do. But she figured the siblings should be reunited before they were introduced.

They only had to wait a few minutes before Stefan nodded towards the door.

"He says we can go in."

Irritated that her own ears hadn't picked up the quiet words, Sophia followed him into the warehouse, spotting the two siblings standing in the middle of the free space. When Rebekah saw Stefan, her entire face lit up.

"Stefan?" She asked in wonder. Sophia groaned to herself, knowing this could end well for no one. Ignoring her, Klaus strode over to the other man, waiting until he met his gaze before compelling him.

"Now you remember." He uttered quietly, hand on his shoulder. He stepped back and moved to Sophia's side as Stefan's eyes closed and the memories started pouring in.

"You didn't have to do that." She muttered.

"Sure I did, love." He replied with a shrug, making the witch scowl up at him before turning back to face the other two.

"Rebekah." Stefan murmured, astonished he'd ever actually forgotten the spirited woman. She gave a small smile, heart squeezing painfully in her chest with longing.

"Stefan…" Klaus called out, drawing the man's attention back to him. Sophia rolled her eyes again, knowing the hybrid always needed to be the center of attention. And he called Rebekah a drama queen.

"I remember you. We were friends."

"We _are_ friends."

Klaus patted him on the shoulder again before turning his attention back towards his sister. Sophia stepped towards the vampire, eyes searching his to see if the memories were too much for him. But all she saw was confusion.

"And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original Witch."

"The Original Witch." Rebekah said in disbelief, not understanding why he'd ever want to contact their mother. And why in the world was Katerina Petrova there?

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" He asked, making her reach up to touch the necklace her mother had worn. Finding nothing but the long strand of pearls, her eyes flew open in alarm.

"Where's my necklace. What did you do with it? I never take it off!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it."

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs. Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" He yelled, arms going to her arms.

"Klaus!" Sophia called, not liking the way he was gripping his sister.

But the blonde simply broke his hold and rushed back to her coffin, rifling through it desperately. But when it was apparent the necklace wasn't there, she tossed the casket away angrily.

Sophia and Stefan shared a glance before the witch came to stand next to her lover, being able to practically feel the anger and frustration radiating off him. She slid her hand into his, tightening her grip when he tried to pull away, not willing to let him discard her in his ire. Glancing down at her upturned face, Klaus felt himself calm just a little.

"I take it you've lost it, then?" He voiced, drawing his sister's attention.

"I didn't lose it. I…it…" She touched her throat again, rethinking the last few days; well, days to her seeing as she'd been daggered for 90 years.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"It must have fallen off when we left the bar that night." She muttered, eyes glancing back at Stefan before landing on her brother, once more confused as to why he'd ever let the doppelgänger bitch so close to him.

"How unfortunate. This will make things much more difficult." Klaus scowled, making the blonde shrug.

"Well find it, Nik. I'm sure we can do a locator spell on it. No problem." Sophia said, giving the hybrid a bright smile.

"Am I the only one at a loss to why you'd allow her to live? Shouldn't you have killed her already?" Rebekah questioned. The three shared a bewildered look before Klaus gave a small laugh.

"Ah, this isn't our dear Katerina, Rebekah. This is Sophia." He introduced.

"Sophia? She's human? So you're going to do the sacrifice?" She asked, amazed after a thousand years he was still so hung up on it. But Niklaus did have a problem letting things go.

"Actually, we've already done the ritual. I'm now a full hybrid." Klaus grinned.

"How's that possible? Shouldn't she be dead?"

"There was this magical elixir. It's a long story. One I'd be happy to share back at the hotel. You look like you could use a nice, long shower and a change of clothes." Sophia stepped in, really not wanting to be there any longer.

"Yes, you're right. You'll just love the modern era, Rebekah. Come on." Klaus steered the witch back towards the door, the silent vampire glancing between the two and the blonde before following.

Rebekah debated refusing simply on principle, but she really did want a shower, so she followed as well. Besides, she really wanted to know everything she'd missed over the years, and Sophia seemed to be her best chance at learning it all.

**AN: So? I know it was mostly a retelling of the episode, and I apologize. But I thought it was important to set it up, to show how the characters are reacting to the situation, ya know. Anyway, pleases let me know what you guys think! REVIEWs make me super-duper happy! Plus they keep me in the writing zone. (hint hint)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, here's the next update. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

Anissa: Thanks for all the reviews. They definitely kept reminding me to write, lol. I'm glad you like the story so much. And since my Merlin chapter has gotten no reviews, they kept my spirits up, so thanks again.

Storylover: Oh my god, I LOVED "The Originals". It was awesome! I've been a fan of Elijah, but man, putting him and Klaus together like that, I was like DAMN! Lol. I'm not sure yet if I'll be continuing this into the other show, or if it'll feature at all. I haven't exactly planned out this season, so I'm not sure yet where exactly I'm going. Sorry I couldn't give a sure answer, but I'm glad I got you waiting excitedly! I hope you like this chapter!

Guest (1): Thanks for the awesome review! I love long ones that actually let me know what the reader is thinking, so thanks! I've been really back and forth over how I wanted to shape the girls' relationship and I'm not sure exactly how it'll change over the season since I haven't written it, but I'm glad where I've put it now. The same is with Stefan and Klaus. The two relationships are just hard to visualize sometimes, because I kinda want to make them all friends, but then would that really keep the readers interested? Ya know? I dunno where it's headed, especially the Klefan friendship, as I'm not sure how Stefan is going to turn out yet. It's a little frustrating, but I'm hoping the answer will just come to me once I start writing. As for Tyler, I would think he'd want to be a hybrid too, as I'd beg for the change if I had to transform every month. We'll see how that pans out. Thanks for the great review and I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know!

Guest (2): Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.

Anon: Thanks so much! I'm delighted you liked the last chapter. And if I had Klaus in front of me 24/7, I'd be all up on that all the damn time. Lol. So I really can't blame Sophia for that I'm really glad you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think about this one!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 4: Finding _A_ Truth

After they'd returned to the hotel, Sophia decided to bunk with the newly revived Original, knowing it was probably a little unnerving to wake up to the modern day. Klaus hadn't been happy with the decision, but he'd also been pissy and irritated that the necklace was missing, so the witch didn't particularly want to deal with his tantrum, so the rooming situation worked for her two fold.

Sophia quickly got the blonde settled in the shower with the instructions to take as long as she liked before she pulled out a pair of pajamas for Rebekah to wear and changing herself. Snuggling into one of the beds, she pulled out her iPad and logged into her newly remade Facebook account, checking on her friends' statuses, worried once more when Caroline hadn't even appeared to log on that day, which was unlike the perky girl.

"I never knew hot water could feel so good." Looking up at the towel clad vampire, Sophia smiled.

"I can't imagine my life without modern technology, that's for sure. There are some clothes for you to sleep in." She pointed to the tank top and shorts lying on the other bed. When Rebekah held up the outfit, her eyes grew large before they snapped back to the witch.

"How can I wear this? It's indecent!"

"Times are different now, Rebekah. Besides, it's just to sleep in." She seemed to contemplate the girl's words for several minutes before she gave a long sigh and stepped back into the bathroom to change. When she reemerged, Sophia patted the empty space beside her.

"So I figured I'd give you a crash course on the last 90 years, so you're not feeling lost and confused."

"Thank you, Sophia, that's very kind of you." The Original sat down, rubbing at her wet hair with a towel. She might not really know this doppelgänger, but the fact that she was taking the time to make sure the vampire was comfortable in this new world meant a lot to her; especially since she knew Klaus would have just left her to her own devices. She was very adept at changing with the times, but this would certainly speed things along.

"No problem. I'd hope someone would do the same with me if I suddenly work up almost a century in the future." Sophia shrugged before pulling up the history app she'd downloaded, quickly searching for a 1920-2010 timeline of inventions and important events.

"Here, all you have to do is slide you finger over the screen like this." She placed the device in the blonde's hand and demonstrated how to work the iPad. It took several minutes before Rebekah's fingers became sure of themselves, scrolling through the timeline as she read about how the world had changed since she'd been daggered.

The improvements and innovations in technology were staggering to someone who'd never even seen a television, as they were still so inconvenient when she'd been alive. The fact that things had really started progressing in the 1980s and have continued to be propelled forward at an astounding rate since was amazing to her; humans had apparently gotten a lot smarter over the years.

Sophia had gotten off the bed to retrieve one of the grimoires she kept with her before snuggling back into the pillows, flipping through the pages until she reached a section that'd caught her eye but she hadn't had the time to read it.

"I'm actually not that upset I missed most of this. Wars and horrendous fashion seem to be the theme and I don't mind having slept through it." Rebekah's voice cut through the silence, bringing the witch back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm glad I wasn't born before the '90s. I so couldn't rock hair metal bands and tie-dye." Sophia shook her head and chuckled, setting the grimoire on the bedside table.

"So now that I've had a crash course in history, what's been going on with my brother? Does he still have the rest of my brothers in coffins? How did you manage to survive the ritual? Is Klaus really _in love_ with you? Do—"

"Ok, one question at a time, Bekah." She held up her hands to stop the onslaught, the woman's nickname slipping off her tongue smoothly. The Original quirked a brow at her, not used to being interrupted and unsure how she felt that the girl seemed so familiar with her when they'd just met a few hours ago.

"Okay, so yes, Klaus is in love with me, as hard as it is to believe. We…well, he kidnapped me when he found out about I was alive and then we spent almost three months together and things just progressed over time. I know if I hadn't lived it, I wouldn't believe it either, knowing his past the way I do." She shook her head.

"What do you mean 'knowing his past'?" Rebekah questioned, alarm filling her. What did this little girl know of her brother?

"Oh…I know…well _everything_ about Klaus; and I know a lot about your family. There aren't any secrets between Klaus and me."

"I highly doubt Niklaus would disclose _any_ information about our family." The Original retorted, body tensing, trying to decide if Sophia was a threat or not. She might be royally pissed at Klaus for daggering her, but he was still her brother and she'd protect him if this girl meant him harm.

"He didn't really have the choice at the time. I won't reveal what happened, because I don't think he'd want anyone else to know, but just trust me; I know almost everything about the Original family with regards to Klaus."

"How is that possible?" Sophia bit her lip and gave a small shrug.

"I can't tell you; but you're more than welcome to ask Nik if what I say is true or not." Rebekah stared at her for a few moments before she sighed, not finding anything untruthful in her words. She had a sixth sense about things, and from what she could discern, Sophia was being completely honest.

"So if you know even a fraction of the things he's done, how can you be with him?" Sitting up straighter, the witch looked her dead in the eye.

"Because he deserves to be loved too, Rebekah, just like you do. You've done terrible things as well, but I don't think you should be denied the love of someone just because of your past." The vampire looked down at the bedspread, fingers picking at the fabric.

"But the one I love doesn't feel the same way anymore." She said sadly, making Sophia give a sympatric smile.

"I know, Bekah, and it sucks. But there are millions of men on this planet, and most of them would undoubtedly want to date you. You just have to be…more independent."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is the twenty-first century, yeah? And women today are self-sufficient and don't rely on anyone but themselves. Well, obviously not all women, but a good number of us do. Even though females still aren't treated completely equal to males, we've made long strides in shortening the distance between us. And I think you could do with a good dose of self-independence."

"Really? But, I don't rely on others. Do I?" The Original asked, uncertain.

"Besides the times you'd wander off for a few weeks, you've always been with Klaus and Elijah; well, until Elijah left. But you've never had to really take care of yourself, and I'm not sure if you know how to."

"I do—"

"I'm not trying to be rude or insult you, Bekah, I promise. I just want you to finally be your own woman, defined for who _you_ are instead what you are or who you're related to. Being independent is an attitude as much as it is your actions; you need to realize that you don't really need your family to survive, to prosper in this world.

"Before you get upset, I'm by no means saying you should abandon you family, as I think that'd be a terrible idea considering how much you love them. But you need to stand up for yourself and not let Klaus and the others, whenever they're woken, to walk all over you. You're the baby, and the only girl, so your brothers have always been overprotective, but also condescending to you. And I think you deserve better than that."

"How the bloody hell do you know so much?" She asked, offended this mere slip of a girl knew so much about her relationship with her brothers. And it pissed her off that everything she said held a truth to it, even when she wanted to refute such claims.

"I know a lot, more than I'd like to actually. And since I do know what I'm talking about, I want to help you, Bekah. You deserve to be happy and I think you're only going to find that when you become your own person instead of just an extension of your brother.

"I love Nik more than I can bear sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm blind to his many faults, one of which the way he treats his siblings. And since you're the first one I've really met, as I only spoke to Elijah once or twice before he was daggered, I want to help you and Nik gain the relationship you should have; one I like to think I have with my own siblings. Because no one deserves to be used the way Nik has used all over you."

"You'd really do that for me?" Rebekah asked in wonder, astonished the human would want to help.

"Yes, I would." Sophia gave a bright smile and squeezed the vampire's hand.

"Do you…do you think if I became more 'independent', that Stefan would love me again?" Giving a slight wince at the hope tone, Sophia bit her lip.

"I don't think so, Bekah. He…you must remember that it's been _ninety years _for Stefan and before today, he was compelled to forget you."

"But in time…" She trailed off, eyes hopeful.

"I—Stefan is in love with my twin, Elena. I'm sorry that you woke up after they'd met, but I don't think that love is going anywhere. And I want my sister to be happy, so I don't want Stefan to fall back in love with you. But then I feel bad for wanting that, because I don't want you to be unhappy either, so I'm a little messed up about the whole thing. I'm sorry, Rebekah, but I think Stefan will love Elena for a long time to come." She said softly, hating the pain that flashed over the Original's face.

"Oh."

"But hey, we can so get you a new boyfriend! You're gorgeous, and once we get you fully up to date on fashion and stuff, we'll have to beat them off with a stick." Sophia reassured, giving her another bright smile.

"I guess. I just hate that I've seem to have lost everything I loved." Rebekah mumbled, hand unconsciously going to her bare neck.

"We'll find the necklace, I'm sure of it. Even if I still find the entire thing weird, we'll find it. And then we'll get the answers about what I'm turning into and—"

"Turning into?" The vampire asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, right, you don't know about that. Well, see I survived the ritual by this magical elixir that brought me back to life. And ever since then, I've been changing, so to speak."

"Changing how?"

"Um…sometimes I'm faster than I should be, or I can hear more than normal. And I…I might have a…_craving_ for supernatural blood." The last part was mumbled, but the vampire heard her clearly.

"What does that mean? A 'craving for supernatural blood'?"

"Well, I, uh, I might grow fangs when a supernatural creature starts bleeding. Like a vampire or werewolf…or hybrid." She gave a little shrug, embarrassed to admit it.

"That's…I've never…" Rebekah trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, us either. Which is why we're searching for answers and Gloria seems to think Ester will have them. And that's why we need the necklace so we can contact her." She shrugged again.

"Hmm, I don't know why my mother would want to help, but I hope we find the necklace soon anyway. So you don't know what you're turning into? Like at all?" Sophia shook her head, giving a helpless gesture.

"No idea and it's driving me a little crazy. It's like with every passing day, I become more ruled by my body, even though I don't seem to lose myself the way I did in the beginning. I'm hungrier now, but I still remain in control of myself, if that makes any sense. Like before, it was as if I was in a haze, but now everything remains clear and in focus." She sighed, not really knowing how to explain it to someone who hadn't been there with her.

"Do you think the ritual was the cause?" She asked as she got more comfortable.

"That's what we're hoping to find out. And I hope that happens soon, because I really want to get home."

"Home? You don't live in Chicago?"

"Oh, no. It's funny, actually, because I live in a town called Mystic Falls that was settled in the same area your village used to be. It's weird how these things work out." She gave a light laugh.

"It is a large coincidence that the doppelgängers were born at the same place most of my siblings were born and where vampires were created." Rebekah mused thoughtfully.

"Yeah, a little creepy to be honest. I mean, out of the entire world, my twin and I were born there and it's a hubbub of supernatural activity. Although, I think the land itself has always been a center for supernatural activity, especially since werewolves settled there and then vampires were created there."

"I haven't thought of my old village in a long time." The blonde said, eyes going distant.

"You should come back with us. I know I said you should be independent and all, but you can still become that in Mystic Falls. And it'd be great to have someone else to talk to who knows Nik the way we do. I know it won't be the same as when you were human, but it's really not a bad place to live." Sophia smiled hopefully.

"Nik is really letting you go back home? I'd have thought he'd imprison you so you could never leave him."

"We already did the whole prison thing, and he knows it doesn't suit me well; especially not if he wants to keep me from cursing his bits off. And I made it clear when we set out this summer that I'd be returning so I could go to my senior year and graduate high school."

"High school…I've never even been to a year of high school. We were always—"

"Running, I know. But Mikael's been desiccated since the '90s, so I don't think you'd have to run anymore. Plus, I really don't think Klaus _wants_ to run anymore; he just wants to put an end to your father once and for all." Rebekah contemplated her response, thinking it over. It would really be wonderful to finally be able to settle somewhere.

"Could I go to dances and stuff?"

"Of course. That's the real reason to go to high school anyways. And we'll work on getting you a boyfriend and I'm positive you'd be popular. I think you'd do very well in high school." The shared a smile.

"Yes. I'll go to Mystic Falls with you." Sophia beamed.

"Great! But we'll definitely have to get your paperwork sorted out, since you can't compel your way through the entire system. I'm sure one of Klaus's contacts will be able to hook you up with everything. And we should go shopping for clothes tomorrow, since we're not really the same size and you need to figure out your style."

"Sure, I guess. Anything's better than my ruined dress." Rebekah shrugged.

"Yeah, poor thing. It was cute before it got blood on it." The two shared a laugh before the vampire stood and made her way to the small refrigerator that they'd places a few blood bags in. Grabbing one, she settled into her own bed and flipped the television on the way Sophia had shown her when they'd first arrived. Living in the 21st century was definitely going to take some getting used to.

/*/

"Can't this wait until after we locate the necklace?" Klaus asked in irritation, annoyed he had to actually spend his morning at a boutique. He should have never let Sophia stay the night with his sister, as she was apparently a very bad influence on the vampire. Women.

"No. Get over it." Rebekah retorted, earning an amused smile from Sophia as the two women rifled through racks. Stefan rolled his eyes at the other man, sharing in his pain as they sat in some chairs in front of the dressing room.

"Just hurry up." Sophia bit back a chuckle at the hybrid's agitated tone, knowing it wouldn't do her any favors for him to see her amusement. But it was funny how put out a 1000+ hybrid can get, especially when it's their baby sister doing to annoying. The Originals really weren't any different from any other family in the world.

"So I was thinking about this last night before bed, and I think something isn't right with this whole necklace business." The witch voiced as she guided her new friend into the changing room with a stack of clothes. She was thankful they'd compelled the store workers to close, so there wasn't anyone around to hear her.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, arching a brow at her. Turning once the blonde was inside the small enclosure, Sophia held out a hand for a champaign flute before plowing ahead.

"It's just that something seems off with Gloria. I didn't say anything yesterday because I thought I might be just imagining things, but after thinking it all through, it just doesn't make sense that we'd need to contact the Original witch. I mean, if my change had to do with the ritual itself, then wouldn't Elena be transforming too?" The men shared a look.

"Just because your sister hasn't experienced what you have doesn't mean the ritual isn't the source of your change." Klaus replied.

"Maybe, but it seems doubtful if Elena wasn't affected the way I was. Wouldn't it make more sense that the elixir I drank did it, since Elena's didn't work?"

"If you don't think it's the ritual, then why would Gloria need to contact the Original witch?" Rebekah asked, stepping out of the dressing room, examining herself in the mirror, trying to get used to the new fashion.

"Well…I can't be certain, but that necklace is a talisman, right? So if a witch were to possess it, then it would enhance her power. Say, maybe enough to elongate one's life even more." She replied, eyes locked onto Klaus's.

"That may be true, but we can't take the risk that it's not. We need to find answers and Gloria is our best bet. We'll just be on our guard." The hybrid said, not willing to risk it. Sophia sighed but shrugged, knowing he was like a dog with a bone; no matter what she said, he was going to do everything he could to find answers.

"How do I look?" Rebekah brought their attention back to her, giving a little spin so the dress's skirt flared a little. Sophia studied the black dress with nude underlay.

"I like it." Stefan said, earning a scowl from the blonde woman.

"What? I said I liked it." Sophia rolled her eyes at him.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah retorted, earning a chuckle from the witch.

"Oh, this is great! We have our very own Stefan lie-dar. Awesome!" She grinned at the blonde vampire, delighted in the new discovery. Rebekah smiled at her before marching back into the changing room.

"Nice one, good work." Klaus muttered to his male companion, before grabbing the champaign bottle.

"Oh get over it, Nik. We'll only be a little while longer." Sophia said as she took the bottle from him and slid onto his lap, looping her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Stefan said and rose, needing some space and wanting to find a snack. Since his memory had been restored, it was like his last visage of control had slipped away and he was once more falling into his blood lust. But he couldn't seem to find the will to ask for help.

"So have you called about Rebekah's papers?" She asked, setting the bottle and his flute down on the table before relooping her arms. Klaus wrapped an arm around her to keep her in place, the other hand settling on her thigh, which was now exposed from her skirt riding up, giving the smooth tan skin a squeeze.

"Yes, although why you'd want to go to school with her, I haven't the faintest." He replied, his expression showing how crazy he thought she was.

"I heard that." The female vampire called out from the changing room, making Sophia have to bit her lip to keep from laughing when Klaus rolled his eyes. Man she missed her family.

"It'll be good for her, Nik. She deserves to experience new things. Stop being an ass." She smirked at him before leaning forward to nibble at his red lips. She really could never tire of his lips, no matter how many times she kissed him. The man really was too gorgeous for her personal health. Not that she minded all that much to be honest.

"Are you two at it again?" Rebekah asked in disbelief as she stepped from the changing room in a pair of shorts and a white top. She swore the two couldn't go a half hour without being all over each other. It was disgusting.

"I like that. Now all you need are the right shoes." Sophia spoke up before Klaus could make a comment, smiling at the blonde, but not rising from her position. What? Just because her new friend was the sister of her boyfriend did not mean she was going stop adoring her man. No way.

"Right." Rebekah moved away, both to find the right shoes and to get away from the disturbing picture of her brother actually happy. It was just too strange for the newly awoken vampire to handle.

Shrugging, Sophia turned back to Klaus, eyes alight with laughter. She was finding that she was actually thankful that the hybrid had undaggered his sister, as shocking as that was to the witch. She'd never have imagined she'd get along so well with the woman, seeing as the blonde could be extremely childish and bratty, but she was.

And the new dynamic of seeing him with a sibling was very entertaining for the girl, especially considering Klaus got so irritated with his sister that it reminded her of her own family. Now if only he could have a better relationship with his brothers, they'd be all set.

Not that she saw that happening in the near future, what with them all still daggered and probably holding a grudge against the man. She'd just have to wait and see how things turned out and just hope that it all went the way she wanted.

/*/

"I think Sophia's right." The three turned at Rebekah's words, all three with raised brows. She would have found it funny if she hadn't been so distracted.

"What do you mean?" Klaus questioned as they moved further away from the bar. He was just glad the witch had finally found the necklace.

"It didn't feel like she was searching for the necklace to help you. It felt like she wants it, want's its power." She elaborated, glancing over her shoulder at the bar. Klaus stopped, forcing Sophia to as well, since they had their hands intertwined and the others quickly stopped as well.

"Are you sure, Rebekah?" He asked, his attention focused on his sister.

"Yes, Nik. Something isn't right, like Sophia said." She replied seriously. The hybrid sighed and rubbed at his neck.

"You wouldn't believe me but you'll believe Bekah? That hurts my feelings." Sophia muttered, snatching her hand away from his. Klaus just gave her a glance before turning back to the vampires.

"Rebekah has flawless instincts. And if the two of you are saying something's up, then I believe you." He said.

Stefan glanced between the three, still uncertain why he didn't just tell them that Elena had the necklace. Although if Rebekah's response was anything to go by, it was almost certain that she might bite first, ask questions later.

"So what do we do now?" He questioned.

"We get to the bottom of this, now. I'm tired of being lied to." The hybrid replied and spun on his heel to start heading back to the bar. The other three shared a look before hurrying after him.

"Gloria!" Klaus yelled as he slammed the doors open, glaring around the room, noting the candles that had started being set up.

"I thought I said I needed some space." The old witch said, stepping from a back room, arm full of candles.

"Yes, well, I don't see why I should grant you your wish when you've been lying to me."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Gloria retorted, setting the candles down on a table so her hands were free. It was clear a fight was brewing and she didn't want to be hindered in any way.

"Oh no? Does the fact that you want the necklace for yourself clear up the confusion?" Sophia asked rudely, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the woman. Gloria straightened up.

"Did you really think I would help a hybrid half-breed and his trollop with anything?" She asked. Sophia could feel herself begin to get angry once more, her body beginning to fill with adrenaline.

"Did you think I would just let you use me without punishment?" Klaus retorted.

"You can't do anything to me. I'm a witch, remember?" She smirked at him before glancing at Stefan.

"So the necklace doesn't have anything to do with Sophia?" The male vampire questioned, seeing the others were practically vibrating with anger. Gloria just shrugged.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I want is the necklace."

"You'll never get your grubby hands on it." Rebekah snarled.

"Oh? But I happen to know exactly where it is."

"Tell me!" The blonde woman bared her elongated teeth.

"I don't think so." Gloria smirked again. The two Originals tried to vamp towards her, but they were sent to their knees as their heads exploded in pain. Sophia growled, like legit growled, at the sight of her love and friend being tortured by the bitch.

"I'd let them go if I were you." Stefan said, eyes flicking between the quickly reddening eyes of Sophia to the other witch.

"And I think you should all get the hell out of my bar." She retorted, increasing the power level on the spell.

When blood began to trickle out of Klaus's ear, Sophia was on her in a second, teeth sinking into the bitch's neck viciously. The older woman tried to push her off, both physically and magically, but it was as if she had no strength or powers, as the girl only clutched at her harder. Her knees buckled as she got weaker, her spell on the Originals falling away as her life continued to escape her body.

"Bitch!" Rebekah yelled, about to rush her to help finish her off, but Stefan grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Klaus, she can't kill her. You know what that'll do to her." The hybrid looked back at his words before focusing on the image of Sophia wrapped with her face buried in Gloria's neck.

"Sophia, you must stop." He hated sparing the old witch's life, but his girl wouldn't be able to live with herself if she killed her.

He sped over to her and gently tugged on her shoulders until the witch released her victim, red eyes turning to glare at him. The sight of her face covered in blood was startling, even when he'd seen it before; it'd never been dripping with blood the way it was now.

"You must stop." He murmured again, pushing Gloria's body away from her.

"Why? She betrayed us and would like nothing more than to kill you." Sophia retorted, her anger clouding her mind. It was almost like when she'd first smelt his blood, her mind so hazy.

"Because you aren't a killer. You're too good to let your anger do something you'll regret for the rest of your life." Klaus said softly, staring intently into her eyes. Sophia glanced down at the woman struggling to stay alive, her mind slowly clearing. The hybrid grabbed a napkin holder from a table and handed her several to wipe her face.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Just the sight of you…I'm sorry." She mumbled, turning away from Gloria. She couldn't believe she'd actually come so close to killing someone. She'd thought she was getting a handle on this whole changing business, but apparently she'd been wrong.

"It's fine. We just now know not to target Klaus." Stefan stepped forward and gave her a reassuring smile, even while the smell of Gloria's blood was making his teeth itch.

"Heal her and let's get out of here. I want to go home." Sophia said, standing and moving away from them. When she reached Rebekah's side, the blonde wrapped an arm around her, still shocked at what she'd seen; but it was clear the girl needed her friends.

Klaus debated on healing Gloria or not, but if she died from blood lost, Sophia would still feel terrible, and he wasn't willing to put her through that just to punish the old witch. Grabbing a glass off a table, he quickly bit into his hand and let the cup fill with blood before he set it down next to the woman.

"I give this to you only because Sophia wishes for it. But it's up to you to drink it or not. Don't you **ever** try to go against me again, Gloria, or I'll kill you and all your relatives. Do you understand me?" She just gave a bleary look, too weak to properly reply. Standing, Klaus made his way back towards the group.

"Let's get out of here."

"Are we still going to find my necklace?" Rebekah asked as they all headed out of the bar, arm still around her friend's waist.

"I think I could probably find it." Sophia's soft voice sounded from beside her, eyes still downcast as they walked.

"Oh? That'd be great." She replied, giving her a squeeze.

"We still need to find someone who can help us." Klaus said, stepping up next to the two women so he could capture his girl's hand in his. Sophia glanced up at the contact, eyes still pained.

"Can you contact the people who made the elixir?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'll call them in the morning." The hybrid nodded his head, squeezing Sophia's hand.

"I uh, I might know a place that could help. The house I woke up in after the ritual." Sophia said, pushing her guilt and disgust the back of her mind.

There wasn't anything she could do about violent reaction until they knew exactly what was happening to her, so wallowing wasn't going to help anyone. Besides, she'd never been on for regrets, and she wasn't going to let that bitch have any power over her. She'd just have to be more careful from now on.

"Good. We'll head back to Mystic Falls in the morning. Let's grab something to eat." Klaus replied, wrapping his arm around her when Rebekah dropped hers, bringing her close to his side. Sophia breathed out and smiled up at him, letting him give her a light kiss.

"I could go for a hamburger right about now." Her response earned amused laughs from the others, all glad to see she had reverted back to her normal self. They didn't know for how long it'd be before she started feeling guilty again, so they were determined to do what they could to keep her spirits up. Sophia really was too remarkable to be allowed to suffer for any length of time.

/*/

"Sophia!" The witch rushed out of the bathroom at Rebekah's yell, eyes searching for anything threatening. Although why an Original vampire would need to be protected, she didn't know.

"What? What is it?" She asked, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The blonde woman held up the iPad, which had a picture of her sister on the screen.

"This is my necklace! Why does your sister have my necklace?" She demanded. Sophia took the device from her, examining the picture.

"Huh, I dunno. Why didn't I see this before? Wait, I don't remember Elena wearing this." She mumbled to herself, astonished she hadn't put the pieces together. Even though she hadn't actually seen the necklace on her sister, she'd have to've seen it in a picture, right? And after all the memories she's seen, how couldn't she have remembered the necklace? Man she really must losing it.

"You don't know where she got it?" Rebekah asked, calmer now in the face of the witch's confusion.

"No, I don't. But this is good, Rebekah. This means we know where it is and we can get it back for you." She smiled at the vampire.

"I guess you're right."

"Just don't try to kill my sis, Bekah, because that'll be very uncool and we'll have problems. Okay?" She gave the other woman her most serious face, letting her know she meant every word. Rolling her eyes, the Original snatched the iPad back.

"Fine. Just get me my necklace." Sophia nodded before heading back towards the bathroom. She really hoped Elena wasn't attached to the piece of jewelry because there was no way Rebekah was going to let it go until it was returned to her.

The witch could only pray that the exchange went smoothly and no one's life was put in danger, as she'd hate to have to dagger the woman after she'd only just been revived. But no one was going to threaten Elena's life on her watch; no sir.

**AN: Please review! I'm very upset over my Merlin story receiving only two reviews, so it's up to you guys to brighten my day! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for any errors and please let me know if there are many so I can change them. I haven't had time to go over it like I usually do, but I thought you'd want it more as is rather than waiting. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I made a couple little changes and reposted the chapter. **

**AN: I'm SOOOO SORRY! I know you've all been waiting, but I just needed a little down time. Between this story and my Merlin one, I've written so much on my new computer that I'm already wearing the keyboard down. So I just spent the last few days playing video games and relaxing. So I apologize for the delay, but as a writer, the time was needed. I hope you like this chapter and will let me know what you think of it! Thanks!**

Anissa: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked the last chapter!

Kylee: Thanks so much! I'm so happy you liked the chapter. I thought Rebekah deserved a friend. Poor girl is really too needy for my tastes in the show, lol. I hope you like this chapter! Let me know!

Storylover: I'm pleased with the Rebekah/Sophia relationship too. I'm hoping it will grow and strengthen as time goes on. I think Katherine is a super bitch, but I also think she's earned the right to be that way. But I do hate how she played with both Salvatores, but Elijah deserves to be happy, so I wouldn't be opposed to him getting with 'Katerina', lol. So we'll see where it all goes.

Belladu57: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well and let me know!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 5: Welcome Home

Sophia felt her racing mind relax as they passed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign; a calmness overcoming her. She hadn't had a moment's peace from her turbulent thoughts since she'd attacked Gloria, but returning to her home town seemed to ease her troubles. The answers she sought would be found here, where everything seemed to be tied together, she was sure of it.

"Are you certain you want to go to this haunted house first?" Klaus questioned, reaching over to clasp her hand in his.

It was one of the first times the hybrid had actually decided to drive, which put the couple up front and Stefan and Rebekah in the back. The blue truck carrying his family trialed behind them, a compelled human once more at the wheel.

"Yeah. I want some answers before I see anyone. I don't want to attack them." The last part came out a whisper, the very thought of hurting her friends and family terrifying. She had to find out what exactly was happening to her and how to control it, because she'd never forgive herself if she harmed anyone.

Okay, well, she wouldn't feel bad if it happened to Damon Salvatore, as she was still very upset about Maddox's death. But Stefan would probably not like that, so she'd just have to keep herself in check.

"If you're sure."

The hybrid brought their clasped hands up to his lips to kiss her knuckles, making the witch smile. He might not proclaim his love for her frequently, but Sophia never doubted his devotion to her; little acts like this just reinforced how much he'd truly changed since she'd met him.

How he'd finally allowed someone into his heart and his secrets without reservation. Sophia never forgot how truly lucky she was in finding someone who could love her as much as Klaus loved her and she loved him. The bond she felt with the hybrid was stronger and deeper than anything she'd ever imagined two people could share; it certainly made all the 'true love' stories in fairytales pale in comparison.

"So what exactly are we looking for at this house?" Rebekah asked, hating the fact that they had each other and she had no one. If she thought for a moment that Stefan would take her back, she'd be all over him; but Sophia had been very adamant that she'd only end up getting hurt. And after a thousand years of heartbreak, Rebekah really didn't want to go through that again.

"It's the sight where 100 witches were burned at the stake; their spirits still linger there, so I'm hoping to be able to converse with them. If anyone is going to have the answers about my…change, it'll be them, since they have access to the Other Side. I just hope they'll help me." Sophia explained, glancing over her shoulder at her new blonde friend.

"Why wouldn't they?" Stefan asked, shifting in his seat. They'd been driving for hours and he was ready to get out of the damn car. Vampires were not meant to be stationary for so long; he was thankful he'd never had to experience being daggered like the female Original.

"Well, witches don't tend to like working with vampires, and since I don't know exactly _what _I am, there's no telling if they'll help me. If they don't…I don't know really where to go from here." She shrugged, trying not to think of that possibility.

"The coven is looking into the elixir to see if it's the cause. We'll find the answers, love." Klaus assured her, knowing how torn up she was about the whole thing. He wouldn't stop at anything to find the solutions to her change, no matter what or _who_ the cost turned out to be.

"You're right. I just want to _know_ what's going on, I want to know why this is happening to me. I mean, isn't being a doppelgänger and witch an anomaly enough? Is there a reason this is happening to me or is it simply because of the elixir? I just have so many questions."

She sighed and rested her head against the chair back, eyes closing in frustration. The calmness from earlier was slowly beginning to slip away, leaving her just as confused and lost as before. She really just hoped that she wasn't on a wild goose chase and that answers would come soon, as she feared she'd go batshit crazy if the search was drawn out for any length of time.

Klaus shared a look with the others through the mirror, all aware of how freaked out the girl had gotten after the incident with Gloria. And even though Rebekah had only known her a week, the witch had already made herself a fixture in the Original's life, and they all hated to see her so torn up and afraid of herself, afraid of what she might be capable of.

"Don't worry Sophia, we'll figure it out. If this house is as powerful as you say it is, then I'm sure it'll enlighten us on your…condition." Rebekah said, leaning forward in her seat to give the witch's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Sophia gave her a small smile before focusing her gaze on the passing scenery, heart clenching when she saw they were about to pass her own house.

"Wait."

Klaus eased down on the break, having expected something like this. The witch gazed out of her window, eyes raking over her white home in the morning light, looking for any changes. She'd spent barely a full day in it in the last year and it hurt to be so close, yet still so far away, no matter how strange she'd felt in it during her last visit.

"We can go to the house later, sweetheart. Why don't you spend time with your family?" Klaus's voice was quiet, as he really didn't like appearing so weak in front of Stefan and his sister.

Sure, they knew he'd do anything for Sophia, but he didn't like them to actually see the softer side of him. They should _never_ forget just who they were dealing with, as it would be the day they regretted it, Sophia or no Sophia. He was Niklaus Mikaelson, Original Hybrid, and he wouldn't hesitate to remind them of that if it became necessary.

"No. I…I can't risk hurting anyone. I'm only drawn to supernatural blood, but what if that suddenly changes one day? I could really hurt Jenna or Jeremy. And Elena's already supernatural, so what would stop me from attacking her if she makes me angry, which she tends to do? No, I can't risk putting them in that type of danger.

"But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to return, Stefan. I know how much you've missed Elena and it's not right for you to have to stay with us until I get my answers." Sophia said, turning in her seat to lock eyes with the vampire. Stefan swallowed, glancing out at the large house before he shook his head.

"No, you should be the first one to see her. You've already been separated from her for so long, it's only fair that you get to see her before me." Stefan said, even though the real underlying reason went unsaid, even when Klaus and Sophia both knew what it was. That Stefan was having problems with his bloodlust once more and didn't want to face his (often judgmental) girlfriend before he'd gotten himself under control.

"Better get those answers than." Klaus muttered before starting down the street again, passing the Gilbert house with none of its inhabitants the wiser.

As they drove by, Sophia could only hope and pray that she found out what was happening to her soon so she wouldn't have to be away from her family for even longer.

/*/

"Maybe we should wait outside. The spirits aren't exactly friendly towards us." Stefan said as they stood in front of the decrepit house, uneasy at the thought of what the witches could do to him, as he was a very killable vampire and not an Original or hybrid.

"Something's wrong. I don't feel them." Sophia muttered, eyes scanning the grounds before she walked up the porch and pushed the door open with a creak. The siblings shared a look, not really sure what she meant, before following, leaving Stefan standing there by himself.

"What's wrong, love?" Turning, Sophia bit her lip as her eyes met his sea-green ones.

"I can't feel the spirits here like I did when I woke up. They literally filled this place with power, filled _me_ with strength. Now it's just…empty." She frowned, not understanding what could've happened to have the spirits abandon the place.

"Well, that puts a damper on things." Rebekah sighed as she sat down on a couch, keeping her comments about the dirty environment to herself. Now really wasn't the time to complain.

"So what now?" Stefan asked form the doorway.

"I…I'm going to try and contact them anyway. They existed here for so long that it's hard to believe they'd actually abandon it." The witch replied before she turned and headed down the hallway and then down the stairs. Klaus pursed his lips before following, trusting the other two to entertain themselves for however long it took for Sophia to reach the dead witches.

When she reached the basement, Sophia took a deep breath before quickly lighting the hoard of candles that were located around the room. Why they were there, she didn't know, but she was thankful none the less. Moving into the center of the room, the witch lowered herself into a sitting position, glad she'd decided to wear jeans that day, as it was definitely not the cleanest place to be.

Klaus took a seat on the stairs, knowing she'd need to concentrate if she was to truly reach any lingering spirits, but also close enough that he could reach her quickly if something went wrong. And since he didn't trust those witch bitches not to fry his girl, he was alert and at the ready for any sign of trouble.

/*/

"_We'd begun to think you wouldn't seek us out." _

_Sophia's eyes snapped open as a female voice sounded from a few feet in front of her. She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been meditating, but if the distant ache in her butt was any indication, it'd been a while. When her eyes landed on the woman, she wasn't surprised to see a dark-skinned woman in 17__th__ century garb. _

"_So you were expecting me. Does this mean you know what's happening to me?" She questioned, standing to approach the woman._

"_Yes, we've been expecting you. The answers you seek would not have been found elsewhere." The woman replied._

"_Okay, great. So what's going on with me?" Sophia asked, wanting to get to the middle of it quickly instead of talking in circles. She'd never contacted a spirit before, but she wouldn't be surprised if they liked to talk in riddles and such, just to be annoying since they were dead and had no other form of amusement. _

"_It is no coincidence that you're here, nor that you were born a doppelgänger. Everything has a reason for being, Sophia, and you're role in this world is larger than you believe it to be."_

"_Uh, what? What do you mean?" _

"_Have you not wondered why it is that there were two doppelgängers? Or why one of them turned out to be a witch? Or why you seemed to have a connection with the hybrid, despite the very fact that he meant to kill you?" Sophia backed up a step, beginning to wig the heck out._

"_What does any of that have to do with my change?" _

"_It has everything to do with it, young witch. As I have said, there are no coincidences in the grander scheme of things. You were born for the hybrid; born to balance out the world."_

"_What? You mean…we're destined for each other? Like soul mates? Really?" She arched a brow, wondering if spirits could smoke on the other side, because this woman was tripping on something._

"_If that is how you'd like to label it, then yes. You were created specifically for him—"_

"_Wait, wait. What do you mean I was 'created'?"_

"_You were not originally meant to be born; there was never meant to be two doppelgängers. The Original Witch ensured that with the doppelgänger's death, the hybrid would be unable to create a new race."_

"_Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question." She crossed her arms, beginning to get irritated that the dead woman wouldn't just spit it out._

"_A seer foresaw the breaking of the curse before your conception. In her vision, the doppelgänger was able to live, but the hybrid figured out that he needed her blood to make his race. He then enslaved her to him, forcing her to be a constant supply of blood. And when he knew she was gaining in age, he forced her to procreate against her will, to continue her line, which would eventually produce another doppelgänger. He would continue this cycle until every last werewolf in the world was turned and he'd taken power over the humans, vampires, and witches alike." She said solemnly. _

"_No, Klaus would never—"_

"_You must remember, Sophia, that before he met you, the hybrid was merciless and cruel. He would have taken Elena and done as the seer had envisioned, not stopping until all resistance was stomped out." _

_Sophia glared down at the ground, hating the images the ghost was putting in her head. She didn't want to think that the man she loved could do something so monstrous to her sister, despite his dark past. To force her to be a walking blood bag and then to have a man rape her just so she'd have a child. It turned her stomach to even contemplate such a reality._

"_As the keepers of the balance, we could not allow this future to happen, you understand. The world must always remain in balance, Sophia, and his race of hybrids would have tipped it out of equilibrium forever. So we had to find a way to counterbalance his hybrids, which is where you come in." _

"_Me?" She asked quietly, having to take a seat on one of the only rickety chairs in the room. Her head was spinning so fast she thought it'd literally pop off her shoulders any minute._

"_Yes, you. We ensured you're conception and infused you with magic, to ensure your survival of the ritual to break the curse."_

"_If you had all that power, why not just make sure Klaus couldn't break the curse?" _

"_The Original Witch took nature into her own hands when she created the vampire plague, forcing the world to have to right itself by having the werewolves as the opposing beings to them, able to kill the vampires and keep them from overwhelming the world. But the hybrid, he was something the world was not prepared for, which is why the spirits allowed such a curse to be placed on him. But it was never believed that he would not eventually break it and become a true hybrid."_

"_Okay. So where do I fit into this? And does this mean our feelings aren't real?" Sophia rubbed at her temples, still so confused._

"_To balance out the new hybrid breed, there had to be another new race created, and you're the first of your kind. And no, we had nothing to do with you falling for the hybrid. The connection you share was insured so that you would be more prone towards each other, but the two of you developed feelings for the other on your own."_

"_What do you mean I'm the first of my kind?" She shot up off the chair, eyes wide as she stared at the woman in shock._

"_As I've said, you were created for the hybrid and to keep the world from spinning out of control. The elixir allowed you to return to life, but there is always a price to be paid when one tampers with life and death, as you should know."_

"_So I'm turning into a freak because I didn't stay dead?"_

"_I would not put it in such terms, but essentially, yes. Your death and then resurrection is what allowed you to ascend into your proper role in the world. Your body has already begun the transition into your new being and you've started experiencing the changes."_

"_So what exactly am I turning into? A vampire?"_

"_Oh no, not a vampire. You wouldn't be able to do your magic if that was the case. No, you're transitioning into your own type of hybrid. A being able to wield magic and yet have the strengths of vampires and werewolves. You're a mixture of the three supernatural entities, in simpler words. A witch, yet sort of a vampire, and sort of a werewolf; only without all the pesky little things like lust for human blood."_

"_So…I'm…why?" Taking pity on the girl, the woman's expression softened._

"_Once you finish the transition, you will be able to overpower the other species. This is not to say you're invincible, but you will be higher than the others in the hierarchy of the world. This is why you crave supernatural blood; because they are your prey, so to speak. Not that you have the killing instinct, which is very important, as we didn't wish to unleash another monster on the world."_

"_But…I can't control myself. I mean, every time I smell none-human blood, it's as if I can't resist it. And I got angry the other day and almost killed a witch."_

"_As with everything, it will take time and practice to master, Sophia. You did not become so adept on the violin over night; this is no different." _

_Sophia didn't even bother to ask how she knew about that, figuring they knew everything about her life. Spirits were so damn nosey. And if what she said was true, very meddlesome and the only reason she had ever been born. So she guessed she couldn't be too irritated with them. _

"_So I'm turning into a freaky new hybrid and I will be more powerful than others. I think I can get used to that; I mean, who wouldn't want to be able to put an annoying vamp in their place, right? But how long is it going to take to complete this transition? It's been months and I keep finding something new has come up or changed."_

"_Unlike becoming a werewolf or vampire, your change is gradual. Your body has had to undergo a transformation and it has to become accustomed to that change. We feared that a sudden transition would have left you unable to control yourself and we didn't wish to risk the lives of others just to speed up your change. Since you're the first of your kind, we were uncertain just how you'd cope with it."_

"_Who is this 'we' you keep mentioning? And you've haven't even told me your name." _

"_My name is Analisa and I speak of the witches that exist on the Other Side. We do not leave this world when we die; we become the guiding forces in it to keep the balance in check."_

"_Oh, okay. Um…so um…I don't really know what else to ask. I mean, my head is throbbing." She muttered, rubbing at her temples again._

"_I realize it is a lot for one to comprehend in one sitting. But it is very important for you to realize just how great a role you now play."_

"_Why couldn't you just make Elena the witch? Why'd it have to be me?"_

"_Because Elena would never have been able to reach into the hybrid's dark soul the way you have. She would have been useless to us, as he wouldn't have changed nor cared about either of your lives. You, Sophia, are the only one who has ever been able to see past the monster the hybrid has become to the man underneath."_

"_Is that what you meant about us being meant for each other?"_

"_Yes and no. Without you, the hybrid would have become the world's doom, as I've explained. But you also have a connection with him that goes deeper than mere emotions, as I believe you've started to realize. You're purpose is greater than simply pulling out the hybrid's humanity, which you'll understand in the near future."_

"_What does that mean?" _

"_I've already said too much. You must discover your path on your own, Sophia, as we're only here to help guide, not lead. But do be warned, things and people are not always what they seem. You have a turbulent future in front of you. I wish you luck."_

_Before she could even voice a complaint, Analisa was gone and Sophia found herself jerking back to consciousness. _

/*/

"Welcome back, my love." Sophia's eyes snapped open to see Klaus crouching in front of her, elbows on his knees.

"Oh, my head." She cringed, hands going to her aching skull. She allowed him to help her up, leaning against his chest heavily.

"So?" He questioned again, nimble fingers working into her back muscles, forcing a moan from her lips.

"Can I get some Tylenol first? It's like I have a drum line in my head." She knew she sounded pathetic, but damn her head hurt. And she'd just found out she was a new freaky hybrid, so give her a break.

"Sure." Klaus slid an arm around her waist and led her up the stairs. Sophia was shocked to see it was dark, the way out of the house lit by a candle in Klaus's hand. She'd been conversing with the ghost for a lot longer than she thought possible.

"Where're the others?" She questioned as he helped her up into the car.

"They left after the first couple of hours to find us a suitable residence."

"Oh. Cool." She closed her eyes and rested her head against the seat, allowing herself to relax in the seat.

Klaus closed her door quietly before vamping over to the driver's side and getting in, remaining silent to let her have some peace. He knew she'd answer his questions eventually, so there was no need to push when she was in obvious pain. They'd get her headache under control and then they'd all learn just what in fact was happening to the witch.

/*/

After several prescription ibuprofens, which Sophia didn't question how'd they'd gotten them, and a nice dose of Chinese food, the girl felt up to telling them all she'd learned. They'd been just as shocked as she when it was revealed she was indeed becoming a new type of hybrid, one to counterbalance Klaus and his new race and that apparently she was only the first.

How more were to be created, Sophia wasn't exactly sure, but whatever. That little fact wasn't really of great importance to her or the others, seeing as _she_ was transforming. And the fact that Analisa hadn't given an exact time frame for the transition period was annoying, to say the least.

"But at least the woman said you only needed practice and time to control your urges. That just means we'll have to help you train yourself not to go crazy every time you smell supernatural blood." Rebekah smiled, trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

"Easier said than done, Beks. How exactly am I supposed to train not to attack people?"

"The same way vampires are trained to feed. It's not actually that difficult, sweetheart. But it will take time and patience." Klaus said, the hand that was resting on her hip giving it a squeeze.

"Fine. Whatever. It's not exactly like I have much of a choice in the matter. Not if I don't want to attack my friends, who are mostly supernatural. And even if something does trigger me, you guys would keep me from hurting anyone. Right?" Her eyes swept around the room, eyebrow arched.

"Of course, Sophia. Unlike us, we know how much you dislike shedding blood. We'll keep you in check." Rebekah replied for all three of them.

"Yeah, Sophia. Elena'd never forgive me if I let you lose control." Stefan spoke up, giving a small smile. The two shared a looking, knowing he also spoke of himself.

But he hadn't completely fallen back into his ripper ways, so Sophia was still hopeful that he'd be able to be turned back around before he slipped anymore. And now that they were home, her twin would be there to remind him just what he could lose and help him. And Sophia was thankful, because being the sole person trying to keep a ripper from ripping was exhausting.

"Good. That's good. I guess that means I can go home soon, then." She smiled a little hesitantly, still fearful she'd end up injuring someone.

"I'll be with you and I promise not to let you do something you'll regret." Stefan reassured, reaching over the coffee table to squeeze her knee.

"Thanks. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I attacked anyone the way I did Gloria." She shook her head, trying to get the woman's face out of her mind.

"Well, I doubt your family and friends would enrage you the way Gloria did, so there should be little risk of that reoccurring. And as he said, Stefan will be there to keep an eye on you." Klaus said firmly.

Usually she'd balk at needing anyone to 'keep an eye on her', but at the moment she was too afraid of her uncontrollable emotions to get worked up. If having Stefan babysit her meant no one would get hurt, then she'd get over it. Her loved ones' lives were more important than her pride, hands down.

"I'm sorry you guys can't come. I just don't think it'd be the best time to approach them, you know."

"It's alright, my love. You deserve to spend time with your family. Besides, this house needs to begin renovations and I've gotten word from James that there is a pack in Kansas, so I'll be leaving in a few weeks to take care of them."

"But we just got back." She pouted, head tilted back on his shoulder so she could see his face.

"I won't be gone long, sweets, I promise. Just long enough to change them and then I'll be back." Klaus couldn't resist leaning down to nip at her protruding lip, soothing the slight pain with a swipe of his tongue.

"You better, mister, or I'll get creative with my spells." She muttered, still pouting. She knew it was a lot to ask for, but she really just wanted everyone to get along and to be able to have her family and boyfriend all in the same town without it going up in flames. She was tired of constantly being separated from those she loved.

"Well, I don't know about y'all, but I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Sophia said and stood, reaching down to tug Klaus's hand up so he'd follow her. Slinging an arm around her waist, the hybrid brought her into his side and kissed her temple.

"We'll get you registered in school tomorrow, Bekah, while they're busy. Goodnight."

"Night, Nik, Sophia."

"Night."

The two watched the couple exit the room, headed towards one of the bedrooms. They were still reeling from Sophia's revelations, but they were both happy the girl seemed more at ease now that she knew what was actually going on. They could only hope that that lasted longer than a day, as it was almost a certainty that things were going to hit the fan soon. Such was life in Mystic Falls.

**AN: Okay, so what'd you all think? Also, I'm not really sure if it's 'Bekks' or 'Beks', so if someone could let me know, that be great.**

**Also, for anyone willing to help out, I'm having to create a storyline for the ghost episode because Rebekah wasn't even in it, so I'm trying to figure out how those two would work into it. I don't know if someone should haunt Sophia and Rebekah has to save her, or if Sophia works with Bonnie to close the veil. I'm open to any and all suggestions, so please let me know what you guys think. Thanks so much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so I made a couple of changes in the last chapter that I should mention. I had Analisa note that the connection between Klaus and Sophia is not what had them develop feelings for each other; that they did that all on their own. Also, I decided I wanted Sophia to have a few days of training before she returns, so she isn't going home the next day. Thanks and I hope you all like the story and will be amazing and leave reviews!**

Lily: Thanks for the help! I hope you like the chapter.

Anissa: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked the last chapter!

Kylee: Thanks so much for the review. I'm so happy you liked the chapter!

Guest: Thanks! I so agree that the lovebirds need to get out and about. Unfortunately, I don't see that happening until she tells everyone she's back, as there really aren't that many places to go in Mystic Falls. But I haven't finished the chapter yet, so we'll see where it goes. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: Not sure how many of these I need to put up, but I still don't own anything related to TVD. **

Chapter 6: Working Hard is Hard Work

Sophia slowly made her way out of the bedroom, ears perked for any noise. She'd woken alone, something she really disliked since she was deprived of her morning snuggles. Not that Klaus would ever admit to snuggling. Like not _ever_. The very thought of him telling Stefan or Rebekah had the witch stifling a chuckle.

As she strained her ears, she had to admit that it was more difficult now that she was actively trying to use the skill. Before, the enhanced hearing had kicked in when she wasn't even trying, especially when she was in the middle of her blood haze. But if she ever wanted to get full control over herself and her body, she needed to train and hone her skills, no matter how difficult they were proving to be.

Sophia had been about to give up on her stupid hearing when she heard a faint murmuring coming from somewhere beneath her. Excited she'd finally gotten something, the witch paused by the stairs to try and pinpoint just where the voices were coming from.

Now that her ears were attuned to the sound, the mumbling words soon became understandable, revealing the three were currently talking about setting up some sort of schedule. Closing her eyes, Sophia concentrated on following the sound waves until she located them in the kitchen.

Beaming with her success, Sophia hurried down the stairs, wanting to share her joy with the others. Only her happiness was short lived, as she found herself suddenly slamming into a wall in the kitchen. She'd been walking quickly and had unintentionally sped up so fast she had no time to stop or brace for impact.

"Ow!" The witch moaned, both sides of her body aching now from the rough impact with the wall and then the floor. Rubbing at her face, she looked up to see three pairs of concerned and amused eyes focused on her.

"You alright, darling?" Klaus questioned and she scowled at the laughter in his tone. It wasn't as if she had purposefully run into the wall. Jack asses, the lot of them.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, you jerks." She stood, rolling her eyes as they snickered at her. Ass hats.

"You might try avoiding the walls in the future." Rebekah voiced, grinning at the brunette.

Sophia rolled her eyes and hopped up onto the counter Klaus was leaning against, hiding a smile when his hand wrapped around her bare calf. He might not admit his feelings for her often, but there was no way for him to deny them either, at least not to her.

"So are you guys going to help me train or what? I don't particularly want to keep running into walls, no matter how amusing you might find it." She retorted, glaring playfully at the still snickering vampires.

"Yes, we decided it would be best to have you practice in the forest as the humans should be arriving soon to begin the renovations." Klaus murmured, fingers stroking the smooth tan skin under his fingers, delighted it was still summer and she was wearing shorts.

"Hmm. That's probably best. And hopefully being surrounded by nature will help me out." She gave a little nod.

"Well let's get this started. I'd like to return home sometime soon." Stefan said, even when the others knew he was still hesitant to return because of his drinking problem. But he really missed Elena and Damon, no matter his bloodthirst.

"I'll meet up with you; I need to give the instructions to the contractor." Klaus said, pulling the witch into his side to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Alright. But no snacking Klaus. And even if you compel them, you better be paying them for their work." She poked a finger into his chest, wanting him to know she was dead serious. No one deserved to be used for their labor and then not paid for all their work. It just wasn't right.

"Yes, I know." The hybrid rolled his eyes at her and sent a glare at the other two, who were both once more snickering.

"Good." She beamed up at him and gave him another light kiss before heading towards the door leading out to a patio.

"Keep her safe." Klaus's voice went low, staring hard at the two until they nodded, knowing he'd retaliate if Sophia wasn't 100% healthy and happy when he arrived. And Rebekah had just gotten out of her coffin and didn't want to go back. As for Stefan, well, he didn't have the dagger option so he'd just be dead. Which would suck.

"Come on, the sooner we get started to sooner I'll get to go home!" Sophia called back into the kitchen, her voice laced with irritation at having to wait. And if there was one thing Sophia Gilbert just did not deal well with was patience, which often turned into boredom. Which then turned into a very annoyed witch.

"We're coming." Stefan rolled his eyes before stepping out of the house, followed by the blonde Original.

"Jeez it's about time. I'd have died of old age if you'd taken any longer." She muttered sarcastically, making the others roll their eyes at the girl before Stefan pulled her into his arms.

"You're such a drama queen."

Sophia's mouth dropped open, but before she could retort they were rushing through the air at a dizzying speed. She was just thankful she'd pulled her hair up into a ponytail before coming downstairs; as she was sure it'd be a knotted mess otherwise. And knotty hair just was not attractive.

When Sophia opened her eyes, they were in the middle of the forest and Stefan released her. Taking a deep breath, the witch allowed the sounds and smells of the forest to wash over her. Her surroundings pulsed with life and energy, filling her being up until she felt calm and collected, tuning into nature like a satellite.

"While we wait for Nik, perhaps we should work on your speed." Rebekah said, bringing the witch back to reality.

"Sure, I'm game. So how're we doing this?" She questioned as she tightened her ponytail.

"Pick a spot you want to get to and visualize yourself there. Once you get the hang of it, you'll actually be able to see your surroundings as you move, but for now it'll probably be a blur." Stefan supplied.

"Right. Visualize." She rolled her neck before focusing on a small clear section a short distance away. When nothing happened after several moments, she huffed in irritation.

"This isn't working."

"You might try actually moving." The blonde Original's voice was brimming with amusement, which caused Sophia to blush before giving her the one finger salute.

"I knew that."

The vampires chuckled at her muttered words. Squaring her shoulders, Sophia refocused and began running, once more speeding up about halfway through. Meaning she slammed roughly into a tree trunk with a yelp of pain.

"Sophia! Are you alright?" The two vamped to where she lay, worried when they smelt blood. Klaus would not be happy.

"Fuck that hurt." The witch gasped, the wind having been knocked out of her. Stefan had to step back as his hunger began clawing at him, leaving the female vampire to examine Sophia.

"Is anything broken?" Rebekah questioned, accessing the girl. She was bleeding from a shallow cut on her arm, which the vampire guessed was from impact with the rough bark. But otherwise she looked fine.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe practicing in the forest wasn't such a good idea." Sophia wheezed as she let her friend help her up, rubbing at her sore ribs.

"Do you want to go back to the house?"

"And tell Klaus I couldn't handle some tree trunks? No way." She shook her head. Sophia spied Stefan standing several feet away, face twisted in concentration as he obviously tried to fight his hunger.

"Beks, I'm gonna keep practicing, but maybe now's a good time for breakfast. I'm sure you haven't eaten yet." Rebekah arched a brow in question, but a look of understanding quickly filtered over her face when she saw where the witch's gaze was trained.

"You're right, I am feeling a bit peckish. Why don't we go grab a bite, Stefan?" He looked up, having missed the entire conversation.

"What?" The man asked in confusion.

"Sophia wants some privacy; she's a little embarrassed. So let's go get breakfast and give her some time alone." Rebekah whispered, even though Sophia could hear her and rolled her eyes. But if it got Stefan away and taken care of, then that was cool with her.

"Oh, um, alright. Sure." Stefan gave a nod.

"No eating anyone, Beks. Stick to blood bags." The Original pouted, but when Sophia stared her down, she sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Let's go." And they were gone, leaving the witch alone.

"Alright Sophia, it's time to get this shit done." She said firmly to herself before she took another deep breath and began running back towards her starting position. While she didn't hit a tree this time, she overshot her goal and ended up tripping over a log.

"I do believe you'll be the very first hybrid not able to stay on their feet. I can only hope the rest of your kind have better luck remaining standing." She groaned as Klaus's voice washed over her. She really should have figured he'd show up just to see her land flat on her face.

"Don't be a dickhead." Klaus smirked as he watched her stand, admiring her backside in the little shorts she was wearing.

"Where're the others? They're supposed to be helping you."

"They went to get some blood. And I was doing just fine, thank you very much." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Ah, I can see that." He was suddenly in front of her, fingers tracing the small trail of blood from her scratch.

"Okay, that tree came out of nowhere. It so wasn't my fault." He smirked at her, his red lips drawing her attention. They were seriously the work of the devil, tempting her to forget everything and everyone and just drown in their softness and taste.

"I'm sure, sweetheart. Oaks are so tricky like that." His amused words had her eyes snapping up to his.

"How am I supposed to master anything when I can't even do something as simple as run?" She pouted.

"You just need to concentrate, darling." Klaus murmured as he eased himself behind her, hands sliding to her hips to pull her flush against him.

"Close your eyes and listen. Nature is a witch's playground, so you should have an advantage over even vampires out here. You should be able to filter out all the various sounds around you until you can focus on a singular noise." His words were said softly against her ear, making the witch shudder and her heart begin to pound as desire surged through her.

Bringing her hands down until they were griping his against her hips, Sophia closed her eyes and opened her ears. It was difficult to focus at first because she was hyperaware of Klaus, but eventually that dulled, allowing her mind to wander elsewhere.

The first blast of sound made her cry out, as everything seemed to be on a speakerphone. The birds chirping, small creatures moving about on the forest floor, twigs breaking under deer hooves, the rushing of a spring. It was overwhelming.

"Focus on a single sound." Klaus reminded her quietly.

Giving the barest of nods, Sophia imagined herself pushing the other noises away, concentrating on the rushing water over rocks. She wasn't sure where the spring was, but it had to be a fair distance from her, as it was harder to keep it then the other sounds.

"I hear running water." She said with a smile, eyes still closed.

"Good. Now go farther. Can you hear the cars passing by on the highway?"

Eyebrows scrunching together in attention, the witch pushed beyond the water, searching for the highway. The sounds were growing fainter the more she tried to hear, but she eventually heard what sounded like a car honking.

"I think I can hear something. It's so far away. But a car's honking." She questioned more than stated.

"Yes, very good." Beaming, she opened her eyes and spun in his arms to face him. Quickly wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she brought his mouth down to hers for a heated kiss.

"That was amazing!" She gushed happily when they parted, hugging him tightly in her excitement.

"You just needed a proper teacher, is all. Now, the speed is something you'll really have to get used to. But the thing that keeps making you trip or hit things is you, Sophia."

"Well, obviously it'd be me, as I'm the one falling down." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You misunderstand me. I mean you thinking like a human is what is hindering you. You do not believe, truly, that you can move as quickly as a vampire. Until you can overcome your human mindset, I fear you'll keep making impact with unsuspecting objects."

"But I _am_ human, Nik. How am I supposed to get over that?"

"From what the ghost implied, I doubt you're truly still human. You're a mixture of witch, vampire, and werewolf. There's really no telling _what_ you are." Sophia bit her lip, wanting to refute his statement but knowing she couldn't. But if she wasn't human, than was she going to end up losing herself over time the way so many vampires tended to?

"So tell me Jedi Master, what do I have to do to have vamp speed?" Klaus gave her a look that clearly said he didn't find her funny. Which was just BS, because Sophia Gilbert was hilarious.

"Stop thinking so hard, just do it. As with your hearing, the ability is within you and you must unlock it yourself. Stop thinking you can't do it, as you won't be able to thinking like that."

"Right. Just do it. Like it's that easy." She muttered to herself.

"It is that easy." Spinning around, she could just make out Klaus's figure almost ½ a mile away.

"Show off!" She called out loudly, which just earned a deep chuckle before he was once more before her.

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms, his sliding around her back until she was held securely. Sophia wrapped her arms around his waist, peering up at him with a questioning look.

"Now just focus on the feeling."

Before she could question him, they were moving rapidly. Sophia had to clench her eyes shut as the swirling colors were threatening to have her stomach rebel. She clutched tighter to him, nails digging into his cotton covered back as she tried to settle her stomach and do as he said, focus on the feelings.

It felt like her skin hadn't caught up to their movement, as it was stretching tight over her body as if part of it remained where they had stood. But it wasn't painful, which the witch was thankful for, just an unusual sensation. Wind whipped at her face as Klaus continued to run, giving evidence to just how fast they were actually moving.

"Open your eyes." The hybrid whispered into her ear. But she could still feel the rushing air over her skin and shook her head, not wanting to risk her stomach mutinying against her.

"Come on, darling. You'll never get better if you don't try."

Hating that he was issuing a challenge, Sophia silently cursed him before slowly opening one eye. She shuddered as the colors swirled around her rapidly, but she kept the eye open, not willing to appear weak in front of Klaus, no matter how her tummy clenched.

"There now, that wasn't so hard." His velvety voice washed over her, calming her nerves down a little as her other eye opened. Her grip on him didn't waiver, though, as she was still a little queasy. But the longer she gazed around her, the more clear things became.

As Stefan had said, once she was actually used to the movement, it was as if everything was standing completely frozen in time and they were moving through the air without disturbing a thing. She could literally see dewdrops on tree leaves and a bee about to take pollen from a tree. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Looking up at him, Sophia saw Klaus's lips curve into a smile as he glanced down at her.

"It's all about practice." He said quietly, coming to a stop in the exact place they'd left.

Leaning up, Sophia lightly nipped at his full bottom lip before sealing their mouths together, arms rising to loop around his shoulders as his hands slid down her back.

"I can think of other things to practice." She smiled at him, teeth grazing his scruffy chin as her eyes sparkled at him. Smirking, Klaus tightened his grip on her sides.

"I'd have thought we'd gotten past the practicing stage." His voice had gone deep, causing goose bumps to pebble her flesh and her cheeks to flush as desire surged through her.

"Oh please stop, I really don't want to test my gag reflex." The two glanced over to see Rebekah and Stefan emerging from the trees.

"You're so dramatic." Klaus remarked as Sophia stepped away.

"So how's training going?" Stefan asked, wanting to move beyond the uncomfortable moment. It was bad enough when he'd walk in on a moment between the couple; but now with Rebekah, it was even more awkward than ever before.

"It's a work in progress. Unlike the rest of you, I wasn't changed overnight so I have to grow into the new abilities." Sophia replied.

"Well, let's start the real training, shall we?" Rebekah said before suddenly slicing into her wrist with a knife she'd taken from the house.

When the scent hit the air, Sophia inhaled deeply and her mouth began to water. Spinning towards the blonde, the witch licked her lips before rushing to her, seeming to be able to use her speed with no problem. It was very clear, then, that when she was in the 'red haze', as Sophia termed it, she had no difficulty using her enhanced abilities.

"You must learn control, Sophia. You cannot react every time you smell supernatural blood." Klaus's voice floated around her as she stared at the bleeding wrist, held away from it by Rebekah's uninjured arm.

"I want it." She growled, red eyes flicking up to glare at Rebekah before she ripped the arm restraining her away and lunged for the bleeding arm.

"Are you going to let your hunger control you, like an animal?"

Turning at his words, Sophia snarled at the hybrid, not liking the implication. But before she could think past the haze to give a coherent answer, more blood was spilled, drawing her attention to Stefan, who was now also sporting a sliced wrist.

"Want it." She muttered before vamping to him, little fangs bared as she tried to reach the wound.

"Think through the lust, Sophia. You're not me, you aren't consumed with the hunger yet. You don't want to end up like me, Sophia, a ripper. You're stronger than I am." Stefan said quietly, amazed he was actually able to be so frank when human blood was coursing through his system like a drug. But he didn't want the witch to turn into a monster like him.

Sophia jerked away from him, stumbling a little as she backed away quickly, eyes wide as she stared at her tortured friend. She did not want to become a monster, to be so driven by thirst that she didn't care who she hurt just as long as she got to feed. She was Sophia Gilbert, damn it, and was not going to be a victim of her new circumstances.

"You're right, sorry." She mumbled, pushing at the hunger until her mind was completely clear. While her face didn't change back to normal, she wasn't on the verge of tearing into her friends. Which was a job well done in her book.

"Very good, sweetheart." Red eyes locked with sea-green ones and it was like all the ground work she'd just gained vanished from underneath her feet.

She wasn't sure if it was because she was still in her heightened form or because of the unresolved sexual tension they'd built up before the others arrived, but her body was suddenly thumping with a desire for not only Klaus's blood, but for his body as well. She could literally already taste him on her tongue.

"Nik." Her voice was low, almost a growl as she stepped towards him and was suddenly right in front of him. Her head tilted to the side as she seemed to size him up, eyes flicking down to lock on his jugular, ears picking up the sound of his delicious blood pumping through his veins.

"Well, it's obvious that Klaus has more of an effect on her then we do. So at least we know she won't be as tempted around the others." Stefan commented, but Sophia paid him no heed as she leaned into the hybrid, nuzzling his throat as she breathed his scent in.

Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hands stroking down her ponytail as he waited to see what she'd do. When her little teeth scraped against the tender flesh he sucked in a breath, holding her tighter against him as the small fangs slowly sank into him. The bite sent shocks through his system, making him hyperaware of her soft body against his as she sucked at his blood.

"Mmm." Sophia moaned as she pulled away, blood painting her lips before they were locked on his hungrily. Her hands held him against her, fingers gripping his hair almost painfully as their tongues battled for supremacy.

"Uhg."

Rebekah turned away, face scrunched up in distaste. She was glad her brother had finally allowed someone into his heart, but that did not mean she wanted to be witness to their passion. A sister should not have to see that much sexual activity of her brother, no matter what century they were in; it was just gross all around.

"More. I want more." Sophia muttered against his lips, pulling away just enough to grab his cotton shirt in her hands and tug, delighted when it ripped in two with little effort. She licked her lips, nails scratching down his chest and abs, pleased the workouts had turned him into a very fine example of the male physique.

"Get a room." Stefan called out, really not wanting to see them couple either. And since he was supposed to stay low until Sophia announced their return, he didn't have that many places to go to escape them.

"Great idea." Sophia smirked at her boyfriend before she was rushing them towards the house, not even batting an eye as they sped by the clueless humans and up to the room he'd designated as theirs. It was really a good thing they hadn't started demolition on it yet, as the workers would certainly have been shocked.

Klaus grunted when he was slammed against the door, lips stretching into a smirk at her, relishing in this new side of her. They'd certainly not always been gentle in bed, but he'd had to hold back a lot so as not to break her; so the hybrid was looking forward to letting himself go completely with her.

Sophia smirked back at him before she pressed her lips against his, her nails leaving fire down his front as she drew blood. Moaning against his mouth, she pulled away to lap at the liquid, sliding down his body as she went, making him groan as she got closer to his straining member.

"You taste so good." Her words were barely above a whisper, but they had the man gripping her hair tightly, drawing her eyes up to lock with his as her tongue flicked against his healing skin. He pulled her up and spun them around until she was pressed against the door, her hands suddenly held securely above her head.

"You're overdressed, sweetheart." His dimples flashed at her before she was naked from the waist up, her shirt and bra lying ruined on the floor and a smirking hybrid indulging himself in a kiss so heated it had her toes curling in her sneakers.

"Nik." She breathed out when their lips parted, chest heaving has her heart pounded in want and her body began to hum.

Klaus gripped her thighs and pulled her up so her legs could wrap around his hips and her arms around his shoulders. The hybrid's hands slid up the backs of her thighs and up over her denim covered ass, giving each cheek an appreciative squeeze and making the witch sigh as she twisted his curls around her fingers.

"Such a wanton little thing." His voice rumbled over her, making her tighten her legs around him as lust pooled in her belly.

Skimming his lips down her cheek to her throat, Klaus paid due attention to the sensitive spot behind her left ear that had her mewling as she clutched him tighter to her, thankful he was so strong or she'd have definitely already broken him.

Hands still on her bottom, Klaus used it as leverage to have her sliding further up the door so he could reach her mounds, not bothered in the least by the new position as he could feel her pulsing warmth through her shorts as she rubbed against his abs.

He first suckled the right breast, making Sophia arch her back and moan as his tongue flicked over her taunt nipple before he did the same for the left, alternating between the two every couple of minutes. By the time he finally released her, Sophia thought her body was going to go up in flames.

"You have such pretty breasts, my love."

She twitched, literally twitched, at his tone, her nerve endings already threatening to electrify. Klaus smirked at her as he moved away from the door, allowing her body to slide down his as he lowered her legs back down to the ground, her pebbles rubbing enticingly against his chest.

"Nik." She groaned, red eyes locking on his hot gaze, drawing him in again until their mouths were fused together as she pushed him towards the bed.

Thankfully the 1000+ year old was a lot more coordinated than the witch and didn't even stumble as he walked backwards. But when his back hit the footboard, he spun them around until she was once more pressed against him and a hard surface.

Breaking away from her mouth, Klaus licked her bottom lip before moving away, making the witch pout at being denied. Her pout turned into a lustful mewl, however, when he ripped her shorts and panties from her body, leaving her in only her sneakers, which he pulled off so quickly she didn't even feel the movement.

"So beautiful." Klaus murmured as his slowly stood, hands sliding up her silky skin as he went.

"Now who's overdressed?" She quirked a brow at him, teeth licking at her little fangs as her hooded eyes watched him.

Reaching out, she pulled at his belt, delighted when the leather snapped under her hands and allowed her to make quick work of his black jeans. The hybrid kicked his boots and the jeans off, as they still hung from his ankles, until they were both completely naked.

"Mmm." Sophia's fingers trailed down his chest and abdomen until they encircled his erection, giving it a strong squeeze that had him almost going cross-eyed. She gave a few strokes before her hand was removed and she found herself bending forward slightly facing the bed, hands gripping the footboard under Klaus's.

"Hold on." Taking his words to heart, Sophia gripped the wood tightly before his vanished. Glancing over her shoulder, Sophia's eyes locked with his as the hybrid's fingers slid over her cleft, making her give a little shudder.

Pressing his lips to her spine, Klaus ran his digits up the wet heat of her center a few times before slowly easing a finger into her, having to fight down his urge to just surge into her when her muscles clenched him tightly. Sophia's head dropped forward as he began moving his finger, moaning when he added a second digit and curled them towards her pubic bone, grazing the spongy hot spot and making the witch shudder.

"You're always so wet." Really, allowing him to dirty talk was just not right. Not only was his voice normally super-hot, but when he talked like this, Sophia thought she'd literally go crazy from it.

"Nik, please." She moaned, pressing back and tightening her inner muscles until she was milking his fingers.

"As you wish, sweetheart." A shiver worked over her as his voice whispered against her ear.

Klaus withdrew his fingers and gripped his erection, using her juices to lubricate himself generously. Wrapping a hand around her left knee, Klaus forced her leg to bend upward and holding it there as he aligned himself with her center. When he slid into her, Sophia couldn't stop the moan that sounded from her throat as he filled her, her grip on the footboard so tight the wood was threatening to splinter.

Pushing forward until he was fully seated within her hot core, Klaus slid his free hand around her front, using it to pull her up straight until her head was resting on his shoulder. Her right hand released the footboard and curled it back and around, her fingers clenching his neck has her back arched when he pulled away before slamming forward.

Klaus's grip on her knee was bruising as he used it for leverage as his began thrusting, not concerned with being gentle as Sophia's more instinctual, animalistic persona was still present. And the mewls and moans coming from the witch proved that even if there was pain, it only enhanced the pleasure that was pulsing through her.

"Fuck." Sophia moaned as they set a fast pace, his cock surging in and out of her at an inhuman speed.

She smelled the instant her nails broke skin, his intoxicating scent filling her head until it was literally all she could smell. Her own essences was soon filling the room as she bit through her bottom lip, blood filling her mouth as her body tightened around his.

"Bite me." Klaus's pace slowed for a moment as he heard her words, not believing she'd actually said them. She'd made it very clear that there would be not biting, but he summarized it was this new side of her that wanted it.

"You sure?" Nodding, Sophia tilted her head as far as it would go, exposing all of her neck. Not that she really needed to, as Klaus's mouth was already planted there, but whatever.

Gripping her tightly, the hybrid's face shifted until his double fangs were grazing the smooth skin of her neck, making Sophia shudder in want as the footboard gave in and splintered under her fingers. Trying to be gentle, Klaus pierced her flesh, moaning into her neck as her blood filled his mouth. It was still the most delicious he'd ever tasted and it had his body almost vibrating with lust.

Picking back up his pace, Klaus brought his wrist up to Sophia's face, not having to spell it out for the turned on witch. Witch a cry of pleasure, Sophia sank her fangs into his wrist, her body imploding at the first taste of him. Her walls spasmed around him, urging him on further as he continued to drink from her, his own body threatening to snap as she sucked from him.

It was the most erotic, amazing, firework producing thing she'd ever experienced. Their sex had always been awesome, as it couldn't not be with the two of them. But this, sex with blood sharing was just beyond anything she'd ever even imagined before.

It was as if she could feel herself being pulled into him, but then cycling back so he was in her, until they were literally fused together with no beginning and no end. She could certainly understand why blood sharing was so personal if others experienced even a fraction of the sensations she was at that moment.

Klaus gave a few more powerful thrusts and a strong pull at her neck before the fire in their blood consumed them both. They broke away from each other at the same time, their lips seeming to find each other on instinct as their climaxes roared through them.

Sophia released the ruined footboard and gripped Klaus's face tightly, her right leg threatening to crumble under her as it shook from both the strain and the force of her orgasm.

Pulling away, Klaus lowered her leg back to the ground, keeping a hold on her so she didn't just melt into the floor. The witch turned until she could rest her head against his heaving chest, closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath and for her body to stop quaking, which didn't seem to be its priority as it continued to spasm for several minutes.

"That was—"

"Yes it was." Klaus replied, leaning down to press a light kiss to her forehead. Sophia sighed happily as her fingers tangled in his necklaces, content to just let him hold her until she recovered since he seemed to be in better shape than her. Stupid, wonderful hybrid.

"So I'm not sure if I'm going to freak out about the biting thing or not." She mumbled, her lips moving against his pectoral muscle as she spoke. Klaus ran his hands up her back until he was cupping her shoulder blades, keeping her against him firmly.

"It has to be a result of your new, more animalistic form, my love. I wouldn't be worried about it as long as you don't plan to partake in such an activity with anyone but me."

Sophia tilted her head back and rolled her eyes at him, prompting him to lean down to capture her in a kiss. The witch gave a little moan as his tongue slipped past her lips, their tastes mixing together until her head was buzzing. But she was so sated on both blood and lust that the taste didn't bring her other form back, which had seemed to melt away as they calmed down.

"Let's take a shower, sweetheart." Klaus said, steering them towards the adjoining bathroom before she could even protest. Not that she'd want to, as she felt kinda gross, truth be told.

"And after, we'll have lunch before training again." She said, which he just shrugged in answer as he went to the shower to turn it on. How the house already had running water, gas, and electric, Sophia wasn't really sure; but she was thankful as Klaus pulled her into the blissfully hot water.

/*/

"Stefan, where are you?"

Sophia turned to see Klaus on his cell, an irritated look on his face. They'd ventured back outside to practice more and had found the other two gone, the car missing as well. She didn't think it was a big deal, but Klaus was a control freak, so he did not take kindly to the vampires being gone without his prior knowledge.

"_We thought we'd give you guys some space." _

The witch was excited that she could hear Stefan's response without having to force herself to focus on the conversation completely. It might be a result of her earlier practice or the Original hybrid blood coursing through her system, but whatever it was, Sophia was happy to see the improvement.

"That doesn't explain where you are."

"_Rebekah convinced me to give her driving lessons."_

Sophia arched a brow at Klaus, not having expected that. Although she could understand the newly awakened Original wanting to be able to drive, since she'd never had the opportunity to try her hand at it, since she was too 'elite' to drive herself in the 1920s.

"You do know that you're very flammable, don't you?" Klaus questioned, making the witch chuckle as she leaned against a tree.

"_You don't have to be an ass."_ Rebekah's voice sounded over the phone, her irritation very obvious and making Klaus's lips twitch in amusement.

"Don't wreck the car and be back soon so we can go out to dinner." Klaus said before hanging up.

"How many dents do you think there'll be?" Sophia questioned with a grin, the image of Stefan trying to teach Rebekah to drive hilarious. Hopefully it wouldn't send him completely over the edge into his old ripper ways just out of frustration.

"Too many to count, I'm sure. Hopefully it'll be in one piece when they return." Sophia laughed at his expression.

"It's not like you can't afford a new car. Now let's get back to training because I'd really like to stop running into things." She said.

"Of course, we can't have a clumsy hybrid running around. You'll give us a bad name." Sophia jabbed at his side with her elbow, but Klaus only chuckled and pulled her against him for a kiss. She really was too easy to rile up.

"You're so lucky you're pretty." She sad before she stepped away, ignoring his dimples as she tried to focus.

Now was not the time to get sidetracked by the hybrid, as she really wanted to master these abilities so she could return home. School started in a few days and she was so not going to miss her first day as a senior, no ma'am.

**AN: Okay, so what did you guys think? Please let me know. Your reviews make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Please don't kill me, I really didn't mean to be gone for so long. My life has literally blown up in my face so I'm still trying to get things back under control. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I thought you'd all been waiting too long already so here it is. Sorry again for the delay and I'm working on getting my head back on straight so I can write again.**

Chapter 7: Welcome Home

"Are you sure you're ready, love?" Sophia glanced over to where Klaus sat, fingers tapping out a beat on the steering wheel, a tell to his agitation. Smiling, she leaned over her arm rest and pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can do this, Nik. And Stefan will be there just in case."

The two glanced into the back, where said vampire was staring out of the window, eyes transfixed on the large white house. She just hoped it wasn't Stefan that ended up going crazy, as she really needed him there to keep her in check. If they both got bloodthirsty, there was little hope of no one getting hurt.

"Very well. Since you'll be staying here, I'll start demolition on our room so it'll be done when you wish to return."

"Don't pout." She grinned, giving him another kiss before she opened her door and stepped out of the car. Before she could even take a step towards the trunk, Klaus was in front of her, pushing her against the vehicle, hands circling her waist.

"I do not _pout_." He retorted, blue-green eyes going hot, making her heart pick up tempo. How he could get her to respond with just one look was seriously ridiculous.

"Of course not. You're the great Niklaus Mikaelson, feared above all. You'd never do something so…human." She smirked cheekily up at him, earning a low growl before his lips were on hers, demanding her to respond. Giving a little mewl, she slid her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her so they were flush.

"Are we gonna go inside soon or am I to just watch you two make out? Because I really don't wish to be a third wheel and you said we'd be back around noon." Stefan's voice broke through, his irritation crystal clear. The two pulled away and gave him annoyed looks, which just earned a shrug before the vampire moved to get their bags out of the trunk.

"So what're you gonna do now?" Sophia questioned as she wiggled out from between the hybrid and the car, smoothing her hands down her top to get any wrinkles out.

"Rebekah has convinced me to finish her driving lessons." Klaus replied in a pained voice.

"How'd she manage to do that?" She asked in amusement.

"By mentioning how unhappy you'd be if she ran someone over in her inexperience." He glared at her, which just made the witch's lips twitch before she gave into the chuckle that refused to be silenced at the image of Klaus giving driving lessons to his little sister.

"Poor baby." She mocked, laughing again when he tugged her against him roughly and bit at her neck. Her amusement quickly turned into want as his blunt teeth grazed her sensitive skin, sending sparks through her system and a shiver coursing down her spine.

"You guys are worse than rabbits." Stefan muttered, drawing their attention once more. Sophia blushed before shrugging, not ashamed that she found her boyfriend irresistible. Because really, if you weren't driven crazy by your significant other, you needed to find a new one.

"I'll call you later." She murmured, pressing another kiss to his red lips before she moved away.

"Take care of her. Don't let her lose control." Klaus said lowly to Stefan as Sophia began to make her way up the drive.

"I won't." Stefan responded with a nod before he followed behind her, duffle bag slung over his shoulders. Klaus sighed before he got back into his SUV, hating he actually had to let her be. Her family better not do anything to upset his witch or else there'd be hell to pay.

"You ready for this?" Sophia questioned as glanced over at the silent vampire as she got ready to open the door. Stefan rocked back on his heels before taking a deep breath, knowing he could actually be honest with Sophia.

"Not really, but I can't avoid them just because I'm having problems again." He replied, trying to calm himself.

"Hey, it'll be alright. You'll watch my back and I'll watch yours. Right?"

"Right." They smiled at each other before the witch twisted the handle, satisfied when it opened without a fight. She really needed to get a key made.

The two walked into the mostly silent house, their enhanced ears picking up on the quiet shuffling that was coming from the kitchen. Sophia rolled her eyes at her friend as she set her bag by the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, Stefan falling into step behind her.

"SURPRISE!" The two unsurprised people smiled as their friends shot up out of hiding places with beaming faces. It was obvious Caroline had planned this, as there was a "Welcome Home" banner and a cake.

"Ah, you guys are such dorks." Sophia laughed before she was on Elena and Jenna, pulling the two into a tight triple hug. Elena squeezed her for a moment before breaking away, throwing her arms around her boyfriend and capturing his mouth with hers, earning catcalls and whistles from Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Welcome back." Jenna whispered into her ear before two pulled away.

The older woman raked her eyes up and down her niece, trying to see if anything had changed over the summer. But Sophia looked amazing, so it was clear that the months had been good on her, so she felt the tight knot that had been in her stomach since she'd left ease.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Caroline said happily as she pulled the doppelgänger into a hug. Sophia smiled and embraced her friend, also thankful to finally be back. She'd really need to stop leaving for such long periods of time because it was seriously getting in the way of her life and friendships.

"Me too, Care. I've missed you." The witch pulled away with a grin before she was tugged away from the vampire into strong werewolf arms, making Sophia laugh as she was spun around the kitchen.

"We've missed you Sophia!" Tyler said as he twirled her around, grinning when her laughter filled the air. He hadn't seen her since she'd left the first time, so it was really great to see her again; even when Caroline sent them a jealous look.

"I've missed you all too. Now put me down, you beast." Sophia giggled, earning a low growl from the wolf that had her bursting into loud peals of laughter.

"I'll show you a beast, little girl." Tyler said before he attacked her, fingers finding her weak spots immediately.

"NO! Ty, stop it!" Sophia tried to squirm away, but the teen wouldn't be denied and kept her firmly in place.

"Mattie, save me!" Sophia begged, big doe eyes locking on the blonde. Willing to play along, as was their usual interaction, Matt dived for the brunette.

"I'll save you my lady." Even though Caroline felt the hot jab of jealousy for her friend's effortless relationship with the guys, she couldn't stop herself from laughing at their antics.

Stefan watched the interplay with interest, seeing for the first time a truly carefree side of the witch. While she certainly hadn't been serious all during the summer, she still hadn't been this light hearted, no matter how much she loved Klaus. It was good to see her relaxed and happy, not worrying about rather she would hurt her friends and family. It was certainly something he wished he could also experience.

Elena watched her sister, the heaviness in her heart lifting a little as the three fooled around. She was thrilled that Sophia and Stefan were both home, but it didn't remove the heaviness that'd began to grow since she'd found out about vampires and the supernatural.

It seemed as if with each passing day, she was pulled even deeper into the darkness, no matter how she might try to fight it. It didn't help that she had Damon, who was always tempting her to betray Stefan and herself and give into her darker desires.

"Okay, jeez, let the poor girl go." Jenna said, pulling the boys off her niece, who was clutching her sides as they ached from laughing so hard. The older woman helped the witch stand, rolling her eyes at Alaric, who'd remained silent during the whole scene.

"Where's Jeremy?" Sophia asked once she'd caught her breath, eyes flicking between Elena and Jenna.

"He's probably hiding from Bonnie." Caroline provided, drawing her attention.

"Why? Where's Bonnie? What happened?" Sophia asked in confusion, just then noticing her fellow witch was absent.

"I don't think now's really the time to talk about it." Elena spoke up, eyes flicking towards Matt, who looked down and his shoulders slumped.

Sophia had to clamp her mouth shut before her questions could jump out of it, not understanding what was going on, but not wanting to somehow hurt Matt. He was really too adorable to see sad.

"Is Damon also hiding?" Stefan asked, even though he figured his brother probably just didn't want to be there. He'd probably just wait at the house to welcome him back with a tumbler of scotch.

"I dunno." Elena shrugged, eyes not meeting his.

Sophia's gaze shot to her sister, her ears picking up the sudden acceleration of her sis's heartbeat, indicating that either she was lying or she was hiding something. Stefan also looked down at her, but somehow instinctively knew he really didn't want to know the truth, let it be.

"Let's eat." Caroline said to fill the silence, moving over to the counter to start handing out plates of food. Knowing not to even attempt to deny the blonde, the others shuffled towards her. Once their plates were full, the group situated themselves around the table.

"So how was your summer?" Elena asked the two, really wanting to get the details. Sophia and Stefan had both kept her pretty up to date, but she felt like there was something they weren't telling them. And if it kept the attention off her, then all the better.

Sophia's gaze met Stefan's, both thinking about the very big development that they'd kept from the other doppelgänger. Stefan arched a questioning brow at her, making Sophia fiddle with her fork before she sighed and set the utensil down.

"It was mostly boring, as all of you know. It took us forever to find the werewolves. I'm not sure if I've ever been more bored in my life." Sophia supplied, making the others snicker, all too aware of how well the witch handled boredom.

"So Klaus was really able to turn them into hybrids?" Tyler asked, more interested than the others in that one topic. Caroline shot him a look, not liking the way his eyes were peaked with interest.

"Yep. Well, we almost lost them all, as it takes doppelgänger blood to turn them without them dying. It was horrible. They bled out through their faces." Sophia's face scrunched up in disgust.

"So what? Klaus just used you like a blood bag?" Alaric asked, speaking for the first time. The witch glanced over at him, not liking the underlying current of hatred she could hear in his voice.

"No. I offered my blood to some of the wolves to speed the process up and we saw that they immediately started changing. I then 'donated' some blood for the purpose, so we could get out of the woods. I don't really do that well with nature." Sophia replied, eyes going hot as she defended her boyfriend.

"So every time he wants to turn a werewolf he'll take you with him?" Jenna questioned.

"No, of course not. He'll have a few bags of my blood to take with him."

"So you are a blood bag to him." Caroline said unkindly, not liking the thought of her friend anywhere near the psycho.

"Donating blood is better than him taking be away, isn't it? And this way Elena doesn't have to get involved. Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It's my damn blood; I'll do with it what I want." Sophia said, her anger quickly beginning to boil over from a simmer.

"But how can you just let yourself be used like that? If he really 'loved' you, then he wouldn't use you." Caroline retorted, not sensing the dangerous ground she was threading. Stefan watched his friend closely, prepared to launch himself at her if she got out of control.

"I provide the blood because I love _him_ and want him to be happy! He's waited a thousand years to make more of his kind, to not be the only one in the world, to not be lonely anymore. Who are you to think you know anything about this, Caroline Forbes?" Sophia demanded, hands clenching the table side until her knuckles turned white, the wood giving a low groan at the pressure.

"Let's just cool down. I'm sure Caroline didn't mean it the way it came out." Stefan said, slowly standing. Everyone's eyes were moving between the two women, completely confused as to what exactly was going on. They'd never seen Sophia get angry so quickly before, and over something so small.

"What's going on?" Matt questioned, drawing the witch's gaze. The human shot out of his chair in fright, the stool banging to the floor from the abrupt movement.

"Sophia!" Stefan called, pulling her attention back to him. The others gasped when they saw her eyes were ablaze, a deep crimson red having colored over her beautiful brown irises.

"What happened to her?" Elena asked in alarm, backing away from the table. Stefan ignored his girlfriend and moved to the witch, grasping her shoulders tightly and forcing her to look up at him.

"Sophia, calm down."

"You see, Klaus did something to her! I told you he'd do something to her!" Caroline exclaimed, earning a growl from Sophia, who started to struggle against the vampire's hold.

"Really? Stop insulting Klaus. You're making things worse." Stefan shot out angrily, shocking everyone further by his raised voice.

"Sophia, listen to me. These are your friends, remember? You don't want to hurt them. I'll keep you in check and you keep me in check, right?" Sophia's eyes glared at Caroline for a moment longer before she met Stefan's, giving a slight nod as she took a deep breath.

"I'm alright." Sophia said after a few moments, eyes slowly turning back to brown as she calmed down. She shoved her anger away, embarrassed it'd gotten the better of her so quickly. Klaus was definitely a trigger for her new side and she'd have to work on not reacting to jabs made towards him. Because, let's face it, not many people liked her boyfriend.

"Is anyone going to tell us what the hell just happened?" Jenna demanded.

"Sorry Caroline, I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I'm still getting used to all the changes." Sophia said, giving an apologetic smile to her friend before she turned to face her alarmed family.

"We should sit down, this might take a while." They all glanced at each other before slowly reseating themselves, all still on edge as they watched the newly returned doppelgänger.

Taking a deep breath, Sophia shared a look with Stefan before she dove in, finally telling them the truth about what'd really happened to her.

/*/

"Can we talk?" Sophia turned to see Tyler standing by the back door, hands in his pockets.

"Sure." She replied, thankful for the company. It'd been almost two hours since she'd finished her tale and he was the first person who'd come out of the house to talk with her. It hurt that they seemed so afraid of her, even though the witch understood the fear and doubt. She'd certainly been afraid of what she might be capable of.

"Let's take a walk." Tyler said and stepped off the back porch, trusting her to follow him. They might have only dated for a short while, but they'd been friends almost since birth, so he knew she'd be too interesting to refuse his request.

The two walked in silence, making their way towards the small playground/park that they'd used to play on. Sophia had a feeling she already knew what he wanted to talk about, and understood the trek was more to get away from enhanced blonde ears than anything else.

"You want to be a hybrid." She uttered once they'd sat down on the swings, cutting to the chase. There was no use beating around the bush.

"Yeah." Tyler shrugged, not surprised Sophia already knew what he was thinking.

"Ty, you have to be completely sure. There're no take backs with this. Once you're a hybrid, that's it. No going back." Sophia said, tilting her head to watch her friend as she began to slowly swing back and forth on her heels.

"You have no idea what I go through every month, Sophia. No one does, unless they're werewolves. It's absolutely excruciating. Every single bone in my body breaks. And then I lose myself once I'm a wolf, not really remembering anything until after I change back. It's pure hell." Reaching over, Sophia gripped his large hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

"It's the payment for being a werewolf, as well as a consequence for killing someone, no matter if it was an accident or not. Everything must be in balance, as I've been reminded of lately. It sucks huge, Ty, and I don't wish it on anyone. But changing into a hybrid shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I can't keep doing this. It hurts too much, Sophia. Please, you have to help me." Sighing, the witch leaned her head back to stare up at the sky, surprised it'd already gotten dark.

"I'll talk to Klaus. I'm sure he would be more than happy to change you. But, Ty, you should know that the hybrids have a strange bond with Klaus. They seem to want to please him, so they do what he asks without question. It—"

"Are they like slaves?" Tyler asked, worried for the first time.

"I don't think so. They didn't seem to have to do what he asks, only that they wanted to. I'm not really sure about it all, to be honest. But I wanted you to know about this before I speak with him, because I don't know how much it really affects the hybrids. I mean, they seemed like normal."

"What'd he make them do?"

"He asked them to go home, return to their lives until he calls on them. It's important that they remain who they were, you know. It'd be wrong to just have them completely forget their lives and loved ones just because Klaus changed them." Sophia shrugged.

"You would…you'd keep him from making me do anything I'd regret, right? I mean, he listens to you, right?" Glancing over at him, Sophia gave another small shrug.

"I don't think I'd have to keep him in check, to be honest. He promised he wouldn't do anything to you guys as long as you left him and Rebekah alone, so I think you'd be safe."

"I want to be a hybrid. They don't have to change unless they want to, and I want that. I can't bear even the thought of shifting again." Tyler said firmly.

"If you're absolutely sure." When he gave a firm nod, Sophia sighed.

"Alright then, I'll text Klaus. When do you want to do this?"

"My mother'll be gone tomorrow morning. Would that be a good time?" He couldn't help the note of excitement in his voice; he was too thrilled about the prospect of no longer being ruled by the full moon to care.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll call you when we're headed your way. Now we better get back before Care sends out a search party." The two shared a knowing smile and chuckle before they stood and headed back.

/*/

Sophia stared up at the dark ceiling, having been denied the beauty of sleep for the last few hours. Her mind just would not be silenced and she missed her bed buddy. Not that she'd give in and call him, as that would just make her look like a weak girl who couldn't sleep without her boyfriend. Which was just ridiculous. Sophia Gilbert did not need anyone. Nope. No one.

Huffing in irritation, the witch turned on her side, searching for a cool spot on her pillow. This was all Klaus's fault! If he wasn't so comfortable to fall asleep against, then she wouldn't have a problem. And if he couldn't turn hybrids, then she wouldn't be kept awake by thoughts about one of her closest friends willingly being turned. See, it really was all Klaus's fault.

Stupid, sexy hybrid.

/*/

"You look like hell, darling."

Sophia glared at Klaus as she slid into the passenger seat. It was way too early for her liking, especially when she'd slept so poorly the night before. Added to that, she'd practically had to sneak out of the house, as everyone was still tiptoeing around her in uneasiness and she didn't want to deal with their reactions if they found out where she was headed.

It was Tyler's decision, and only his. Even if she wasn't 100% on board with letting Tyler transition, she understood the desperation for solutions that he was feeling. Besides, it was Tyler's life, so he should be the one to choose how to he lived it.

"You're an ass." Klaus chuckled at her, bringing her hand up to press a kiss to it before he shifted the car into drive.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, my love? I wasn't going to approach the wolf since he was your friend."

"I know. But this is what he wants, Nik, so you're going to give it him. Tyler doesn't deserve the pain of changing every month, no matter how big a douche he can be. Just don't make him do anything embarrassing, okay?" She arched a brow at him, which he returned, lips twitching.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you could possibly be referring to."

"Of course you don't." She rolled her eyes, her own lips curving into a smile.

Klaus linked their fingers together as he followed her instructions towards the Lockwood mansion, glad she was back at his side. He would never admit it to anyone, but he'd missed having her in his bed the night before. It was alarming how used he'd gotten to her, how much he missed her when she was gone.

/*/

"Jeremy!" The teen turned to see his other sister hurtling towards him in delight, making the boy cringe and try to prepare for impact.

"Sophia, you're back." The witch threw herself on her little brother, squeezing him tightly.

"So are you. Where've you been? I got back last night and you weren't here." She said, pulling back to give his cheek a light slap of reprimand.

"Sorry, Damon kidnapped me."

"What?" Sophia asked in alarm, eyes shooting to land on Elena, who was standing by the coach with a pinched expression.

"I was just telling Elena about it. Apparently I was the only one that could help him and Katherine—"

"He's working with Katherine?"

"Are you gonna let me finish or what?"

"Yeah yeah. Get on with it." Jeremy rolled his eyes at her, quickly remembering how annoying his sister could be.

"They needed me to talk to Anna—"

"You're ex that you keep talking to, even though you're dating Bonnie? That's so sketchy, brother of mine."

"Sophia!"

"Right, sorry." She mimed zipping her lips shut, making Elena have to cover her laugh with a cough. Even though this was really serious and she was pissed Damon would team up with Katherine and kidnap her brother, seeing the two of them together again was hilarious.

"Anna's mother knew where a hunter named Mikael was kept, so they used me to get the right location."

"You…you found Mikael?" Sophia's voice had lost all amusement, her eyes going large as she stared at her brother in horror. The other two siblings shared a confused look, not knowing why she'd react in such a way.

"Yeah, but he wasn't really responsive last I saw. Katherine's still trying to wake him up."

"How could you be so stupid? Do you know what you've done?" Sophia's voice rose in panic, alarming the others.

"What's wrong, Sophia?" Elena asked, stepping forward to try and calm her twin down. She really didn't want what happened the day before to happen again, especially since Stefan wasn't there to keep her from lashing out.

"It's not like I really had a choice." Jeremy retorted, but he felt fear settle in his stomach at his sis's scared face. Add that with Anna's warning, and he was sufficiently worried.

"I have to warn them." Sophia shot out of the room, not even bothering to close the front door as she shot out of it, her new enhanced speed kicking in and carrying her across town quickly.

"What just happened? Is she a vampire?" Jeremy asked. Elena shook her head and pulled out her phone.

"No, she isn't. I'll explain later." Elena replied before she dialed Stefan's number, hoping he'd know what was going on.

/*/

Klaus gently pulled the needle from Sophia's arm, pressing a cotton pad to the small wound until the bleeding stopped.

"Thank you, Sophia."

"You're welcome. Just…be careful, Nik. I couldn't bear it if Mikael killed you." She said softly. Klaus pulled her up out of the seat and into his arms, stroking her soft hair.

"I won't let him win, love. I've been afraid of my father for too long. It's time he be dealt with, permanently."

"What about me? What am I gonna do here?" Rebekah asked, drawing the couple's attention.

"You're the one who wanted to be in high school, remember." Klaus replied as he moved away from Sophia, stowing the blood bag in the cooler next to the others.

"Yeah, Beks, we're gonna be seniors. Yay." Sophia gave a halfhearted fist pump, too worn down emotionally to put much effort into it.

"Keep me updated on Mikael's movements. I'll be back as soon as I can with an army." Klaus said, turning to face both women.

"Of course. Just be careful." Sophia said again.

"Keep yourselves safe. There's no telling what Mikael might try to pull."

"Don't worry, Nik, father won't stand a chance against us." Rebekah said, forcing more assurance into her voice than she really felt. She'd been running from her father for a thousand years, so the very thought of staying in town where he could find her was terrifying.

"We'll look out for each other." Sophia said, looping her arm through her newest friend's, trying to reassure her. There was no way she was going to let Mikael destroy the life she was trying to build with Klaus, no way.

"Good." Klaus said before he approached them, actually allowing his softer side out long enough to envelope both of them in a hug. Rebekah's eyes widened at the affectionate gesture, but she smiled and hugged her brother back, relishing in the changes Sophia had brought out in the usually cold man.

Sophia clutched him to her, wanting to remember the feel of his arms around her, not knowing when she'd next feel them. It could take months before Mikael was dealt and they could breathe easy again. She really couldn't wait to see Damon Salvatore so she could punch his lights out. Douche was seriously messing with her life and that shit was just not okay.

**AN: Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't really that good, but I need to get this done and posted. Sorry if it sucked a lot. I'm trying to get back into the right mindset. Please review and let me know what you thought, rather it was good or bad. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you guys think of it! Thanks!**

Ileana: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter too and let me know!

Mrs Tall Blonde and Dead: I hope you like the chapter! :p

Anissa: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're still liking the story.

Sherry: That sums up how I feel about the two as well, lol.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TVD.**

Chapter 8:

"What now?" Rebekah's voice broke Sophia's concentration from staring at the spot Klaus's car had disappeared, bringing the witch back to reality. She'd managed to convince him to stay the night, but now that it was morning, she was left here alone while he went to build his army.

Turning to look at her friend, who hadn't yet managed to wipe the fear completely off her face, she felt her own distress quickly turning to anger.

"Now we pay Damon Salvatore a visit." Sophia gritted out as she pulled out her cell.

The Original could already tell that Stefan's brother was in for a world of hurt, but she didn't care a lick about the stupid vampire and wouldn't stop the witch from killing him. Besides, she didn't think Sophia would actually regret it once her ire faded. Not when Klaus's very life was threatened.

"Ty, I need you to meet me at the Salvatore's."

"_What? Why?"_

"Because I might need your help. Is that a problem?"

"_Uh, no. Klaus said to watch out for you and Rebekah, so I guess it's best if I be there."_ Sophia rolled her eyes at the revelation.

"Yeah, meet me there. Quickly." She hung up and stuffed the phone back in her pocket.

"So we're bringing hybrid-boy into this? Are you gonna sic him on Damon?" Rebekah's eyes lit up at the possibility.

"Maybe. I haven't made up my mind yet. Let's go." Sophia took off, pleased when she didn't have to wait for her speed to kick in. Rebekah watched her blur away before she followed, not wanting to miss the show.

Sophia didn't even pause at the front door, instead slamming through it and into the library/den, where the brothers were gathered with Elena and Alaric, all of whom surged to their feet as Sophia came to a sudden stop in front of them.

"Sophia, what're you doing here?" Elena asked, eyes darting to land on Rebekah, who sauntered into the room as if she owned the place.

Her and Alaric had come over to discuss just who this Mikael person was and why Sophia would have reacted the way she had the night before. She certainly hadn't expected their meeting to be interrupted by her 'hybrid' sister, who she was still uneasy around.

"Oh, you know, just thought I'd drop by and have a little chat with Damon." As the last words left her mouth, she was suddenly gripping the older Salvatore by his throat and tossed him roughly against one of the walls.

"Sophia!" Elena shouted as Damon surged back to his feet, but the doppelgänger found she couldn't move, her body frozen in place by an unseen force.

"This doesn't concern you, Lena." Sophia said before Damon tried to rush her, but was sent flying into a cabinet, wood and glass shattering under the impact. Sophia brought the dazed vampire back to her by an outstretched hand, the two sides of her finally fully merged in a single goal: beat the living shit out of Damon Salvatore.

Alaric stared with wide eyes as Elena's sister, who he'd only met briefly last spring, started landing blows on his drinking friend and the room itself began to shake. He'd been told of Sophia's abilities, but he'd never actually experienced anything like this before. Priceless antiques were soon ruined as they broke, some even turning to ash as Sophia's rage rolled around the room like a living, breathing force.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Elena demanded, eyes seeking Stefan's. The vampire seemed indecisive for a moment, but when he took a step forward, Sophia whipped her head around and snarled at him, eyes ablaze.

"I don't think so, lover." Rebekah said, pulling Stefan back away, her strength too much for him if he'd actually tried to fight. But he had a feeling this all had to do with the trip Damon had taken; and he was feeling guilty since he was the one who told Katherine about the mysterious "Mikael" Sophia and Klaus had spoken about. Besides, he didn't think Sophia'd actually kill his brother.

"Do you have any idea what you've unleashed on us all? Do you?" Sophia demanded, hand wrapping around Damon's neck, nails digging into flesh until blood trickled down his throat. Her head gave a little twitch as the smell hit her senses, fangs flashing.

"W-where's Klaus? R-run away like a s-scared baby?" Damon questioned, smirking at the enraged girl.

"You have no idea what you've brought upon us, Damon Salvatore. You've allowed your misguided prejudice and Katherine's revenge to doom us all. Mikael will kill all of us in his quest for Klaus, you idiot." Sophia growled, free hand surging into his chest, nimble fingers wrapping around his heart.

"Sophia! Stop it!" Elena yelled, but the witch ignored her. Her lips stretched into a small smirk as true fear began to shine in Damon's icy blue eyes.

"What's going on?" Everyone's eyes turned to see Tyler slowly stepping into the room, eyes wide as he took in the destruction.

"I've been waiting for you. Come here." Sophia said, voice booking no argument. The others watched as Tyler looked at them before he made his way towards the pair. She twisted her hand a little, making Damon gasp in pain.

"You see, I don't understand why you're so hell bent on Klaus's destruction, especially considering Stefan and I agreed to go away with him to save your life. And you repay us by unleashing a heartless vampire hunter on us, who won't bat an eye as he kills every single one of us. Tell me, Damon, why should I let you live?"

"Sophia, please." Elena's voice broke, tears in her eyes as she watched the strange creature that was once her loving sister threaten the life of one of the men she…cared about.

"Why, Elena? Because you're torn between which brother to love? He's put us all in danger. He let Katherine kidnap Jeremy and he hurt him! Do you really think he should just be forgiven?" Sophia demanded, eyes meeting her twin's angrily.

Stefan's gaze dropped to the ground at her words, hating how true they really were. He'd tried to ignore the closeness growing between the two, but it was impossible. He was losing her to his older brother and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Especially when he was constantly on the verge of slipping off the edge and back into his ripper ways.

"Sophia, you're not a killer. You said the change didn't make you a killer. Do you really want to become one?" Elena replied, trying to appeal to the Sophia that was still her sister.

"Oh, I don't have to be the one to kill him, sis. You see, before he left, Klaus gave Tyler something he'd been begging for. Ty?" The hybrid quirked a brow at her, but when she just answered likewise, he shrugged and let his face shift.

"No! Tyler why?" Elena struggled against the invisible force, desperate to save Damon.

"It's a gift, Elena. I don't have to shift anymore, not unless I want to." Tyler said with a shrug.

"I think it's rather poetic, letting a hybrid bite kill you when you were saved from a werewolf bite only a few months ago. And you're the reason the cure for the bite has had to leave town. Say Beks, what do you think of that?" Sophia glanced over at the blonde.

"Seems like poetic justice to me." Rebekah responded with a smile.

"Stefan? Aren't you going to beg for your brother's life? I know how much you love him." Sophia asked, turning to fully face them, Damon still held aloft by the throat.

"I know you won't kill him, Sophia. You're better than he is, better than this. Don't let your anger overrule your mind. You're not a monster, remember." Stefan said quietly, knowing she was on the verge of just letting go.

"I don't know about that anymore, Stefan. Wouldn't our lives be so much easier without him? I mean, he wouldn't be here to tempt Elena away from you. And he'd stop sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Maybe. But he's my brother, Sophia, and I'd never forgive you if you killed him. You'd go to hell and back for your family, just like I would. Don't make me have to choose sides." Stefan pleaded, moving away from Rebekah as she let her arm fall.

The vampire slowly moved over to the small group, trying to gauge just how truly gone Sophia was. They hadn't had a situation where Klaus's life had been threatened, so he wasn't certain how to approach this without getting his own throat ripped out. But as he got closer, he was able to see that the rage was only a cover for her crimpling fear.

"I can't lose him, Stefan. I won't." Sophia said firmly, hand tightening around Damon's neck until the bones began to crack.

"He's survived for over a thousand years, Sophia. I'm sure he'll make it through this. What's one hunter?"

"No, you don't understand. You don't know Mikael." Sophia's eyes shot to Rebekah, who shared her frightened look before glancing away.

"Maybe not, but I know Klaus. And he won't let anything happen to you. If you say Mikael is a threat to even you, than he'll stop at nothing to protect you." Stefan replied, hand landing softly on her shoulder. Sophia's bottom lip began to tremble before she pressed her lips together to stop it.

"I should kill him anyway, for what he did to Jeremy." She said, eyes turning back to lock on the older vampire.

"But you won't, because you know there's no going back once you cross that line. We're supposed to keep each other in check, remember. Who's going to help me if you lose control?" Stefan questioned softly, drawing her attention once more.

Sophia sighed in annoyance before she jerked her hand, breaking Damon's neck and tossing his limp body away from her.

"If Katherine manages to wake Mikael up, we all need to be prepared. He'll kill all of us to get to Klaus. Don't think for a minute that he's your friend or that he won't double cross you." Sophia said to the group, locking eyes with her sister for a moment before looking away.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, Elena, but Damon needs to learn that he'll have me to face the next time he wants to go after Klaus."

"Would…would you've really killed him?" Elena asked, voice breaking as she tried to understand just what had happened to her twin.

"I dunno, to be honest." Sophia shrugged, glancing down at the vampire before she stepped away from Stefan and Tyler.

"What's happened to you?" Turning at her sister's tearful question, Sophia felt her heart clench tightly at the fear she saw in her eyes.

"I fell in love, Elena. And I'll protect him with every breath in my body, from anyone. Why Damon had to go and bring Mikael into this, I don't know. Klaus hasn't done anything to any of you since the ritual, so there was not due cause for Damon's actions. I can only hope that he wakes up and realizes that I won't let him try to kill my boyfriend."

"He made Tyler a hybrid!" Elena retorted.

"Uh, I actually asked to be turned." Tyler spoke up.

"Yeah, he asked for it. For a life where he doesn't have to endure the hell of being a werewolf every four weeks. Klaus wasn't going to go near him because he's my friend. So don't blame Klaus for simply giving Tyler what he wanted." Sophia said.

"I'm bored now. Can we go?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, we'll go. We should find somewhere safe for you to live now that Mikael's loose." Sophia nodded before looking around the room.

"Sorry about the mess, Stefan."

"It's okay. Room needed a face lift anyways." Stefan replied with a smile, making the witch grin at him before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't lose yourself either." She whispered, earning a light squeeze before she headed towards the door.

"I'll see you at home, Lena, Alaric." She called back before the two were gone, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what the hell just happened?" Alaric voiced, drawing their attention and getting shrugs in response. None of them really knew what'd just happened, not really.

One thing was clear though: Sophia was definitely a lot more dangerous than they'd thought.

/*/

"Thanks for this. I wouldn't have thought of it."

"You're welcome. Just because Damon and Katherine are idiots doesn't mean you should be put in danger from you father." Sophia replied as she helped bring the shopping bags into the newly rented apartment.

"I still can't believe they've woken him." Rebekah gave a shudder, the fear of her father a thousand year old companion that she could never shake.

"Me either. But at least now you're the only vampire that can get in here. And as long as Mikael doesn't burn the place down, you should be safe." The two shared a look before shrugging.

"Let's get the bedroom put together first."

"I still can't believe you won't let me just compel some guys to do the work." Rebekah pouted as she carried the headboard and footboard into the bedroom.

"Because we're capable women able to put a bed together. We shouldn't rely on men just because it's easier. Besides, you've always wanted to be human, right? Well, being human means doing things the hard way." Sophia replied with a smirk, making the Original roll her eyes.

"I really hate that you know me so well before we'd even met."

"Get over it, Beks. Now, how hard can this be?" Sophia murmured as she spread the instructions out on the floor.

"This is going to take forever."

"Stop being such a baby and help me figure this out."

Sophia pushed the papers towards the blonde, making her friend sigh in irritation before she just gave in. When Sophia Gilbert put her mind to something, there really wasn't any getting her to just let it go.

/*/

"So why are we here? I need to get things ready for tonight." Caroline asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter of the Gilbert house, where everyone minus Stefan, Sophia, Tyler and Matt were gathered.

"Tonight?" Bonnie asked in confusion, getting a shocked look from the blonde.

"Senior prank night, remember? Don't tell me you forgot!" The others shared a sheepish look, which made Caroline huff.

"Really? You're concerned about a stupid prank night that you won't even remember in a few years?" Damon demanded angrily, not yet fully recovered from Sophia's assault.

"Well excuse me if I—"

"Now's really not the time, guys. We've got bigger things to be worried about." Elena stepped in, not wanting the two to start bickering.

"What's wrong now?" Bonnie asked, having been enlightened about Sophia's change the night before. She glanced over to where Jeremy was sitting at the table, looking away quickly , still uncomfortable with his revelation.

"Besides the fact that the witch almost killed me?" Damon asked sarcastically, making Bonnie frown at him.

"Well you did kidnap her brother and are threatening to kill her boyfriend." The witch retorted, glaring at the vampire that was constantly causing them problems.

"I'm sure she wasn't really going to kill you, Damon. That doesn't sound like Sophia, no matter what's happened to her." Jenna added confidently.

"I dunno, she seemed really serious to me." Alaric said, gaining a nod from the vampire.

"So we have to look out for Sophia. We already knew that. Can I go now?" Caroline asked, not wanting to be there any longer. She was still uncertain about her friend, but that didn't mean she wanted to just start doubting her because of Damon.

"No, there's more, Care. Tyler…he's a hybrid now." Elena revealed, making the blonde take a shocked step back.

"What?"

"Yeah, wolf boy didn't fancy being a wolf anymore. So he willingly signed up to be Klaus's bitch." Damon volunteered, making Caroline glare at him.

"Damon, shut up." Alaric said, really wanting this meeting to just get on.

"Tyler asked Klaus to make him a hybrid, Care. I don't even know what that really means." Elena gave a little shrug.

"I gotta go. Be at the school at 9." Caroline said before she was gone, the front door slamming behind her hurried departure.

"Well that could've gone better." Jeremy murmured quietly. He was still annoyed with how Damon had treated him, and after seeing Sophia's reaction to the name Mikael, he was scared for his sister and angry the vampires had forced him to help them.

"Was she really that far gone?" Jenna questioned, brow creased in worry.

"No, I just asked her to attack me and threaten to sic a hybrid on me. Oh and then to snap my neck. It was a blast." Damon muttered darkly, rubbing at his still sore throat.

"Elena?" Jenna ignored him, focusing on her niece instead. Elena sighed before giving a small shrug.

"I don't know, Jenna. It was…I've never seen her like that before. It was like she was completely taken over by that other side of her. She had no problem using her magic and her new abilities at the same time, as she kept me and Alaric from interfering quite easily."

"But Damon waking this Mikael guy, who wants Klaus dead, was what triggered this attack, right?" The others nodded.

"Then whatever it is she's turning into, it must have made her extremely sensitive to anything related to Klaus. She had a harsh reaction to Caroline, remember, when she insulted him. So if we just leave Klaus alone, then she should be fine." Jenna concluded.

"Can't do that. Until that hybrid bastard is dead, Elena'll never be safe. Especially now that we know it's doppelgänger blood he needs to create his hybrids. What's to stop him from just taking both girls away, to never be seen again?" Damon retorted, arching a brow.

The group shared a look, not having thought about the possibility. They'd just assumed that with Sophia coming back to town that Klaus would be fine with staying; with leaving Elena to live her life as she wished. But there really wasn't any guarantee that he'd keep his paws off her.

"We'll just…have to hope Sophia can keep him in line. I mean, she's right Damon; he hasn't done anything to us since the ritual. I don't think there's anything we can do." Elena said quietly.

"Mikael knows of a way to kill Klaus and I'm more than happy to give him a hand. You'll never really be safe, Elena, while he's alive. Don't kid yourself. Klaus is a thousand year old Original, I doubt he'd let your sister control him so easily. No, Klaus has to die, to make sure we're all safe from him."

"Damon might be right, Elena." Alaric spoke up in support.

"I…"

"Don't forget about my dear brother, Elena. He's on the verge of flipping his switch and becoming a ripper again. I can see it. And he's actually friends with Klaus and Rebekah. The longer he's around them, the farther away he gets and I really don't want to have to bring him back again. I always sucked at pep talks."

"Well if you hadn't killed Lexi than we wouldn't have a problem." Bonnie muttered, making the vampire shrug and roll his eyes.

"Fine…do whatever it is you need to do to get rid of him. But, I'd be careful. Sophia won't take this well and she might not stop next time." Elena said before she left the room, too messed up over the issue to remain.

On one hand, she wanted her sister to be happy and Klaus made her happy. On the other, she couldn't lose Stefan to his darker side, which Klaus undoubtedly brought out, no matter what pull Damon had on her. She just hoped that whatever happened, Sophia didn't hate her and they saved Stefan before he flipped his humanity switch.

/*/

"Didn't think they'd drag you into this." Sophia murmured as her and Rebekah came to stand next to Stefan, who was a few feet away from the group in front of the high school.

"Elena's trying to make me feel more human." The vampire responded in a low tone, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his girlfriend chat with Bonnie and Caroline, who were all trying vainly to ignore just how tense the atmosphere was.

"Good old Elena. It's good though, to be reminded. Anything to help keep you from slipping is good with me." Sophia smiled up at him and patted his arm, knowing how annoying her sister could be at times. But if it helped keep Stefan from turning ripper, then she was all for annoying the vampire to death.

"I still cannot believe you dragged me here. I have better things to do with my time than to, what did you call it? Pranking the school?" Rebekah stared down at her nails, completely bored with the entire situation. Not only had Sophia forced her to act completely human that day, but now she wanted her to hang out with her friends and make nice.

"Beks, you're a senior now. You wanted to go to high school, and this is one of the experiences of being a student. Kids wait all their lives to be seniors because it means you're at the top and run the school. C'mon, it'll be fun." Sophia lightly elbowed her friend in the side, making the blonde roll her eyes at her before she gave a reluctant smile.

"I'm already at the top, Sophia. I plan to rule this school."

"That's the spirit!" Sophia beamed, missing the amused look Stefan and Rebekah exchanged at the very 'Klaus' statement. The witch moved away from the two and approached the group, noting that Tyler was standing off to the side a little, looking unhappy.

"Let's get this party started. I really want to mess up Mrs. Myer's room; she's pure evil and I think some retribution is in order." Sophia joked, trying not to take it personally that the others all tensed and shifted away from her, as if they were afraid of her.

"I'm surprised you showed up. I thought you'd have other things to do, like turning more werewolves into hybrids without even consulting their girlfriends." Caroline glared at her, making the witch roll her eyes.

"Wow Care, that's a little harsh, don't you think. I didn't have anything to do with Tyler's change, and to be honest, I don't think you should have had a say any way. You're not the one who had to shift every month, so you really have no say in it. You're my best friend, Care, but the decision wasn't yours to make."

"C'mon, we don't have all night. Let's get this done." Tyler spoke up, really not wanting this argument to continue, as if he wasn't even there to hear it. Caroline looked at him before shrugging and picking up her bag of supplies; the hybrid managed to snag her hand before she could march off.

"Where's Matt and Jeremy?" Sophia asked as the group started to move towards the building.

"I dunno, I guess they just didn't feel up to it." Elena murmured before she went to Stefan; she could only hope that the more she got him involved in, the better a chance they had at saving him.

"Well that went well."

"Don't be a smartass." Sophia responded to Rebekah as the two followed behind the others. The blonde just shrugged and gave a little smile, which the witch found she couldn't help but return.

It was nice having someone so similar to Klaus around when he couldn't be there. It made her feel less alone in a place that was supposed to be her home. She knew it was going to take time for everyone to come to terms with what she had changed into, but she hoped that they'd eventually come to accept her. Here's to hoping.

**AN: Okay, so I didn't go into detail about the prank night, because I thought it would have gone a little better than the show, with them actually able to pull the pranks off. However, the scene with Matt and Bonnie in the pool did happen and I'll talk about it in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this and will review and let me know. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much! Please review, thanks! So sorry for the delay! **

Guest: I'm glad you like the story so far. Unfortunately there won't be much smut in this chapter, as our favorite hybrid is elsewhere. Sorry!

Caliwaves18x: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate you reviewing for each of the chapters of both stories. I'm so happy you found my story and are enjoying it. I hope you'll like this chapter just as much, as it was a word to write, lol.

Anissa: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Ileana: I enjoyed writing the fight scene, if I'm honest, lol. Damon is super-hot and all, but he gets on my nerves. Although, I guess it's really Elena and everyone's devotion to her that gets annoying, lol.

Yuki Niwa: In the show, it always seemed to me that they just remembered what they wanted to and forgot everything else, which is why I wrote Elena that way. She has feelings for Damon, so she doesn't want to acknowledge what a douche he is; the same with her not wanting to know about Stefan's bloody past. The characters are so judgmental in the show that I just used that to my advantage, lol. I hope you like this chapter!

Adoratio: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I enjoyed the ass kicking too.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TVD.**

Chapter 9: Back to School

"Why is everyone up so early?" Sophia asked as she stumbled into the kitchen, which was buzzing with activity already. It was barely five in the morning and her family had clearly lost their minds, as they were all scattered around the kitchen, fully clothed and awake. What had happened to them while she was gone?

"We're headed out to do some training. You're welcome to join us if you'd like." Jenna answered, ignoring Elena, who'd tried to shake her head. Sophia arched a brow at them as she moved towards the coffee machine.

"Training?"

"Yeah. Alaric's teaching us how to kill vampires." Elena said, watching her twin with guarded eyes. After what she'd seen, she never knew which sister she was facing; if she was talking to the same girl who'd been her other half her whole life, or this new stranger that had a very short fuse.

"Hmm. That's actually a really good idea. Good thinking Mr. Saltzman. In a town like ours I'm surprised you haven't started this sooner." Sophia replied as she poured herself a cup and loaded it up with cream and sugar.

"I thought it was a good idea given our past." Alaric said, getting a small smile from the other doppelgänger as he loaded up a bag.

"Do you want to come with us? I could use the comic relief." Jeremy said, clearly still wishing to be snuggled up in bed. Sophia walked over to him and hip bumped him with a grin.

"I think I'll pass bro. Sorry. I have all the skills I need to take down a vamp." Sophia grinned when he pouted, having missed her brother something fierce.

"We better head out." Elena murmured, drawing Sophia's attention.

She hated how strained her relationship with her sister had gotten in just a few days, but it was as if Elena didn't trust her. Like Sophia was one outburst away from turning on all of them, despite how much she'd tried to reassure her family and friends. It wasn't her fault Damon had been a douche and had put not only Klaus's life in danger, but all of theirs.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be late for the first day of school." Sophia muttered before turning away. Jeremy and Jenna shared concerned looks at the twins behavior, not sure how to handle them. Miranda had always been the one to step in when the sisters were arguing, so without her they didn't really know what to do.

"We'll see you there, Soph." Jeremy said and leaned in to give her a hug, not scared of her the way Elena seemed to be. He didn't like Damon, so he didn't see the big deal in her kicking his ass. He just wished he'd been there to see it.

"Bye Jer. And don't be late." Sophia poked him playfully in the chest, making him smile before he followed Alaric and Elena out of the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want to come along?" Jenna asked, hating the tension. They'd just gotten Sophia back; she didn't want to send her running back to her new friends because they were being so distant with her.

"I'm sure. But have fun. The more you know about self-defense, the better." Sophia smiled before she put her cup in the sink and headed back upstairs. Jenna just sighed before leaving, hoping things got back to normal soon.

/*/

Instead of going back to sleep, Sophia hopped in the shower and went through her morning routine as she got ready to show her face at Mystic Falls High again. She hadn't really gotten to see much of her fellow classmates last night, what with Matt trying to kill himself and her other friends being on edge around her, Stefan, Rebekah and Tyler. It hadn't been the best of nights, to be sure. So she wanted to look amazing for her debut back into high school.

Choosing a dark-coral pink skater dress that had a black zipper up the front she'd gotten in Chicago, Sophia paired it with black peep-toe heels and black rose stud earrings. She brushed her hair up into a sleek pony tail and went with natural, subdued makeup, not wanting it to clash with the colorful dress. Over all, she thought she looked pretty good and different enough that everyone would know she wasn't Elena.

Satisfied with her outfit choice, Sophia then pulled her violin out and went about inspecting it, looking for any open seams or rusted varnish. It'd been 15 months since she'd last played it, since she'd left Mystic Falls for the first time, and everything needed to be adjusted or replaced, like her bow hairs and strings.

She had to force herself not to become a blubbering mess as she tuned the instrument, her mind unable to not think about the last time she'd played it; the night her parents died. She hadn't wanted to touch it after returning from the hospital and would have thrown it against the wall if Jenna hadn't taken it away, not wanting her to regret it later.

It was hard to accept that her mom would never help her get ready for a date or dance; that her dad would never be there to threaten a boyfriend or hold her. There wasn't ever really a way for a child to fully recover from losing their parents, no matter how long they had to mourn or how old they got. The best one could hope to accomplish was a bitter acceptance that they'd never again be there to share in your experiences, good or bad.

Sophia hadn't gotten to that acceptance stage yet, as it'd only been fifteen months, but she pushed down the agony the best she could. After everything she'd been through, she knew life was too uncertain to let yourself be consumed with anger and pain; so instead, she tried to remember how amazing her parents had been and keep herself as positive as possible.

Which was a lot harder now that she was back home, back in her family house that her dad had grown up in. When she passed Jenna's room, all she wanted to do was poke her head in to see how much it'd changed since she'd moved in; to see if there was anything she still recognized as being her parents'. But she didn't, afraid if she gave into it, she'd never be able to leave, desperate to feel close to her parents once more.

Sophia was jerked back to reality by her iPad beginning to give off a beeping noise, making the witch set her retuned instrument back in its case so she could pull the device off its charger. Clicking the iPad on, the screen was showing she had an incoming call on Skype from Klaus. Excited, Sophia settled on the end of her bed and smoothed out her dress before clicking the answer button.

"Hey. I didn't expect a call this early." Sophia smiled into the camera, heart squeezing as Klaus's face filled the screen.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. Rebekah told me how the last few days have gone; I know it couldn't have been easy for you to face all their judgments." She sighed and shrugged.

"There's not really much I can do about it, as they're gonna think what they want. It's like no matter what I say or do, they're always going to be against you, puts us at odds. I just don't get it."

"People do not tend to like or accept what they don't understand or what they feel threatens them. And I'll always be a threat to them, no matter that I haven't targeted any of them; and you'll always be a mystery that they blame me for creating. Humans are very fickle beings, switching between hate and love on the turn of a dime." Sophia's fingers traced his face as he spoke, missing him like crazy.

"I guess. It just sucks that I'm expected to just agree with them about everything because they're the "good guys" and you're the "bad guy". I thought it'd be like I'd never left, you know; like my relationships with everyone would still be the same. But they're not; everything is strained and they seem afraid of me and uncertain around me, which hurts my feelings. I mean, they're my family and friends, but only Jenna and Jeremy seem to trust me unconditionally." Sophia pouted, hating how everyone'd been acting around her.

"It'll take time, darling. You're not the same girl that they used to know, and they're not the same either. You've all been through a lot and it's changed you; that's just a part of life, Sophia. I'm sure they'll settle down eventually." Klaus tried to reassure.

"Not if they're still trying to get Mikael to wake up. I just don't understand why they're so hell bent on killing you, despite you leaving them alone. I don't know if we'll ever get back on the same page." Sophia sighed, clamping down on her inner frustration, not wanting to get in a bad mood already.

"Everything'll work out, sweetheart, I'm sure of it. You'd better get going if you don't want to be late."

"When are you coming home?" She hated how whiney her voice sounded even to her, but she missed him, okay. She hadn't been apart from him for more than a day in months, so it was strange and a little unsettling that he wasn't here. Not that she was needy or anything. Cause she so wasn't that type of girl. Really.

"As soon as I have enough hybrids to effectively keep Mikael occupied while I stick his dagger through his heart."

"You're sure he still has the dagger after all this time?"

"Oh, he wouldn't have let it out of his sight. Not when it's the only way to kill me." Klaus replied with a disinterested shrug.

Sophia knew he'd always feared his father, but she also remembered how he'd grown tired of the constant threat of Mikael and had just wanted to get the confrontation over with. All she could hope for was that it came sooner rather than later, as she'd really like to have her boyfriend back.

"Then we should so kill him and be done with it. He won't know what's in store for him now that I'm involved. And I'd love to make him suffer before he dies for all the things he's done to you." She said, her anger that never fully dissipated since she'd entered his mind resurfacing.

"I'd enjoy that, sweetheart. I'll see you soon." Sophia bit her lip before nodding, resisting the urge to pout.

"You better. I love you." She said quietly, still so unused to actually saying the words, despite their summer together. What she felt for him was…all-consuming and every time she fully acknowledged it, it felt like the first time all over again. Which could seriously wig someone out, considering she'd been about to die and all the first time around.

"I love you too, darling." Smiling, Sophia blew him a kiss before clicking her tablet off.

Staring at the black screen for a moment, she had to take a deep breath to get herself back in the 'first day of school' mentality and push her longing for Klaus to the back of her mind. It was a little annoying just how much she missed him after only a couple of days, but she guessed that was just the price to be paid for finding a love as deep as theirs. Truthfully, she couldn't think of a prolonged separation without getting overly emotional and girlie, which is why she just tried to ignore it as much as possible.

Getting up, Sophia slid her tablet into its protective case and then into her messenger bag before sliding it over her shoulder and grabbing her violin case. Checking herself in the mirror, Sophia made sure she looked good before slipping into her heels and grabbing her phone and headed downstairs.

"Well don't you look nice." Jenna said with a smile. The group must have returned while she was on Skype, as she hadn't heard them come in.

"Thanks. It's hard looking this good, but it's my cross to bear." Sophia replied with a smirk, making her aunt laugh.

"The others went upstairs to grab a shower if you wanted to wait for them."

"Oh, I was actually going to head out. It's Rebekah's first day of high school, so I want to make sure it goes well. Can't have an emotional Original wondering around if it goes bad, as that's suck for everyone." Sophia said before laughing at her pun, which Jenna just rolled her eyes at.

"Well have a great day and try to keep your new friend from hurting anyone. We've had enough death around here already."

"Aye aye captain." Sophia saluted, getting a bemused look before Jenna headed towards the kitchen. Shrugging, Sophia grabbed the key Jenna had had made and headed out, dialing up Caroline.

"Hey girlie, are we gonna do the first day coffee run?" Sophia asked as she started walking down the street.

"Oh…uh no, I'm at Bonnie's. You'll have to go without me." Frowning, Sophia once more felt the distance that had developed between her and Caroline, which had only been widened by Tyler's transformation.

"Oh, um, okay. See you at school."

The witch ended the call, starting to get angry over her supposedly 'best friend' treating her like she was the enemy. When had everyone in Mystic Falls become so judgmental and narrow minded? Shouldn't learning about the supernatural open one's mind, not close it off? It just didn't make any sense at all. Jeez.

"Sophia!" Looking up, she was surprised to see Rebekah pulling up to the sidewalk behind the wheel of a very sleek silver BMW convertible.

"Who'd you have to compel to get that?" The witch asked with a laugh as she made her way over.

"Not so much compelling as a large sum of money." The Original retorted with a smile.

"And the driver's license?" Sophia questioned, earning a coy shrug as reply.

"I haven't hit anyone yet, so you should be proud. Are you gonna get in or what?" Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Sophia opened the passenger door and slid in, impressed with Rebekah's taste in vehicles.

"We should stop by Tyler's and make sure he's fed this morning so he doesn't get hungry."

"Sure. Although not letting him drink from the vein is just mean, Sophia." Rebekah said as she pulled away from the curb and headed towards the Lockwood mansion.

"If I can keep Tyler from killing anyone, than that's what I'm gonna do. We'll work on his self-control later, after things have settled down. Although, I don't know if hybrids are as blood thirsty as vampires, so I'm not really sure how much of an issue it's really gonna be. I hope he's not like Stefan, at any rate."

"How is Stefan? He didn't look very good last night." Sighing, Sophia looked out to the passing scenery.

"I think he's gorging right now. I don't' really know how to handle a blood addict, so we're gonna play it by ear I guess. I think some brain aneurysms and other various forms of bodily pain should help us get him to learn control. I just know making him go cold-turkey the way Elena wants is just gonna make things worse." Sophia shrugged, not really sure how to go about helping her friend.

They'd promised to keep each other in check and she planned to do just that; but in the long run, he _had_ to learn self-control if he didn't want to become a ripper again. Hopefully the road they were headed down wouldn't be strewn with bodies, as Sophia didn't think she could be okay with that, like ever.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. I actually like the old Stefan better. He was a lot more fun." Rebekah said, still upset the man she'd loved wasn't hers anymore.

"Maybe, but he hates himself once he gets sober, and I don't want him like that. Stefan's my friend and I want to help him, just like I'm helping you to finally become your own person. Friends help each other." Sophia said as they pulled up to the mansion.

"I think it's more a Sophia Gilbert characteristic than a general rule." Rebekah replied.

"Nah, you just haven't had any real friends. And we both know how…destructive your family can be, so they don't count." The Original looked offended for a moment before she gave a sheepish shrug and got out.

"Yes, I wouldn't use my family's relationships as a great example of family or friendship."

"Hopefully that's changing now. And besides, you have me now, so things are looking up." The two shared a smile and laugh as Sophia rang the doorbell. They only had to wait for a moment before the large door was being pulled open to reveal a freshly showered hybrid.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Tyler asked in confusion, eyes darting from witch to vampire.

"I wanted to make sure you'd had a blood bag this morning before heading to school. You gotta keep your hunger in check as I don't want you snacking on the locals." Sophia answered seriously before smiling.

"Uh, I wasn't really hungry." Tyler replied with a shrug.

"You should still eat, Ty. Just to be safe."

"Sure." He nodded in agreement, knowing it was better to just do what Sophia wanted instead of fighting. And after he'd seen the hell she could unleash, he didn't want any of that anger pointed in his direction.

"Great. See you at school."

"We can wait for you, if you'd like." Rebekah said, eyes skimming down his body and back up, lips twisting in a flirty smile. Sophia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, too irritated with Caroline to bother with dissuading Rebekah. Besides, she didn't actually think Tyler would go for her new friend, no matter how pretty she was.

"Uh, sure. I was supposed to ride with Care, but she's not answering her phone." Tyler shrugged before stepping back from the door.

"She's mad at us still. She didn't even come get me for our first day back coffee run." Sophia said with a pout as she stepped into the house.

"Really? But you guys always do that."

"Yeah, well I guess not anymore. You gotta invite Rebekah in Ty." The hybrid turned to see the blonde still on the threshold and blushed.

"Sorry. Come in. I'm gonna go get a blood bag. Do you want one?" He asked, glancing between the girls.

"No, I don't drink human blood." Sophia replied before moving into the casual living room.

"I'd love one, thank you." Rebekah said and watched him walk away before following her friend.

"He's very handsome."

"And taken, Beks. And he can be a real douche sometimes. Don't worry, we'll find you a boyfriend of you own." The blonde sighed as she sat down next to Sophia.

"Everyone in this damn town is taken."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find some to keep your interest." Sophia laughed and shook her head.

"If you say so. So did you ever find my necklace?"

"Oh…I forgot to tell you. Katherine stole it and I don't know if she still has it or what. Sorry."

"I hate that conniving little bitch. Why hasn't someone killed her yet?"

"I dunno. I don't think the world would miss her. Maybe that should be a goal of ours, to rid the world of Katarina Petrova once and for all. Especially if she manages to wake Mikael." The two sighed.

"Sounds like a plan. I hate not knowing when he's going to show up."

"Hey, we'll handle him just fine, Beks. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Sophia squeezed Rebekah's hand reassuringly. Before the blonde could respond, Tyler came back into the room with two blood bags and handed one to her before sipping at his own.

Sophia flicked the TV on to watch something while they fed, ready to get this day over with already as it was turning out to be a lot longer than she'd originally anticipated.

/*/

The parking lot was already filling up when they arrived, the students gathered around, more concerned with chatting then getting to class early. Rebekah parked, narrowly missing the car to the right.

"How'd you get your license?" Tyler asked as he had to hope up and out of the car, since there wasn't enough room to open the car door. Rebekah just shrugged and stepped from the vehicle regally, not a hair out of place.

"I'm very persuasive." Sophia snorted as she copied Tyler, almost getting her foot stuck and falling if Tyler had reached out to steady her.

"By persuasive she means she had to compel the DMV people because there's no way they'd pass her without it." The blonde stuck her tongue out as she grabbed her purse from the back, tossing Tyler his backpack before gently handing Sophia her violin case and bag, knowing better than to toss them.

"Do hybrids have that ability? To compel people?" Tyler questioned as they started towards the front lawn, where the students were gathered.

"They should, being part vampire and all. Klaus is the only hybrid I've seen in action, so I'm not really sure about the particulars." Sophia replied with an apologetic shrug, eyes scanning the faces for her friends.

"Awesome. I'll see you guys later." The hybrid waved before jogging away, having spotted Matt's truck.

"We need to get your schedule before class starts." Sophia said as she saw her sister, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie standing in a little circle by a picnic table. She grabbed the vampire's elbow and nodded to the group, the two making their way over.

"Hey guys." Sophia tried to sound chipper, even though she was still upset about Caroline blowing her off. Elena and Caroline exchanged a look of unease, which really just intensified the sparking embers of anger and resentment that were beginning to smolder in her chest.

"Hey Sophia, Rebekah. Ready for our last year?" Bonnie said after a moment, as it was clear the others weren't going to respond.

"I just can't wait for it to be over so I can go to New York." Sophia replied, thankful at least one of her friends was talking to her.

"I'm looking forward to it, actually. I've never been to high school before." The Original said with a smile, ignoring the other two girls completely.

"Why do you wanna go to New York?" Stefan spoke up for the first time, bringing the witch's attention to him. Yes, it was clear that he'd been indulging in numerous blood bags this morning, as he had the easy, cocky smile that usually accompanied it. Damn.

"Sophia's been planning to go to Juilliard since we were eleven." Bonnie supplied.

"Yep. And after Klaus and I toured it last spring, I really want to go. It's such an amazing place. I even got to play with the New York Philharmonic Orchestra. It was…awesome." Sophia gushed, mind filling with that epic day.

"Really? You never told me that." Elena said in surprise, bringing her sister's gaze to her.

"You never asked. You were too busy making judgments on preconceived notions then on actual facts. You'd be shocked at what you'd actually find out if you bothered to take the time to simply ask rather than just assume." Sophia replied with a glare, which Elena's gaze couldn't hold for long before it lowered to the ground, shame for what they were planning beginning to eat at her.

"Well it's not like we've had much reason to think very highly of your boyfriend." Caroline retorted snidely, making Sophia's metaphorical hackles rise.

"Didn't you say we needed to get my class schedule?" Rebekah interrupted, fingers circling Sophia's arm to keep her still.

"I'll go with you. Come on." Stefan said, taking Sophia's hand and tugging her away from the group, much to Elena's displeasure. She knew Stefan was back on human blood and didn't want him out of her sight, let alone hanging out with Klaus's sister.

"I'll see you later Bonnie. We should get together and look over our grimoires." Sophia said over her shoulder, getting a smile and nod before she turned forward again.

She had to breathe through her anger and hurt, not wanting it to consume her the way it had with Damon as she didn't want to hurt anyone. It just pissed her off that they refused to just let it be. And for Caroline Forbes of all people to be so judgey was really unbelievable, as she was far from an innocent little flower. Hopefully she'd eventually be able to get along with her friends the way she used to, as she didn't think she could stay her for a full school year if this was how things were going to be.

"So how much blood have you had today?" Sophia quirked a brow at Stefan as they stepped into the front office and Rebekah went to speak to the receptionist. The vampire crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, all appearances of being calm and collected.

"A few."

"Don't make me force it out of you, Salvatore." Sophia muttered, turning so her back was to the others and Stefan could see how serious she was. And just to prove her point, she sent a little shock through the vamp's brain, making Stefan wince and her to smirk.

"How many?"

"Five." Sophia's eyes widened a little before she sighed and shook her head.

"We've gotten get a handle on this, Stefan. I know you don't want to become a ripper again, even under all the bloodlust. How are we going to do this?" Stefan shrugged, guilt beginning to seep into his heart even while he was wishing for another blood bag.

"I don't know. I've…I've never been able to not become a ripper." Sophia reached out and squeezed his arm, giving a little smile.

"We'll figure it out, I promise. I know Klaus wants you to go back to being evil, but I like you just as you are. So as long as you work with me Stefan, we should be able to teach you some control. But you have to want it, Stefan, or it won't work." Sighing, the vampire uncrossed his arms and nodded.

"I know." And he did know. He knew that if he didn't get help soon, blood bags wouldn't be enough to sate his thirst. And he really didn't need any more innocent blood on his hands.

"All done." Rebekah said, breaking the tense atmosphere between the two.

"Great. Let's get going. We have history first, what do you have?" Sophia asked as she stepped away from Stefan and linked her arm with Rebekah's.

"AP American History with Mr. Saltzman." She answered.

"Good, we're all together." Sophia smiled and jerked her head at Stefan to signal he should fall into step with them. The trio started down the hallway, Stefan leading them to the right classroom, which was already filled up with students and Alaric.

"I'm gonna sit up here with Beks, as I don't think they want me around them right now." Sophia murmured, nodding towards Elena and Caroline, who were watching them. Stefan gave her a sad nod before he went to take his usual seat next to Elena and the other two took seats in the front. Rebekah did a little girlie wave to Tyler over her shoulder, making Sophia roll her eyes and lightly pinch her arm.

"I thought we were gonna look at other guys and not Tyler or Stefan." Sophia quirked a brow, which Rebekah answered with a shoulder shrug and little smirk.

"We did. But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy making that little blonde girl jealous. Especially not after the way she's been treating you."

"You're terrible." The witch laughed and shook her head good naturedly, earning a bright smile from the Original. It was nice to finally have a girlfriend to talk with after a thousand years of only having her brothers for company.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders—the Native Americans." Alaric started after he finished writing on the chalk board. Let the school year begin.

/*/

"So are you on the cheerleading squad? I heard some girls talking about how it's the thing to do if you want to be popular." Rebekah said as she stood next the Sophia's locker at the end of the day.

Overall, high school was a lot more boring then she'd imagined it was. She hoped it was just the dullness of the first day and that things would pick up quickly because she really wanted to get to the good stuff, like dances and boyfriends.

"Ha, no. Elena was the one that did the whole cheerleading thing for my mom. I'm in the orchestra and you know, have to actually work to achieve the future I want." Sophia replied with a laugh as she placed her new school books in the locker and shut it.

"I'm sure I could compel you into that school you want to go to."

"No, that's okay. I want to get in on my own merits. But I think you'd be a great cheerleader, what with your vampness and stuff. Good luck; and try not to wind Caroline up too much. I'll see you at the bonfire tonight. " The witch waited until she got a half-hearted shrug before waving and headed towards the band room. Hopefully her new friend could keep out of trouble without her there to watch her.

/*/

"So this is what a teen party looks like?" Rebekah asked in a snobbish tone as the two surveyed the gathered teenagers who were in different states of intoxication, both of the alcoholic and drug kind.

"Egh, pretty much. Except this is an actual school function, so there's only two kegs and when the booze runs out everyone goes home. C'mon, let's get a drink and look for the others." Sophia grabbed the blonde's arm and started towards one of the mentioned kegs, which Stefan was situated by as he scanned the crowd.

"Hey Stefan, where is everyone?" The witch questioned as she picked up a red plastic cup for herself and handed one to Rebekah.

"I don't know. Elena said to just meet her here, but I haven't seen her." Stefan shrugged and picked up the nozzle the squirt beer into both their cups.

"Weird, she was gone by the time I left. You're welcome to hang with us if you want." She smiled as she took a drink, face scrunching up at the taste. She was definitely more a whiskey girl.

"I—"

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Elena joined them, grabbing her own cup for a drink. Sophia watched her, sensing that something was off with her twin. Even though she was being a total butt about the whole Klaus thing, she was still her sister and Sophia could just tell that something wasn't quite right.

"Here I am." Stefan answered, not sounding very excited and making Rebekah have to cover up a chuckle with her hand as Sophia elbowed her in the side.

"You don't mind if I steal him away, do you Soph?" Elena questioned, arm sliding around Stefan's waist as she finished off her cup.

"Uh, nope. He's all yours."

"Great." Stefan gave a small wave as he was dragged away, also thinking something was up with his girlfriend. She was just acting strange overall.

"Your sister is very much like Katarina was, playing both brothers the way she tried to do with Nik and Elijah." Rebekah commented as the two made their way towards a fire.

"I don't think she's doing it on purpose, because that just doesn't sound like the Elena I know. But she definitely has a thing for both of them, which just isn't fair to either brother." Sophia sighed as she sat down on the overturned log, reaching out for a stick to stick a marshmallow on.

"I think she's more aware than she lets on." The blonde replied as she joined her friend, watching as she stuck the white thing in the flames, where it quickly caught alight and Sophia pulled back to blow off.

"Maybe. I dunno. A lot's changed since I left last spring. No one's really the same anymore." Sophia commented as she sandwiched the gooey marshmallow between a gram cracker and piece of chocolate before offering it to the vampire.

"What is it?" Rebekah questioned as she took the offering, examining it closely and earning a laugh from the witch.

"It's a smore. Just eat it, it's delicious, I promise." Sophia started on another marshmallow, smiling when the vampire finally took a bite and gave a pleased sound.

"This is very good." The blonde conceded.

"Told you. They're the best part of camping. My dad, Jeremy and I used to get into contests to see who could eat the most when we'd go to the lake house. My dad always won."

"You don't talk about them much, you parents." Rebekah said quietly as she wiped her hands, watching as Sophia seemed to slump a little.

"Yeah, it uh, it's still hard."

"I'm sorry." Sophia gave a little smile at Rebekah's sincere words, reaching over to squeeze her knee.

"It's alright. It'll get easier with time, I'm sure. For now, let's just enjoy some more smores."

The two fell into a light conversation, chatting about the surrounding students, Sophia filling Rebekah in on little secrets about each one that living in a small town provided. The vampire wanted to know more about the late Gilberts, but didn't want to push her friend when she clearly wasn't ready, so she just went along with the change in topic, pointing to potential boyfriends and getting either positive or negatives from the witch.

Sophia's stomach was beginning to cramp from the sugar when she felt the air shift and the hair on her arms stood on end. Glancing around, she tried to sense what had caused the change, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah questioned, having seen the change come over the brunette.

"Something's not right. I can't explain it, but…something's going on." Sophia answered as she stood, smores forgotten as she expanded her magic, trying to locate what was spooking her. There was a vibration in the air that was coming from the parking lot, which Sophia was quick to zoom towards, her friend hot on her heels.

The sight of Alaric banging on his car door while the car went up in flames greeted the two. Her new hearing picked up the frightened voice of her sister from within the vehicle, sending Sophia's heart racing as she realized her twin was in a burning car.

"Elena!" Sophia shouted and dove for the car, trying to extinguish the flames. But there was a force fighting her, magic to magic; the flames leapt higher and Alaric had to move back away so he didn't get burned.

"Sophia!" Elena banged on the window in horror as flames started spread up Sophia's legs, making the witch let out a startled scream of pain.

"Move!" Rebekah tore Sophia away and into Alaric's arms, who quickly tried to extinguish the flames. The Original tore the passenger door off and reached for Elena, easy lifting her away from the car and the fire.

"Wait! Stefan's inside." Rolling her eyes, the blonde moved around the car to the back, tearing the trunk door off as well and pulling Stefan's drugged body from the car.

"Get back before it blows!" Alaric called, Sophia wrapped in his arms and he quickly moved away from the sight, Elena on his heels. The group had just made it to side of the school building when the fire reached the gas tank and the car blew up, flying into the air before crashing back down to the ground.

"Sophia are you alright?" Elena asked, eyes wide as Alaric set her sister down on the ground, her bare legs a molten horrific sight. She was some type of hybrid, so she should heal, right?

"I…I don't know." Sophia's voice was strained with pain as she tried to assess just how she was. Her legs hurt a lot, but it wasn't as intense as she thought it should be.

"What in the bloody hell was that? And what've you done to Stefan?" Rebekah demanded as she sat down next to Sophia, worried for the witch as it didn't look like her legs were healing.

"I don't know. The doors wouldn't open and the glass wouldn't break." Elena shrugged, avoiding the Stefan question as she glanced at the vampire, who was slowly sitting up.

"There was magic being used, I could feel it. It was fighting me and was powerful." Sophia supplied as she examined her legs, wondering if it was her magic or the new hybrid side of her that was preventing her from feeling the burns.

"You vervained me!" Stefan exclaimed once he'd gotten his motor controls back. Elena winced a little at the anger in his voice, eyes meeting Alaric's before she turned to her boyfriend.

"We wanted to get you locked away so we could get you off human blood." She said defiantly before focusing back on her sister.

"We should get Sophia to the hospital." Alaric murmured, not wanting a fight to break out as the vampires seemed to be getting worked up.

"No. Some blood should heal it, right?" She quirked a brow at Rebekah, who shrugged.

"I guess so." The blonde shrugged before offering her wrist.

"Uh, we should really take this back to the house. The explosion would have gotten people's attention so you should all go while I handle the police." Alaric said, nodding towards the people that were beginning to show up to the scene.

"He's right, we should get out of here." Elena said as Rebekah picked her friend up and Stefan stumbled to his feet.

"I have my car." The blonde said and headed to another section of the parking lot, the other two falling into step behind her. The atmosphere was beyond tense and the ride to the Gilbert house wasn't any better, especially when Sophia invited Rebekah inside. But Sophia was the most important thing right now, so they'd worry about the fact that an Original vampire had access to the house later.

**AN: Okay, I know it wasn't great, but I absolutely hated this episode. I mean, like HATED this episode. It was a word to write and I'm sorry if it turned out crappy. And I hate that my boo wasn't in it much. That always makes for a bad chapter, lol. Let me know what you thought, good or bad. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I had a lot of trouble with it, so if it's choppy I apologize. I'm really just waiting to get to the homecoming episode, so please bear with me. I hope you like the chapter and please leave feedback.**

Anissa: I'm also looking forward to the end of season 3 to see just how things are going to change for Sophia and everyone else. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests

"I'll take her upstairs." Stefan said when they arrived at the Gilbert porch, Sophia still grasped in Rebekah's arms. Elena darted forward to open the door, guilt eating away at her, especially since none of the trio would look at her.

"Come in Rebekah." Sophia murmured against her friend's shoulder, making both Elena's and Stefan's eyes to widen in alarm. The Original smirked at the other doppelgänger before stepping over the threshold and heading up the stairs, moving to the room Sophia specified.

"You know your sister isn't going to like that I have an invite now."

"It's my house too." Sophia muttered as the blonde sat her down against her pillows, giving a shrug.

She really didn't care what Elena thought right now, not after she'd vervained Stefan and tried to kidnap him. Besides, she knew Rebekah wouldn't do anything to her family because she knew the witch would never forgive her if she did.

"Here." Sophia took the offered wrist, her small fangs sliding into the flesh quickly. Rebekah looked up as Stefan entered the room, followed by Elena. The large space between the two showed just how disjointed their relationship was at the moment; the Original had a flash of hope that things wouldn't be resolved between them and she could have her Stefan back.

"How're the legs?" Stefan asked as he leaned against the dresser, not wanting to be too close to his girlfriend. He felt betrayed by both her and Ric, people he'd thought would never do something like this to him. He'd expect as much from Damon, but not them.

"Healing, looks like." Rebekah supplied as Sophia took another pull of the ancient blood before removing her fangs, tongue flicking out to catch a drop from her lip. Elena had to fight back a shudder as she saw the red eyes and fangs, still unnerved by this new Sophia.

"Yes, looks like it. I'm going to go take a shower and wash this blood off." The witch said before getting off the bed, surprised that no blood had gotten on the duvet. Strange. But whatever.

"I'll uh, go make you something to eat." Elena murmured and stood.

"That's alright, I'm sure you've got other stuff to do. More people to drug." Sophia refuted before grabbing her robe and going into the bathroom she shared with Jenna.

Elena's face dropped in shame before she left the room, hating that she'd agreed to this entire thing. Would she lose her sister, as scary as she now was, in the journey to saving Stefan from himself?

"Well tonight's been positively delightful." Rebekah said sarcastically as she moved around the room, examining the inner-sanctum of her best friend.

"It's been interesting, to say the least." Stefan replied, arms crossing over his chest.

"So what are you going to do now? They clearly want to get you off human blood before you lose complete control of yourself and start ripping people's heads off." The blonde arched a perfectly manicured brow as she picked up a picture frame to examine.

Stefan shrugged, not really sure of his plans himself. Sophia'd managed to keep him from slipping over that edge all summer, to allow him to keep a sliver of his humanity to remind himself of what he didn't want to turn into. But was that little piece enough to keep him from going back to his old ways or was he just deluding himself? Should he just let them lock him up and starve him off the addictive blood?

"Tell Sophia I'll see her later. I'm going to go have words with my brother."

"Sure." Rebekah said as she watched him leave the room, wondering how he could just forgive their betrayal like she guessed he was going to end up doing. But family was family and at the end of the day, you'd forgive family for just about anything.

Bored, the blonde opened Sophia's bag, smiling when she found the tablet she was looking for. Pulling it out, the vampire made herself comfortable on the bed to wait for her friend.

Sophia emerged a few minutes later and quickly changed into cotton shorts and a t-shirt, ready to hit the sack and forget she'd almost been barbequed alive. It really wasn't an awesome experience and she really hoped never to relive it again, especially if super healing wasn't one of her hybrid abilities. Although, the burns had seemed to be healing, just at a much slower rate than a vampire; this just left the witch confused.

"Stefan said he'd see you later." Rebekah commented as she tilted the tablet so the car on the screen would swerve.

"We really have to come up with a plan for him, Beks. I don't want him to turn back into a ripper, but I know making him go cold-turkey isn't going to work either. He needs to learn control." Sophia said as she pulled a hoodie on before sitting cross legged on the bed. The two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Elena told us what happened. Are you alright?" Bonnie said as her and Matt came in, the later looking as if he'd set the fire himself.

"Yeah, a little vampire blood and I'm all good. Do you know what happened?" Sophia questioned and patted the empty mattress space for the two to situate themselves. Rebekah set the iPad to the side, eyes scanning the new comers, stopping as she gazed at the footballer.

"I'm so sorry Sophia. I never meant for this to happen." Matt said, blue eyes filled with guilt.

"What are you talking about?" Sophia asked in confusion. Bonnie and Matt exchanged a look before his shoulders slumped.

"I…I did something that let Vicki come over to this side and she set the car on fire." He mumbled, surprising both witch and vampire.

"The witch that was helping her wanted Vicki to kill Elena." Bonnie added.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, we all make mistakes Mattie. No one was killed, so that's a positive." Sophia reached out and grasped his hand.

"I just…I never got to say goodbye and—"

"I understand and I'm not made. But…what you did was really reckless Mattie. The Other Side shouldn't be messed with."

"I know. I just wanted my sister back." Matt said sadly, blue eyes glassy.

"We've all lost loved ones, Matt." Bonnie murmured, heart still sore over her gram's death.

"It's been a thousand years, but I still miss my little brother Henrik and my mother." Rebekah said softly, the pain old but still always a small ember in her soul. The saying "time heals all wounds" doesn't really ring true; it's more like "time dulls the pain, fogs the memory".

"After the accident, I was…I was devastated. I even tried to do a séance when I found out I was a witch. I just wanted to see them one more time, to say goodbye and that I loved them. But—" Sophia trailed off to wipe at her eyes and clear her clogged throat. Bonnie and Rebekah both reached out to touch her, and with Matt's hand still in hers, they were all connected in their grief.

"But they weren't on the Other Side; they'd moved on. Which I'm happy for, but I would give anything to see them again. So I'm jealous you got to speak with Vicki, but we have to move on, Mattie. Our lives are…hellish already with all the supernatural things we have to deal with, we really don't need to be stuck in the past too." She squeezed his hand, lashes wet with tears.

"I know." He said softly, gripping her hand tightly. Rebekah hesitated a moment before reaching out and laying a hand on Matt's shoulder, giving a small smile when he looked at her.

"Well don't we make a happy bunch." Bonnie said, wiping at her own eyes and making the others give strained chuckles.

"She's right, no more crying. We're too pretty for that." Sophia said, making Matt laugh more freely.

"I'm sorry for you getting burned. I—"

"It's alright, you didn't know what she was going to do. Now, while you're both here, I was hoping you could give me the low down on Damon." Bonnie and Matt looked at each other, confused.

"What about him?"

"I don't think I know the whole story about him and what he's been up to since coming to town. The most of what I know John told me, and I doubt it was the whole truth. I need to know what he's like, especially with him and Elena being so close."

"Uh, well, he's a dick, really." Matt shrugged, making Sophia smile and give a small laugh.

"He's nothing but trouble. Ever since he got here…"

/*/

"How are you feeling?" Sophia turned from the window to see her sister standing uncertainly at her door.

"Healed." She replied before turning back to the window, staring out at the dark night as her conversation with the others circled in her mind.

"Sophia—"

"So Bonnie told me all about Damon; all the things that you and John both neglected to tell me. Like how he snapped Jeremy's neck without knowing he had the Gilbert ring on." Elena flinched at the tone of her twin's voice.

"I know he must seem like—"

"A total douche bag?"

"…Yeah. But he's really not that bad of a guy anymore." Sophia turned back to look at her, face unconvinced.

"How can you forgive Damon for all he's done but not Klaus?"

"Klaus killed us, Sophia. Like actually killed us. And he tried to kill Bonnie."

"So? Damon killed Jeremy and Vicki and countless others. It's thanks to the supernatural any of us are still alive. The sister I used to know wouldn't judge someone on other's words; she'd want to get to know a person before forming her own opinions. What happened to that girl?"

"I'm not the one that's changed! I don't even know you anymore."

"Don't. Don't try to blame this on me or the fact that I'm a hybrid now. I've grown and matured, but I'm still me, I'm still the Sophia you grew up with." Elena sighed and sat down on Sophia's bed.

"Maybe you're right, maybe it is me that's changed. I don't know anymore." Sophia came and sat down next to her sister, reaching out to clasp hands.

"You're still my sister, no matter who's changed. I'll always love you, no matter what." Elena squeezed her hand tightly.

"Me too. I'll love you, no matter who you boyfriend is." The two shared a small smile before Sophia stood back up.

"There's nothing I can say that'll convince you to stay away from Damon, just like there's nothing you can say about Klaus that'll stop me. But be careful, Lena. You don't know the trouble Damon's inviting by waking Mikael. He'll kill us all to get to Klaus, no matter what he says."

"There's not much I can do, Sophia. Damon's made up his mind and there's no talking him out of it." Elena said as she got up.

"I figured as much, but I wanted you to know Mikael's no friend to anyone. And I won't let anything happen to Klaus or you, no matter what." Elena's breath caught at the look her twin gave her, knowing she'd most likely kill someone to protect Klaus. Kill Damon.

"I, uh, I should get to sleep." Elena edged out of the room, unnerved again at the reminded that Sophia wasn't completely human anymore.

"Night."

Sophia didn't try to stop her, knowing there wasn't anything she could say to get her to stop whatever plan Damon had in motion. She hated that they were divided, and over men of all things, but Sophia wasn't going to give up the love of her life. She could only hope that they all somehow found a way to live in peace with each other.

/*/

"So what're we doing here?"

"The tunnels your family used to use are below us and I thought it'd be neat to try and find them. You know, find a place that you've actually been so you don't feel so lost." Sophia explained as she gestured to the forest floor.

"Oh." Rebekah glanced around, not really seeing anything familiar. Although, it'd been over a thousand years, so there wasn't anything there that she would recognize anyway.

"Here." Sophia handed the blonde a flashlight before she got her own out. She was just about to see if her new strength would help her stomp through the ground when Rebekah let out a startled noise, causing the girl to spin around in alarm.

"What the—"

"You…you can see me?" The friends shared a wide eyed look before turning back to the woman who was dressed in a medieval dress. How was this even possible.

"I…I'm calling Bonnie." Sophia said, not taking her eyes off the apparition as she pulled her phone out.

"_Hey Sophia, it's really not a good time."_

"Caroline? Are you with Bonnie?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Uh, because I'm looking at my long dead ancestor and would like to know why."

"_What? Bonnie she—_

"_What's wrong?"_

"Bon, what've you done? I'm seeing a ghost right now and am trying not to flip out."

"_I did a manifestation spell because a witch on the Other side was able to wedge the door open. As soon as we figure out how to close the door, they'll disappear. Who're you seeing?"_

"Oh, you know, Tatia Petrova."

"_Who?"_

"Never mind. Just fix it." Sophia hung up, eyes still glued to the original Petrova.

"Tatia?" Rebekah finally voiced, getting a bright smile from the long dead girl before she was hugging the vampire.

"Oh, you do not know how good it is to see you." Tatia beamed before she pulled Sophia into a hug, relishing in the physical contact after a millennia of being nothing but a ghost.

"Okay, totally freaking out right now." Sophia said as she untangled herself from her ancestor and backed up a few paces.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to frighten you. I've just been so alone for so long that it's overwhelming to actually be able to converse with others." Tatia's hands twisted in unease.

"You've been on the Other side for a thousand years? Why haven't you moved on?" Rebekah asked with one blonde brow arched.

"Oh yes, it's been a very long time." Tatia nodded.

"But I thought only supernatural beings could get stuck there." Sophia murmured, eyes still wide.

"That is true, but after your mother and father killed me to create vampires, I was forced to remain there as penitence." The original Petrova sighed sadly, her hand ghosting over her stomach, where Mikael's sword had slashed her open.

"That doesn't make sense though. It wasn't your fault. You were murdered." Sophia said, glancing at Rebekah, whose eyes lowered. She might not have liked that the girl had her brothers fighting over her, but she'd also been Rebekah's friend and hadn't deserved to die.

"I don't understand fully either. I'm not privy to the discussions held between witches, but I gathered that it had to do with my role in the vampire creation, despite being an unwilling participant." Tatia shrugged, having had a thousand years to get over her anger.

"I'm so sorry, Tatia. My father shouldn't have killed you." Rebekah murmured.

"If not me, it would have been someone else, Rebekah. My only regret is that I never got to say goodbye to all of you. I've watched all of you and it's broken my heart how strangled your relationships have become over the centuries."

"That'll happen with Klaus daggering them and all." Sophia muttered, getting a nod from her friend.

"I played a part in it as well. I was too childish to pick a brother and instead had Elijah and Niklaus at odds with one another."

"Yeah, it's really not cool being with both guys. I personally don't get love triangles." Sophia said as she stuffed her flashlight back in her bag, figuring they wouldn't be looking for the tunnels now.

"I was foolish, I admit. Neither of them deserved it."

"Uh, why don't we head to my apartment; get Tatia some fresh clothes. We don't know how long the veil is going to be raised, so it'd be best not to draw attention." Rebekah said, drawing the two's attention.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I'd hate to be stuck in limbo dressed like that." Sophia muttered as she started back towards where they'd parked the blonde's car.

"Come on. We'll even stop by and get you some fast food. It's outrageously bad for humans, but they still seem addicted to it." Rebekah gave a small smile to her long lost friend.

"Uh, sure. Alright. It'd be nice to be able to actually eat and drink something." Tatia replied with a shy smile as she followed the others. She didn't know what was going on or how she was actually corporal, but she was going to enjoy it for as long as it lasted, knowing she'd revert to a ghost and once more be all alone when it was all over. And no one wanted to spend eternity alone.

/*/

"So how're things going? Are you gonna be able to send the ghosts away?" Sophia asked as she watched Tatia munch on a fry.

"We have to find Elena's necklace because it's a talisman for the witch who's on the Other side, but we can't find it. We're working on it." Bonnie sighed in frustration.

"Didn't Katherine steal it?"

"Damon got it back apparently, but it's not where he said he put it, so we're thinking someone stole it. And now Elena wants us to put it off because Lexi is helping with Stefan but Anna's back too and apparently Jeremy is kissing her and—"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Jeremy and Anna kissed?" Sophia asked, confused.

"Yeah. Elena saw them."

"Oh, Bonnie I'm so sorry."

"It's not important right now. I just need to find that necklace and close the veil and then I can deal with this."

"Yeah, I understand. Do you want my help?"

"No, it's alright, we'll find it."

"Okay, keep me posted. I've got a dead girl to deal with."

"Have fun." The two hung up and Sophia pocketed her phone.

"Your mother is the witch doing this. They need to find her necklace to close the door to the Other side." She said as she sat down across from the two.

"Why would my mother do this?"

"I'm guessing to try and get her own foothold on this side." Sophia shrugged and picked up her own fries.

"Do you know anything? You know, since you're both stuck in limbo?"

"Ester exists with the other witches, though I believe she is also alone as punishment for her actions. I've never actually seen anyone; it's like we're all in our own worlds, unable to interact with each other. So I don't really know anything about your mother's plans. I'm sorry."

"No, that's alright."

"So I was wondering if maybe part of the problem with you being stuck there was that you didn't get to say goodbye. Maybe if you were able to, you'd get to move on." Rebekah voiced, sharing a look with the witch.

"I…I suppose it's worth at least trying. But how would I do that? I mean, Elijah is daggered and Niklaus is not here." Sophia bit her lip before snapping her fingers.

"While I can't undagger Elijah, as Klaus would kill me, but we can record you or you can write a letter or something."

"We could skype Nik." Rebekah put in with an amused look.

"Yeah, good thinking." Sophia said and pulled her phone back out.

"What?"

"Just hold on." Sophia said and clicked on Klaus's name, moving so she was sitting next to her ancestor and had the phone out in front of both of them.

"What are we doing?" Tatia asked again, jerking in shock when Klaus's face was suddenly filing the screen.

"Darling, I'm in the middle of something. Can we talk later?" Klaus asked, eyes leaving the screen to look beyond.

"Not really, Nik, this is kinda time sensitive." Sighing, Klaus refocused on the screen.

"What is it? Have you and your sister made amends?"

"No, this isn't Elena. It's…Tatia."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true, Nik. We were in the forest and suddenly she was there because the veil between this world and the Other side was lifted or something." Rebekah supplied from behind the two.

"How…"

"We don't really have time to get into it, Nik. Tatia just wanted to speak with you before the veil is closed again. I'll call you myself later. Love you." Sophia said before she showed Tatia how to hold the phone. She got up and pulled Rebekah from the room, wanting to give them a little privacy, even though the two could hear the conversation anyway.

"Hello, Niklaus." Tatia said quietly, amazed to actually be speaking with her ex-lover.

"How…I don't really understand what's going on." Klaus said in frustration.

"I know, but I don't think I have much time to explain everything. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I was the cause for the tension between you and Elijah, for the two of you fighting. I should never have seduced you, Niklaus."

Klaus rubbed at his face, uncomfortable with being face to face with the very woman he'd tried not to think about for the last thousand years. He never acknowledged it, but he always felt guilty over the relationship he'd had with her. How he'd betrayed his brother.

"I was not blameless in our affair, Tatia. I should've stayed away from you, knowing how Elijah felt about you."

"We were young and stupid and made a mistake. It's time for us both to just put it behind us and move on; it's in the past and that's where it should stay." Tatia said firmly.

"I couldn't agree more. I hope you're able to find peace after what my mother did to you."

"And I hope you don't mess things up with Sophia. I've been watching her and she's an amazing young woman who loves you more than anything. Don't mess that up."

"I won't." Klaus promised firmly.

"It was good to speak with you again, Niklaus. Goodbye."

"Bye." Klaus ended the call with a heavy sigh, not really knowing what just happened.

Glancing around, Tatia spotted a notebook and pen, which she grabbed and started in on her letter to Elijah. She had so much to say, to apologize for; and a video just wasn't as personal. Plus, she didn't want the others to read what she'd written, as it was straight from her heart and meant solely for Elijah's eyes.

When she ventured from the room, letter and phone in hand, the others were sitting on the couch watching something on the television. Rebekah muted the screen when she saw her.

"Everything taken care of?"

"Yes. If you could please give this to Elijah whenever Klaus undaggers him, I would greatly appreciate it." Tatia said and handed Sophia the items.

"Sure, no problem. So do you wanna go out? It's the night of illumination so there's going to be a celebration in the two square if you wanna go." Sophia said as she pocked the phone and slid the letter into her purse.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Tatia shrugged.

"Cool. Let's go." The two got off the couch and grabbed their jackets.

Tatia followed behind them as they set out on foot, enjoying the wind on her face. She really hoped that when the curtain closed, she was actually able to move beyond the eternal hell of limbo and actually find peace now that the guilt of her betrayal to Elijah was lifted. She really didn't want to be all alone again.

/*/

The fun filled evening did not pan out, unfortunately, as there were cop cars surrounding the square. Obviously something had gone down.

Spying her siblings, Sophia headed over to where they were standing, the other two following behind her.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked once she reached them.

"Sophia? Are you with Katherine?" Elena asked in alarm as another mirror image stepped up next to her sister.

"What? Oh, no, uh, this is actually Tatia Petrova. You know, the founder of our line." She explained.

"Hi." Tatia gave a little wave and Rebekah just crossed her arms over her chest, bored.

"So what's going on?" Sophia asked again.

"Some vampires that were down in the tomb are back and they killed Tobias Fell." Jeremy said.

"And we think Anna has the necklace and won't give it back." Elena added, getting a scowl from their brother.

"Look, I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace."

"Oh please, of course she took it. She doesn't want to go back now that she's here." Rebekah retorted with a sarcastic eye roll.

"She was the only person who heard us talking about it, Jeremy. We have to get it back and destroy it and then close the door." Elena said.

"I know, but…"

"But what? Do you know how dangerous it is having our world open to the Other side, Jeremy? I mean, Tatia died over a _thousand_ years ago. Can you imagine the number of supernatural creatures that could be crossing over even as we speak? If we don't close it soon, it won't only be Mystic Falls that has an open door." Sophia said, glaring at her brother as she stood shoulder to shoulder with her sister.

"Yeah, but I can touch her, Sophia. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved _her_."

"But it's not real, Jer. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding onto is in the past. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?" Elena questioned, eyes catching sight of Anna behind his back. Jeremy turned to see what had caught all their attention.

"He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that."

"You're holding yourself back too. You should move on, find peace. Take it from someone who's spent a millennia alone." Tatia added. Anna looked down sadly before she lifted the necklace up so they could see it.

"Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away." Elena said before she walked away.

"Say your goodbyes Jeremy, while you still can." Sophia squeezed his shoulder before she too walked away.

/*/

"I think the door is closing." Tatia whispered as she looked up, almost as if she could see it.

"I hope you get to move on, Tatia. Especially since you didn't deserve to die like that." Rebekah said, giving the girl a hug before moving back.

"Me too, Rebekah, me too."

"Good luck, Tatia." Sophia said, also giving her a hug.

"You too. Be careful. I don't want to see either of you again for a very long time." She smiled and waved before her body disappeared.

"Elijah's going to hate he missed this." Rebekah said.

"Yeah, but hopefully he'll get closure from her letter."

"So what does it say?"

"I dunno, I haven't opened it."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Rebekah demanded and lunged for her purse, which she pulled out of reach.

"Nope, not gonna happen, Beks. I don't want Tatia haunting me, and I imagine she would if we read that."

"You're such a bore sometimes."

"You love me and you know it." The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend but looped her arm through the witch's as they strolled down the street none the less.

"It seems to be unavoidable for the Mikaelsons." Sophia laughed.

"Well, I don't think all the Mikaelsons will have warm and fuzzies for me. You wanna come over a watch a movie?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do. And I know how much Elena hates I have an invite, so it'll be amusing." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Play nice, Beks. There's a "no being mean to Sophia's family" rule, remember."

"Yeah, yeah." Sophia just smiled as the two continued to walk, ready to get into some pjs and just relax.

Today had definitely been one of the strangest she'd had since learning about the supernatural and she thought she deserved a nice pint of ice cream for her troubles. And knowing her aunt like she did, the witch could guarantee the freezer was full to the brim, just waiting to be devoured.

Life may be super scary and difficult at times, but ice cream had a way of just making everything better.

**AN: So what'd you think? Let me know please. And I've been really ill, so reviews would make me feel better! Hint hint. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks to those that reviewed.**

Story lover: I am so missing them together too! But only one more chapter, I promise! I hope you like this!

Sophia's outfit: ( grey_black/set?id=60665146&lid=2198158)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 11: Pictures of the Past

"_Maybe we should just let this go. I mean, Klaus hasn't done anything to us and if we go after him, Sophia'll never forgive us." _Sophia's ears perked up at the sound of her sister's voice, pulling her attention away from the mirror.

"_That doesn't mean he won't or that the rest of his family won't. And this may be the only lead we have on how to kill one of them." _Alaric's deeper tone answered. Brow furrowing, Sophia grabbed her silver cardigan and purse before quietly leaving her room, wanting to get closer to the conversation.

"_But—"_

"_We should at least check the caves out, Elena. There's no harm in at least looking, right?"_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right."_

Sophia vamped down to the kitchen, leaning casually against the door before they noticed her arrival.

"What caves?" Elena spun in surprise at her sister's voice, hand coming up to her racing heart.

"Uh—"

"It's nothing, just a school project." Ric spoke up.

"Well, shouldn't I be included in this too? I am in your class, after all." Sophia smiled sweetly at the older man, who glanced between the sisters before sighing. Damon was not going to like this. Although, he didn't really care what Damon thought anymore.

"D-Don't you have plans with Rebekah?" Elena questioned, fearful her twin had heard their conversation.

"We were going to go dress shopping for homecoming, but I can reschedule. So what's in these caves that's so interesting?" The witch asked as she took her phone out of her purse to send a quick text to her friend. Elena and Alaric shared a look, not really sure what to say as they didn't think she'd take kindly to them looking for a way to kill an Original.

"Archaic drawings, as much as I could tell."

"Ah, neat. I'm all set if you guys want to head out. Do we have enough flashlights? Maybe we should take some lanterns."

"I've got everything." Ric held up his bag, resigning himself to the fact that Sophia was not going to take no for an answer. Good thing Jenna and Jeremy were already at work, or else this would have been a family trip.

"Cool. Let's go. Shot gun." Elena rolled her eyes and Sophia just grinned.

"Maybe you should change your shoes, Soph. This is an underground cave we're talking about." Sophia glanced down at her 4 inch black ankle boots before giving a little shrug.

"I'll be fine." Elena rolled her eyes again but followed after her sister, knowing there was no point arguing with her. There really was no winning when it came to arguments with Sophia, especially not over footwear.

/*/

"How'd you say you found this place?" Sophia questioned as she followed the other two into the Lockwood cellar and through the broken brick wall, her own flashlight shining in front of her.

"Uh…I stumbled upon it?" Ric asked more than stated, making the twins give him identical looks of skepticism.

"Yeah, that sounds believable." Sophia snorted, making Elena bite back a chuckle. Their relationship might have been strained since Sophia returned, but they were still sisters and could make each other laugh.

"Mason Lockwood took Damon down here yesterday." The human doppelgänger revealed.

"Didn't Damon kill Mason?"

"Yeah, and he got his revenge on him, trust me."

Sophia hmmed behind her, not going to bring up the whole "kill an Original" thing, as she really didn't want to get into another argument. She loved Elena, despite how frustrating she could be, and really just wanted to get back to a relaxed relationship. Plus, they still needed to talk about Stefan and whatever Lexi had put him through, and she was sure that would make its own drama.

"So the Lockwoods have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah. Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." The twins both stopped in their tracks.

"Wait. What?"

"Excuse me?" Alaric turned with an amused look, finding the dynamic between the twins interesting.

"Elena." They pivoted around, Sophia's hand snapping out on instinct, sending Damon to his knees in pain.

"God, Damon." Elena huffs and Sophia releases the spell, glaring at the vampire.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do." Alaric said and turned back to continue forward.

"Excellent advice, Ric." Sophia said and pushed past her sister, not wanting to be too close to idiot.

"So you really can't get in?"

"No. Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire. I didn't know the she-witch was coming." He glared at the retreating witch as he got back to his feet.

"Be nice Damon. And what do you mean ancient?" Elena asked in confusion as she followed the vampire.

"See for yourself. This is as far as I go."

Sophia followed Alaric into a large cavern, feeling the thick pressure of a barrier spell as she crossed into the room. Her breathe caught as the beam of her flashlight illuminated some of the drawings, Klaus's memories shifting in her mind until she was caught between both worlds.

"What is all this?" Elena asked as she looked at the pictures, giving her sister a questioning look at her strange behavior.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. That right there is a moon cycle. A man. A wolf."

"A werewolf." Elena said in surprise.

"Yeah. It's the Lockwood diaries, Pictionary style."

"No. Not the Lockwoods." The three turned at Sophia's quiet words, seeing the witch tracing an etching in wonder.

"You know what these are?" Elena asked, coming to stand next to her twin.

"The Native Americans were the werewolves." Sophia revealed, eyes jumping from one drawing to the next.

"So werewolves have been here that long?"

"Yeah. A long time." Ric nodded in agreement.

"But they weren't the only ones here. Show them, Ric." Damon said, eyes on the witch, suspicious of how much she seemed to know.

"Names, and they're not native." Alaric said, shining his light onto a wall.

Sophia stepped back and closed her eyes, focusing on the water molecules in the damp air. She forced them to reflect light until the cave was suddenly illuminated. She pushed the molecules up until they hovered above their heads so that they were out of the way but still lit the cave. It was harder than lighting a torch, but since there was no wood around, she had to make do.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked in wonder, staring up at ceiling.

"Magic." The twins shared a smile.

"I see you're good for something other than torturing people." Damon said snidely, earning a glare.

"Don't tempt me, Damon. You won't like the outcome, I promise." The two glared at each other before Sophia turned her back on him and refocused on the wall of names, reaching out to lightly trace them.

"Anyway, they're written in runic, a Viking script." Ric continued, clicking his now pointless flashlight off.

"Vikings?"

"Didn't Elijah tell you they were Vikings?" Sophia questioned, getting a head shake in reply.

"No, he said his father owned land in Eastern Europe, but that was it."

"He did, but then they moved here after they lost a son to plague. They'd heard of the wolves and hoped their family would be safe from any future illness because of them." Sophia revealed, her audience captivated.

"How do you know all this?"

"Why should we believe you?" Damon cut in, getting an eye roll from Elena.

"I know a lot of things. And I really don't give a damn if you believe me Damon."

"This name here, when translated, it reads…"

"Niklaus." Sophia finished for him, getting another surprised look.

"Yeah. How'd you—" Sophia just smiled.

"Rebekah. Elijah. Finn. Kol. Henrik. Esther." She said as she pointed to each name.

"These are the names of the Original family?" Elena asked, walking closer to her sister.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter." Ric added with a nod.

"You wanna tell them what that last name up there is, Sophia? Since you seem to know so much about this." Damon quirked a brow, giving her a challenging smirk. She bit her lip as she stared up at the etchings.

"What's the name, Sophia?" Her sister asked, reaching out to grip her hand. Sophia glanced over at her before sighing.

"Mikael."

"Mikael?" Her twin asked in surprise, eyes swirling to meet Alaric's.

"Yep. I like to call him Papa Original." Damon said in amusement.

"You knew he was Klaus's father?" Elena demanded. Sophia shrugged in response.

"Course I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you've been too busy trying to find a way to kill my boyfriend to have a good sisterly chat." Ric and Damon shared a look, both sensing a Gilbert row was threatening to brew.

"It's not like you've been away from Rebekah long enough to have a talk either." Elena retorted.

"Excuse me for trying to get her integrated into high school so that she doesn't feel neglected and go on a killing spree."

"If you redaggered her, she wouldn't be a threat."

"Do you even hear yourself? Rebekah does not deserve to be daggered, and I expected you of all people to see the goodness in her. Has the last year warped you so much that you don't even give people a chance anymore?"

"I do when they deserve it."

"Rebekah hasn't done you or anyone else any harm. Seriously, what is your issue with Klaus and his family? You don't even know them!" Sophia gritted out, her temper getting the better of her.

"They've killed thousands, maybe millions, of people, Sophia!"

"When you live for over a thousand years and feed off human blood, that tends to happen! Jeez, I thought we already covered this yesterday! What's your real problem with them?" Sophia demanded.

"Stefan likes her!" Elena said before slapping a hand over her mouth. Sophia's jaw clenched before she forced herself to relax.

"You're doing all this because you're worried about Stefan hooking up with Rebekah? Seriously?"

"I've seen the way they look at each other. It's—"

"I cannot believe this, Elena. How dare you threaten their lives over simple jealousy! Stefan loves you and the fact that you can't see that is sad. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since you're so distracted by the douche over there that killed our brother, Alaric, Vicki, my friend Maddox."

"That's not true." Elena refuted, not looking at the vampire.

"Oh please, you're just like Tatia and Katherine, torn between two brothers. It's ridiculous, Elena. Either you love Stefan or you love Damon, not both. It's not fair to either of them, no matter how big a douche they are. You need to make up your mind and pick one and let the other move on with their lives."

"You don't know anything about it! You haven't been here."

"No, but I spent the summer with Stefan and I saw firsthand how much he loves you and how much knowing you're drawn to his own brother hurts him. I never thought I'd ever be ashamed of my own twin, but I cannot believe you've become this person."

"You don't—"

"I'm not arguing with you anymore, Elena. You need to make a choice. Everyone deserves to find love and happiness, so just let one of them go before you destroy their relationship." Sophia said, waving her hand and plunging the cave into darkness as she headed towards the entrance, where Damon was leaning, eyes glued to the ground, all cockiness gone.

"Oh, and I'm releasing Stefan from the Forbes' holding cell. He needs to learn self-control, not to just jump back on the bunny diet. But you should know that the longer you string them both along, the worse things are going to get for everyone involved." Sophia said quietly as Elena and Alaric clicked their flashlights back on. She sent her sister a disappointed look before disappearing into the darkness, her heels clicking on the stone ground.

"I'm uh, gonna take pictures." Alaric said after a minute, the air thick with tension as the other two avoided each other's gazes. The morning certainly hadn't turned out how any of them had thought it would. Things had been a lot simpler when there was only one doppelgänger, that's for sure.

/*/

Sophia pulled the heavy metal door open with a creak, eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light to make out Stefan sitting slumped in a chair, restraints holding him in place. The vampire looked up at the noise, expecting to see Elena, or even Lexi again. But he knew instantly that it was Sophia, both by her scent and her wardrobe.

"You look like shit, Stefan." Sophia muttered as she stepped into the cell, quickly reaching out to pull the clamps and chains off his wrists.

"Does Elena know you're here?" His voice was raspy, his throat dry.

"Yeah, we kinda had a fight earlier and I decided I'd be the one to help you. I don't want her and her issues to push you towards the dark side." She gave a little grin, making him roll his eyes at her choice of words as he stood.

"So what now?"

"Now we get you something to eat." The witch smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the dark room and up the spiral staircase.

"I-I don't want human blood, Sophia. I don't think I could control myself." Stefan admitted as he followed her up and out, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"I'm not gonna let you kill anyone, I promise. C'mon." She tugged on his hand again before speeding off towards the woods, the vampire following quickly behind her. They came to a stop in the same clearing that Sophia'd started her training in.

"So, since we don't live in the Buffyverse, you're gonna have to catch your lunch the old fashion way. Once you've gotten your hunger handled, we can work on your self-control. I figured I'd give you a little human blood each day until you're not driven crazy by it. Does that sound good?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Elena and I actually tried that last year. Before everything got out of hand." Stefan admitted, eyes scanning the trees as his ears strained to hear any movement.

"Oh, well…we'll have better luck because I don't tolerate failure and I can zap your brain anytime you get unruly. Now go kill bambi." The vampire gave a small chuckle before he zoomed off, teeth already elongating at the thought of blood, even animal blood.

Sophia kept her distance, not wanting to scare away his prey. But she watched to make sure he really did only go after animals, keeping a look out for any people that may unknowingly wander into the forest.

Luckily for them both no one seemed inclined to take a trek through the woods that afternoon, which meant Stefan wasn't tempted, making her job of babysitting him that much easier. So after one doe and a hare, Stefan was sufficiently sated, his brain able to once more be in control of his actions.

"Now that that's taken care of, I need to go do something. You're welcome to tag along if you want." Sophia said as they walked back towards the house Klaus had under construction, needing to check on the progress.

"I think I'm actually gonna head home, get some sleep. Being tied down to a chair isn't really that comfortable." The two shared an amused look as they stepped out of the tree line.

"I'll catch you later than." Sophia waved before dashing towards the house, doing a quick walk through to make sure everything was still on track before heading back to the underground caves. She had a story to work out.

/*/

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked in irritation as she watched Rebekah flounce around the boutique.

"I need a homecoming dress." The blonde answered with a shrug as she held up a blue mini dress and a dark red cocktail dress for inspection.

"I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael." Elena said with her arms crossed. Rebekah gave a little smirk before vamping behind a sales clerk, tilting the compelled woman's head to the side to reveal her bare neck.

"You're here to help me pick out a dress for myself and Sophia. Now be a good girl and pick one." Rebekah said, arching a brow at her as her fangs glistened.

Elena glared at her before going to a rack and going through it, trying to find something her sister would wear. She settled on a white lace and beaded dress that she figured Sophia would go for. Holding it up so the vampire could see, she continued to glare.

"There, that wasn't so hard. You do not threaten me. You will learn what I allow you to learn. Now go try it on and help me pick my dress."

Rebekah smirked as the doppelgänger stomped into a dressing room, enjoying herself immensely. Served the bitch right for thinking she could just demand answers about her family, as if she had any entitlement to know such things.

/*/

"Look who got sprung." Stefan closed his eyes tiredly at his brother's voice, having wanted to be alone for a little while longer.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Can't we have a little brotherly bonding time?" Damon arched a brow as he leaned against Stefan's door, the younger Salvatore lying on his bed.

"No." The older brother gave a careless shrug and stepped into the room.

"I thought you'd be happy to be a free man." Stefan sighed and sat up, knowing Damon wouldn't leave him in peace until he'd said whatever it was he wanted to.

"What do you want?"

"Let's go out. You need to relax, get drunk; and that's not gonna happen here." Damon said with a grin.

"You want to go out to drink when we have plenty of alcohol here?"

"Oh c'mon Mr. Broodypants, let's go."

Damon smirked before sauntering out of the room, knowing his little brother would follow, no matter how much he said he didn't want to. Now was the perfect time to start teaching him how to properly feed and Damon wasn't going to lose the opportunity. Plus, he had to find out where his brother stood on the killing Klaus plan.

/*/

Sophia took pictures of all the drawings she found on her tablet, thankful the entire cave was lit so the photos were actually pretty good. Once done, she sat down against a wall and went through the snapshots, slowly identifying what each symbol meant. When she properly recognized one, she edited the picture and wrote the name next to it.

The story as she remembered it was told through pictures, chronicling the arrival of the Viking ship that held the Mikaelsons through their change into vampires. She felt her heart squeeze in pain when she traced Henrik's name, remembering the horror and loss Klaus had experienced. The feeling of failure that he hadn't gotten his baby brother to his mother in time to save him.

Sophia was reassured however, that the 'weapon' the wall spoke of was the white oak tree. She knew that Mikael had to have a stake made of the wood, as he wouldn't have chased Klaus for so long unless he could actually kill him; but with the tree burned, there wasn't any known way to kill an Original.

Sighing in relief, the witch gathered her things and quickly released the lighting spell, making her way back to the Lockwood cellar. Now that that was out of the way, she could focus on coming up with a plan to get the dagger from Mikael and kill him herself. She was not going to let that monster anywhere near Klaus or Rebekah if she could help it.

/*/

"I'm not here to feed, Damon." Stefan said in irritation as the black haired vampire tried to get him to nibble on a waitress again.

"You're such a buzzkill little bro." Damon said before sauntering over to the bar and signaling for two more shots.

"Is that why you brought me here, to try and get me to feed? You know Elena would hate you for it and we both know that you care about what she thinks."

"You have to learn control sometime; now seemed as good a time as any." Damon shrugged and slammed back his drink.

"Sophia's already thought up a plan—"

"Please, you're going to trust the girl that's in love with a psychopath to help you learn control?"

"You don't know anything about her." Stefan ground out, irritation at his brother spiking. Not only was he in love with Stefan's girlfriend, but now he had issues with Stefan's best friend.

"I know she'd kill every last one of us to keep Klaus alive, including you."

"No she wouldn't. Besides, I wouldn't get in her way when it came to Klaus, so I wouldn't be in danger."

"Oh I don't know about that." The two turned at the voice.

"The Salvatore boys, I presume."

"Mikael." Stefan said, mind racing. He had to warn Sophia and Klaus.

"So you're friends with my son?" Mikael arched a brow in question.

"I don't see how—" Stefan was cut off when Mikael's hand suddenly shot through Damon's chest, fingers wrapping around his heart.

"I plan to kill Klaus, with or without your help. But if you wish for your brother to live, then you'll help me." Stefan stared at his gasping brother in shock.

"So what say you, Stefan? Will you help me kill Klaus or not?" Mikael asked, giving a small tug so Damon's body jerked forward and he groaned in pain.

"Fine. I'll help you." Klaus may be his friend, but Damon was his brother and as hurt as he was about the whole Elena thing, he couldn't let Damon die.

"Great. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail...I'll drive it through yours." Damon dropped to the ground as the vampire hunter was suddenly gone.

"What is it with people trying to rip my heart out?" He gasped.

/*/

"Hey Beks." Sophia called out as she let herself into the apartment with her key. She set her purse on the table next to the door and made her way towards the living room, ears picking up the faint sound of crying.

"What's wrong?" She rushed to the vampire's side, sitting next to her on the couch.

"I…Klaus killed my mother." Rebekah whispered, clutching the pillow to her chest tightly. Sophia's breath caught in her chest for a moment as her entire body froze, not knowing what to say or do.

"H-How do you know?" The blonde gave her a miserable look.

"You're sister was all too happy to tell me. Apparently the villagers drew the story of the creation of vampires and it showed how my mother died. By the hybrid ripping her heart out." The end of the sentence came out strangled as more tears leaked down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Sophia mumbled, throat tight as she tried to come up with something to say.

"Why…why don't you sound surprised?" Rebekah asked, red eyes meeting hers.

"I…"

"You knew this?" Rebekah shot to her feet and glared at the witch, betrayal surging through her.

"Uh, maybe?" Sophia slowly got to her own feet, guilt eating at her insides.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Beks, it happened over a _thousand years_ ago."

"She was my mother."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do to change it."

"But you should have told me! I've believed Klaus's lie for centuries."

"Beks—"

"How can you claim to be my friend and keep this from me?"

"Okay, so maybe I should've said something. But how do you just bring something like that up? Besides, do you even really remember your mother?" Sophia demanded.

"Of course I do! She was my mother."

"Really? You remember what she was really like? Not just to you, but towards Klaus?"

"She loved us, and was a good mother. What are you trying to say?"

"Here, I'll show you." Sophia gripped Rebekah's head tightly and pushed the memory into her head.

/*/

_Niklaus chased Rebekah around the mud house, their laughter filling the small space as their mother looked on with fondness while she tended to Henrik. The two children circled the table, trying to be careful not to break anything as they played; Niklaus wasn't so lucky, however, and a clay vase soon crashed to the ground and shattered._

"_BOY!" Niklaus's big blues widened in fear as he tried to find a place to hide, while Bekah dashed over to hide in her mother's skirts. Niklaus dove under table, hoping his father wouldn't find him; his hopes were quickly dashed as he was roughly pulled out from under the table by his furious father._

"_What have I told you about running in the house, you good for nothing?" Mikael yelled as he backhanded the small boy, sending him flying. Esther turned away, keeping her infant son and daughter away from her husband's eyes. Not that he'd ever harm either of them._

"_I-I'm sorry, papa." Niklaus's lips trembled as tears filled his eyes and pain lanced through his side where he'd hit the ground. Mikael pulled him up again, holding him off the ground by his tunic._

"_Do not make me tell you again, Niklaus! Why can't you be like your brothers?" He asked rhetorically in disgust before pushing the dirty blonde boy away just as roughly as he'd grabbed him, causing Niklaus to trip and fall once more. Trying not to cry, since boys didn't cry, Niklaus bit his lips to try and stop their trembling while he watched Mikael place a kiss on Esther's head before he left._

"_Niklaus, when will you ever learn?" Esther asked with a shake of her head. Not knowing why his father seemed to be angry at him all the time, Niklaus lowered his head before he hurried from the room, play with his sister forgotten as he dashed through the town and into the forest._

_Running as fast as his small feet would carry him, Niklaus made it to his secret place with the speed of one familiar with the dense landscape. Crouching down, the boy slid into the small crevice he'd found in the rock face, which opened up into a larger cavern. _

_Sliding down to the cold ground, Niklaus brought his knees up to his chest and cried, desperate to understand why his father didn't love him. To understand why his mother let Mikael treat him like he did, even when she defended the rest of his brothers and sister. Feeling lost and alone, Niklaus buried his face against his knees and wept, wishing there was someone that would love him._

/*/

"Your mother was not the angle you remember her as, Rebekah. I'm sorry that he killed her, I am, but if you were in his position, you'd have done the exact same thing."

"I…" Rebekah shook her head, feeling dizzy.

"I know it's painful, but are you really going to hold something that happened a millennia against Klaus?"

"He…he still killed her, Sophia. Our mother."

"Yes, he did. And he's regretted it since, as unbelievable as that might seem."

"How…how could he do that?"

"Do you remember what it was like when you first turned? How every emotion was heightened 100%?"

"Yeah, so?" Rebekah asked, suddenly tired. She sat back down and rubbed at her temples, not understanding how her world could have turned upside down so quickly.

"Well you have to also remember that being a werewolf means you're born with more aggression and anger. Mikael may not have known for sure until Klaus triggered his werewolf side, but he had a feeling. Mikael never missed a chance to lash out at Klaus, even though it was your mother who cheated on him.

"Add all the heightened emotions with the knowledge that your mother let him take the abuse from Mikael over her betrayal. And then she cursed him after he'd just found out the truth, figured out who he really was. Can you imagine what that was like, because I can't."

"I…"

"I know you're mad at me, and rightly so. But if either of us were in his shoes, we wouldn't have been able to help ourselves either, no matter how much you would like to say otherwise."

"She was my mother." The blonde said sadly, tears once more in her eyes.

"I know, and you know I get the pain of losing your mother. It's something no child should ever have to feel. But you cannot hold it against Klaus when he was consumed by his intense emotions and the betrayal of your mother."

"But—"

"I know it'll take some time, but I know you'll forgive him because you love him. And I'm your friend, so I hope you'll forgive me too." Sophia slowly sat back down, Rebekah's head leaning heavily against her shoulder as she continued to cry.

"It's like I lost her all over again."

"I'm sorry." The two sat like that, both lost in their own memories.

**AN: So…what'd you think? I'm really hoping to hit 200 reviews soon, as it'll be the first of my stories to do so. So please be kind! Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Have I mentioned how awesome you guys are? You got me over the 200 threshold and I am just buzzing with excitement about it. You make my day with each of your reviews! Thanks again, it really meant a lot to me that you'd give me that gift!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 12: Homecoming

Sophia watched Rebekah over her coffee cup rim, not sure how things were now that it was the morning. Did the Original still hate her for keeping Klaus's secret? Did she understand Sophia's reasoning? Was their friendship ruined? The questions just kept circling around in her mind until she thought they'd drive her crazy.

For her part, Rebekah was uncertain of how she should be feeling. On the one hand, she was still hurt and mad Sophia would keep something so important from her; but on the other hand, she understood where the witch was coming from.

The memory the witch had forced in her head the night before had reminded Rebekah that her mother wasn't as perfect as she remembered her to be. She'd had to realize through the sleepless night that she'd only ever seen the loving side of her mother; and of course, she'd seen her through naïve eyes that hadn't been aware of any fault held by Esther.

And while she could still be angry at Klaus for what he'd done, she couldn't be upset with Sophia for merely keeping his secret. That was just the kind of person she was and Rebekah knew she respected that about the witch.

Plus, she herself would undoubtedly benefit from having such a trustworthy friend, especially given the life they led. Sophia'd go to hell and back for her friends and the blonde was thankful she was included in that group.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Sophia. You were being loyal to my brother, which I respect even as it irritates me." Sophia sighed in relief before giving a bright smile.

"Oh, good. I was worried for a minute there. So what do we do now?" The witch questioned as she finished off her cup and went to rinse it in the sink.

"Now, we plan for homecoming. Since you blew me off yesterday, I made Elena pick something out for you." Rebekah said and signaled for the younger girl to follow her into her room. She pulled the dress that was hanging on the back of her closet door down and turned to show Sophia.

"Oh, it's gorgeous." Sophia said, reaching out to take the dress. It was a short white dress that had a sweetheart neckline that was beaded and then had lace trailing up in to encompass her shoulders, connecting around the back but leaving the rest of her back bare. It was really pretty.

"Yes, I was quite surprised she was able to choose something as nice, given what she wears every day." Sophia rolled her eyes and smiled, turning to the full length mirror and holding the dress up to herself.

"What're you wearing?" She asked over her shoulder, glancing in the mirror to see Rebekah holding a red number.

"For my first high school dance, I thought this would do well." The vampire said, stepping up next to the witch.

"Sexy. You'll definitely have heads turning." Sophia grinned, which widened when Rebekah gave a little coy look.

"We don't have dates. Aren't we supposed to have dates to dances?" She questioned as she turned away, hanging the dress back up so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Sophia followed suit.

"It's not a requirement or anything, but I guess so. Unfortunately for me, the only guy I want to take me is god knows where creating hybrids." She pouted as she sat on Rebekah's bed, the Original going to her closet to choose her outfit for the day.

"Well what about me?"

"I mean, I'm sure we could find you one if you really want one." Sophia gave a shrug.

"I was thinking maybe that Matt boy would want to go." Rebekah said, keeping her back to the witch, uncertain how she'd react.

"Matt? Really?"

"I mean, he seems like a decent bloke." The vampire shrugged and pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue silk tank top before turning back to face her friend.

"Matt's definitely one of the good ones. So you'd have to swear not to try to feed off him." The blonde rolled her eyes, but when she saw Sophia was dead serious, she nodded.

"Of course I won't."

"Good. Now lend me some clothes and we can go stalk him out. I'm sure he's at The Grill working, so we can also get something to eat while we're there." Sophia smiled and popped up off the bed, shimming her way into the closet before the blonde could try to refuse. Not that she would have, but the witch didn't want to take the chance.

/*/

"Wait here." Sophia murmured as she spotted Matt and stood, quickly making her way over to the bus boy.

"Hey Mattie!" She beamed, making the blonde smile back, unable to help himself.

"Hey Sophia. What's up?" He questioned as he started cleaning a table. Wanting to help, Sophia picked up some dishes and gently put them in the plastic tub.

"Oh you know, nothing much. So are you going to homecoming?" She quirked a brow, making him furrow his in response.

"I hadn't planned on it. I need as many hours as I can get."

"Well, with everyone being at homecoming, you won't have a lot of customers. And it's our last year Mattie, you have to go!" Sophia grabbed a rag as Matt sprayed the table down.

"Do you want me to take you? I thought you were dating that Klaus guy." Matt said in confusion as Sophia cleaned the table before tossing the rag on top of the dishes.

"I am, but I wasn't asking for me. You remember my friend Rebekah?" His eyes widened slightly before they flicked over to where the blonde was sitting, trying to look like she wasn't eavesdropping.

"You want me to take Rebekah?"

"She's new here and I couldn't think of anyone nicer to take her out. It's her first dance, Mattie. I know you'd make it special for her." Sophia gave a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"What if she gets hungry or something?" Matt asked in unease.

"She's not going to feed off anyone Mattie, I promise. You'll be perfectly safe. So what do you say?" He glanced between the two once more before focusing on his friend, who was giving him a pleading look.

"Since she's your friend, then I guess so." Matt shrugged, getting a squeal of excitement from the witch before she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you! It means a lot that you'd do this! And Rebekah will be over the moon. Now, her dress is red, so instead of matching it with a corsage, I'd go with a white one." He just gave a little dazed nod as she stepped back, still a little confused as to how he'd let himself be talked into this.

"I'll see you later Mattie. And thanks, again." She smiled brightly at him before moving back to her table, where the Original was trying to hide her own excitement. She had a date to homecoming!

"Your phone went off while you were gone." Sophia pulled the device out of her purse when she was reseated.

"It's a text from Elena. She wants us to meet her at the Boarding house as soon as we can." The witch said as she read through the text.

"Do you know what she wants?"

"No, but I want to finish my meal before we go. It can't be anything too urgent or she'd have called repeatedly." Sophia said and set the phone to the side so she could pick up her fork and dig into her omelet. Elena and her drama, whatever it was, could wait.

/*/

"Why don't we just leave the dagger in him?" Stefan questioned as he stared down at the 'dead' Original, uneasy about the entire situation. He didn't like betraying Sophia or Klaus and didn't see why they should undagger Mikael at all. He was at their mercy right now so Stefan didn't get why they should let that go.

"Because he hasn't told us where the dagger is." Damon said from where he sat, tumbler of whiskey in hand.

Elena was pacing by the fire, also on edge, not wanting to be part of this anymore. Sophia'd made a lot a really good points in their few talks and the doppelgänger was beginning to realize that they were just asking for more trouble by targeting Klaus the way they were.

"We don't need the dagger. The Originals haven't done anything to us." The younger Salvatore said, eyes turning to Elena, whose face was pinched and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"We haven't even met the rest of Klaus's siblings. Do you really think they're gonna be like Elijah? We need to have a way to protect Elena." Damon said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know Damon, I don't feel good about this either. Sophia's my sister and if Mikael kills Klaus, I don't know what she'd do."

"Don't wimp out already; I'm not going to let any of you ruin this for me." They turned to see Katherine standing by the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, body going rigid.

"Keeping the plan in motion." Katherine said with a nasty smile before she vamped to him and snapped his neck, his body falling limply to the floor with a thud.

"Stefan!" Elena cried, rushing to his side.

"Was that really necessary?" Damon asked in annoyance.

"He would get in the way. Besides, do you really think it's going to be believable that Elena got a dagger in Mikael before he attacked the two of you?" The vampire arched a brow as she sauntered over to him, taking the alcohol from his hand to take a gulp.

"Oh and Elena…" The doppelgängers looked at each other.

"If you try to prevent this from happening, I'll kill you myself." Katherine threatened seriously, not willing to let anything interfere with the plan. This was the closest she'd ever come to killing Klaus and she wasn't willing to let anything get in the way, not even her vampires or their little bitch.

"Your turn." She grinned before her strong hand wrapped around Damon's neck, giving it a jerk until the bones snapped.

Elena looked down, stomach churning at the sight of the men 'dead', hating it. And if she felt like this over simple broken necks, which would heal in a few hours, then she couldn't even imagine what Sophia would experience if Klaus really did die.

The outbursts she'd had over simple remarks or threats to Klaus's life had been frightening enough; Elena feared the very town itself would be destroyed from her anger and devastation.

"Don't look so glum, they'll wake up in a while. How are we supposed to subdue your sister and Rebekah at the same time?" Elena glared at her for a moment before standing, walking over to where a syringe rested next to a small glass bottle.

"We're not really sure what'll affect her, so they've mixed vervain, wolfsbane, and a strong sedative. We'll have to lock them both in the basement just in case she wakes up early." The human revealed, heart heavy as she held the needle. She was seriously talking about drugging her own sister.

"Are you going to have enough time to pull the dagger from Mikael and stab Rebekah?" Katherine questioned uncertainly as she came to take the syringe from the girl.

"Yes." She said in certainty, hoping it was true. The Original would have to be distracted, that's for sure.

"Good because they're here." Katherine muttered before vamping out of the room, syringe and bottle gone. Taking a deep breath, Elena kneeled down next to Stefan, who was located right next to Mikael and would give her the best position to grab the dagger.

"Elena?" Sophia's voice sounded as she pushed the door open, not even bothering to knock.

"In the library!" She shared a look with Rebekah before the two hurried to the room, both coming to abrupt halts when they saw who was there.

"M-Mikael." Rebekah stuttered, eyes wide as she stared at her father, who was sprawled out on the floor with a dagger in his chest.

"Elena are you alright?" Sophia asked in alarm, quickly going to where her sister was kneeling, eyes scanning her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Elena said, eyes glued to Stefan's face, knowing if she looked at her twin that she'd be able to see the deceit.

"What happened?" The witch questioned as she moved her gaze to Stefan, noting the strange angle his head was tilted at. Reaching down, she righted his head, bone crunching as she did so and making her cringe.

"You were right about Mikael. He…he attacked them and I was barely able to get the dagger in him before he attacked me." Rebekah stepped closer to her father, unnerved that the man who'd been hunting her for the last thousand years was so powerless. It just didn't seem possible.

"Why'd he attack you?"

"We weren't willing to help him anymore, not with knowing how you'd react. I don't want you to suffer like that, Sophia." Elena said, slowly looking up, eyes meeting her sister's. The witch bit her lip before she pulled her sister into a hug, relieved that things finally seemed to be getting back to normal.

"Thank you." She whispered, getting a little nod before she turned away, focusing on Mikael while she pulled her phone out.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked, glancing up when Sophia settled next to her.

"Calling Nik." Sophia mumbled as she pressed her speed dial, eyes never leaving Mikael's ashen face.

"Hello darling."

"Nik, you need to come home."

"What's wrong?" Klaus's voice grew alarmed.

"Well, I'm currently looking at Mikael's daggered body, if that explains it."

"Excuse me?" She could tell that he'd gone completely still, his entire attention focused on her.

"Yeah, hard to believe, I know. But here's proof." Sophia pulled her phone away and quickly switched to the camera and took a picture before sending it in a text to him.

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. Elena says they backed down from the plan to kill you and he turned on them. Which I told them he would. No one ever listens to me."

"Sophia, focus."

"Right, sorry." She blushed, making Rebekah give a small snicker and to get an eye roll in return.

"Is Rebekah there?"

"I'm here Nik." The Original said when Sophia clicked the speakerphone button.

"Take him to the others, Bekah. Make sure no one else has the chance to pull that dagger out."

"Of course. I can't believe he's finally out of our lives for good."

"I know sweetheart, it's long overdue."

"When are you coming home? We miss you." Sophia asked.

"I'll head out immediately, love."

"Good. If you hurry, we could actually make it to homecoming!" The witch said excitedly.

"Homecoming?"

"Yeah, I don't have a date since you're not here. But if you were quick then you could be my date!" Rebekah chuckled at her friend, both their attentions turning from the daggered Original to focus on the phone held between them.

"I do not believe a high school dance is really my scene, sweets." She could hear as he started walking again, most likely heading towards his car.

"Na uh, you went to the '70s dance last spring and even though you were trying to kill Bonnie, I know you had a good time. It'll be like a celebration for you father finally being out of your life. Please." She pouted, even though he couldn't see her, he knew the expression on her face.

"Sophia…"

"C'mon, you owe me for being gone so long. Besides, you look dashing in a suit. So I'm not taking no for an answer. Get back soon. Love you." Klaus didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before the phone went dead, the witch not wanting to give him a chance to back down.

"You're really going to make Nik go to the dance?"

"Yep. It'll be a—" Sophia's words were cut off as her eyes widened, spying Elena lunging behind Rebekah, a dagger in her hands.

The witch didn't even get a chance to think about a spell before there was a stinging in her neck and her world dissolved into black. The last thing she thought before oblivion took her was that Elena had betrayed her, once again.

/*/

"I really don't feel good about this." Elena muttered as she trailed behind Damon down into the basement. The vampires had awoken a little while ago and Mikael had vanished, presumably off to get his magical dagger.

"It's him or us, Elena. Now that Mikael's been undaggered, he'll kill us all if we try to stop him." Damon replied as he pulled the heavy door open and moved into the small room. Katherine had carted the two women down before she too had disappeared, not wanting Mikael to see her.

"She'll never forgive me for this." She said sadly as the vampire squatted next to the unconscious witch, quickly injecting her again. They weren't sure how much of a tolerance she had for any of it, so he thought it best to be on the safe side. They still had a day until homecoming and they couldn't take any chances.

"She'll get over it. Eventually." The doppelgänger gave him a disbelieving look but followed after him as he relocked the room and headed upstairs.

"You mean she's going to kill everyone." Damon shrugged, not really that concerned about it. They had Bonnie after all; and no matter how much she might dislike him, she'd never let anything happen to her friends.

"We need to get started on making weapons. Stefan's out chopping wood that we'll make into stakes. Klaus is bound to have hybrids with him and we'll need to be armed." Elena sighed heavily, not knowing how she'd gotten herself into this.

/*/

"Quite the homecoming." Stefan said as he walked with Klaus.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for 1,000 years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited. But you get the idea."

"So now what? You just stop running?"

"Now I reunite my family. Speaking of, where are Sophia and Rebekah?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them." Stefan said, throat tightening slightly at the knowledge that, no matter their friendship, Klaus would rip his heart out if Sophia was ever in danger. And he didn't think he'd look kindly on her being drugged and locked in a cellar.

"Stefan, do not make me draw the answer out of you. Where are they?"

"I really haven't seen either of them in a few days." Stefan held up his hands.

"But you know where they are. And since they're not here, I'm guessing my father is the one to blame." The vampire swallowed as Klaus's eyes bored into his, his temper about to get the better of him.

"Mikael's daggered."

"Please, people have been after me for a 1,000 years and I've always been one step ahead. I have no doubt that Mikael is alive and well. Bring him to me and you better hope the girls are alright or I will personally kill everyone you've ever met, starting with Damon. Do you understand me?" The hybrid arched a brow, waiting until he got a nod before he gave a smirk and walked away.

/*/

Elena glanced over her shoulder, wanting to make sure she was alone as she pried the heavy door open. Damon and Bonnie were finishing up their preparations, Mikael already having left to scope out the dance. She hated that Stefan had been attacked by the Original to put him out of commission, knowing how angry he was going to be when this was all over.

Speaking of people getting angry, Elena glanced at her sister's still body, watching to make sure she was in fact breathing with as many drugs they'd pumped into her. Stilling herself, the doppelgänger squatted down and rolled Rebekah slightly, pulling the dagger out of Rebekah's heart and rolling her back over.

Knowing Bonnie would be down in a moment to cast a spell on the door to prevent them from escaping, Elena quickly shoved the dagger above the blonde's heart, so that it looked like she was still really 'daggered'.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up to see the witch in the doorway, a questioning look on her face. She didn't like being part of this plan at all, not only because it was vampire business but because Sophia was her friend and she hated betraying her like this.

"Just checking to make sure Sophia was breathing and the dagger was still in place." Elena muttered, standing and moving outside the room, closing the door behind her.

Bonnie took a deep breath as the brunette moved the lock in place, centering herself before starting the chant that would seal the door until she came back and removed it. She tried not to think about what Sophia would think when she woke up, how much she'd hate her, knowing she was the one to put the spell in place. Why had she allowed herself to get pulled into this plan?

"It's sealed."

"Uh, okay." Elena said quietly as the two slowly made their way upstairs, where Damon was waiting.

"Ready?" Bonnie glanced at her friend one last time before nodding, following the vampire out of the house.

Elena sighed heavily, hoping she'd pulled the dagger out quick enough for Rebekah to wake up and somehow get her sister to respond. She felt horrible for being part of this plan in any sense, so hopefully having actually tried to help, Sophia would eventually forgive her. She wouldn't even be upset if they somehow managed to save Klaus, as she knew her twin would be destroyed otherwise.

Fingers crossed, the human made her way into the library to wait.

/*/

Rebekah gasped as her heart started beating again, her body shooting forward before falling back as she panted, her head slowly clearing. Glancing down at the stinging in her chest, she saw she had a dagger in her chest, a few inches from where it was supposed to be. Confused on how the knife had gotten from her back to her front, she quickly pulled it out.

"Sophia?"

Moving to the witch's side, she shook her slightly, but got no response. Bending closer to her, she could smell traces of vervain, wolfsbane, and a drug that she concluded was a sedative. Cursing, she propped her friend up in her arms, eyes going to the closed door, knowing they were most likely locked in the Salvatore cellar.

"I am going to kill your sister for this." She muttered, her anger over the bitch stabbing her in the back making her blood hum. Biting into her wrist, the blonde opened Sophia's mouth and let the blood trickle in, hoping the new side of her would kick in and force her to fight through the drugs.

It took a couple of minutes and the Original having to reopen the wound several times before Sophia's eyes twitched, her teeth elongating until they sank into the tender flesh of the offered wrist. Breathing out in relief, Rebekah let the hybrid take a few pulls, waiting until her eyes shot open to reveal their red irises, before she pulled away.

"W-what's going on?" Sophia asked after a minute, the vampire helping her to stand up as she wiped at her mouth, eyes darting around the room.

"Your sister daggered me and they drugged you. So I'm guessing Mikael was in on the plan and they're going to kill my brother." Rebekah answered, fear for Klaus filling her. Sure, she might be really pissed at him for killing their mother, but he was her brother and they'd been together for most of the last millennia and she loved him.

"What?" Sophia asked in alarm, the ancient blood working with her magic to rid her body of the last vestiges of the drugs, clearing her mind.

"They're going to kill Klaus." She reiterated, watching as the red quickly seeped back into the witch's eyes and she shot to her feet, propelled towards the door by utter terror.

"We have to save him." Sophia said as she banged against the door, feeling the magic that surrounded it, preventing it from being opened.

"And face Mikael?" Rebekah asked in fear as she stood and approached the door.

"Mikael won't know what hit him when I get my hands on him, that I promise you." Sophia gritted out as she closed her eyes, her two sides both set on the mission of saving Klaus.

The blonde watched in fascination as her friend seemed to be fighting against something, her fangs flashing as she growled. Sophia punched at the door, her hand taking in the power she was born with, denting the steel. She continued to lash out at the door, her emotions consuming her until she was nothing more than a snarling beast, demanding the magic be broken so she could save her love.

Rebekah jumped back when the door was suddenly sent flying off its hinges, hitting the wall with a bang and crashing to the floor. Taking a deep breath, Sophia turned to Rebekah, face shifting back to human as she smirked at her.

"Let's go." Sophia said as she fished out her phone, wanting to send a warning to Klaus.

She was surprised, however, to have several texts from Caroline. The first one said the gym had flooded and the dance had been moved to Tyler's. Then the following ones were constantly asking where she was and asking why Matt was stood up by Rebekah.

"They're at the Lockwood's." She said over her shoulder to the following blonde before she took off, a blur to the human eye.

Elena shot up off the couch when there was a loud boom from below and then the front door banged open, her plan having obviously worked. Sighing in relief, she sat back down, prepared to wait.

/*/

Coming to a halt on the edge of the property, Sophia scanned the hybrid filled lawn, recognizing a few of the faces from the group from Tennessee. But her attention turned to the front door, where Mikael stood with a woman and Elena while Klaus stood on the threshold, not willing to come outside to give his father the chance to stake him.

"We'll go in through the back so they don't see us." She whispered to the blonde, getting a nod in reply before they took off, using their supernatural speed to weave through the large crowd on the back lawn and up into the house.

"So you can live forever with no one at your side?" They moved into the front entrance where the small group were standing, not drawing attention as father and son were completely focused on each other.

"Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" Mikael continued to dig at Klaus, making Sophia's hackles rise as she stepped to his side and slid her hand into his, surprising them all.

"That's not true; he has me and Rebekah." Sophia said, the blonde also stepping up on the other side of her brother, swallowing down the fear of being so close to her father again.

Klaus glanced down at his sister and girlfriend, amazed they'd actually managed to escape whatever prison they'd been in. And the fact that they were by his side, despite how dangerous the eldest Original was, meant a lot to him. He squeezed Sophia's hand and got a small smile in reply as she looked up at him, the love she had for him shining brightly in her eyes.

"What is this? I thought you wanted me to kill Klaus. Is that not why you woke me?" Mikael demanded, staring at the doppelgänger in anger.

Sophia glanced over at who she'd originally thought was Elena, but her twin senses told her that she wasn't her sister, which she was thankful for. No matter how angry she was about the betrayal, she didn't want Elena in danger.

"Oh, I'm not Katherine. I guess they didn't tell you about me. I'm Sophia and I'll kill you before you even get close to Klaus." She said firmly, making the vampire arch a brow in amusement.

"You're nothing but a child who'll be discarded as soon as you prove useless to my son." Mikael said, making the girl roll her eyes.

"You have no idea who I am or who Klaus is. To be honest, you don't know who any of us are or what we mean to each other. Why do you think they had to lock Bekah and I away? Because we'll protect Klaus and each other no matter what."

"Even when he killed your own mother?"

Mikael turned to the blonde making Klaus suck in a breath as his eyes lowered, not wanting to see his sister's face. Rebekah glanced over at Sophia, who gave her a small smile, before she slid her hand into Klaus's free one, shocking the hybrid and making his eyes shoot to her face.

"I know what he's done, but I've also been reminded of what his life was like when we were human. I cannot blame him for reacting the way he did when mother cursed him, as it's been shown that I'd have reacted the same way. Nik is many things, but above all he is my brother and I will not betray him." Rebekah said firmly, making Klaus's eyes widen as he stared at her in utter shock. He'd never even imagined she'd ever forgive him if she found out his dark secret.

"You'd really take the side of the man who murdered your own mother?" Mikael demanded in outrage.

"Yes." The blonde said again.

"Then you're as easily manipulated as you've always been."

"Hey, you don't get to come here, threatening Klaus's life and then start insulting Rebekah. I've wanted a piece of you ever since I found out about you. How could you take out your anger on a helpless little child? What kind of father does that, regardless of blood?" Sophia demanded, stepping forward, hand breaking away from Klaus's as she crossed the threshold.

"You were a despicable human being who should have been killed centuries ago. Instead, you've continued to chase Klaus down for doing exactly what you did. Or did you forget that you went out and murdered Esther's old lover and his family? How are your actions any different from his?" She continue to demand angrily.

Mikael tossed the doppelgänger in his hands way and surged towards Klaus's weakness, only to come to an abrupt halt as a pain more intense than anything he'd ever felt before coursed through his entire body.

"You see, when they neglected to tell you about me, they also left you open to my anger and retribution. I'm not any mere doppelgänger, Mikael. I am so much more." She said quietly as she stepped in front of him, allowing the red to overtake her eyes and her fangs to glisten in the light.

"What…"

"You really should have stayed away from Mystic Falls as you're not going to make it out of here alive. I love Klaus and will protect him with my very life." Sophia murmured, smirking at the vampire as she intensified the pain level, sending the ancient man to his knees in agony.

The woman on the porch, who she figured was a hybrid, glanced between them while Katherine started to edge her way away, wanting to get out of dodge before her life was put in danger. It was clear that the plan was going to hell in a handbasket and she didn't want to be anywhere near Klaus if they managed to kill Mikael and he figured her façade out.

Sophia turned sharply when Klaus yelled out, eyes widening at the sight of Damon with the white oak stake, which was embedded in Klaus's stomach. Bonnie was on the side, keeping Rebekah from interfering and making the witch growl in anger. Shooting away from the Original, she knocked Damon away from Klaus and started ramming his head against the marble floor angrily.

Taking a breath, Klaus vamped to his feet and grabbed the stake, rushing Mikael before he could recover from the magical attack and slamming the wood into his heart. Stepping away from him, the hybrid gave a sarcastic little wave as Mikael began to scream, his entire body erupting in flames.

At the noise, Sophia released Damon, who was passed out with a broken skull and a pool of blood, rushing to Rebekah's side as Bonnie stepped away, face heavy with guilt. The blonde vampire glared daggers at the witch but allowed Sophia to pull her up and out of the house, the two coming to stand next to Klaus as they watched the flames continue to burn.

"It's finally over." Sophia sighed happily and took Klaus's hand, not even bothered by the blood that covered hers at the moment.

"I can't believe he's finally gone." Rebekah murmured, partly relieved and partly sad. He was her father after all.

"Rebekah, I…"

"Save it, Nik. Sophia made it very clear why you did it and I can't spend eternity mad at you." The female Original said, giving a shrug as she stared at her father's charred remains.

"Get rid of the body and have someone clean up the mess. Tell the others to go home once the house is put back to rights." Klaus commanded Mindy as he wrapped an arm around Sophia's waist and started back inside with Rebekah trailing behind them. There were a puddle of blood where Sophia had attacked Damon, but the vampire and witch were both missing.

"Do you want to tell me how exactly they got you to miss homecoming? From our phone conversation, you were extremely excited about it." Klaus asked as they stepped over the blood and headed towards the back, where the band was once performing the closing number.

"They…they daggered Rebekah." Sophia muttered, her feeling of betrayal mounting now that the threat of Mikael had been taken care of.

"And they drugged Sophia." The vampire added, not wanting that tidbit to be left out.

"What?" Klaus demanded angrily, making the witch have to stop so she could look at the siblings.

"Listen, I can't even…the fact that my own sister would do something like that to me is…I've never felt so betrayed. But she is still my family so I don't want either of you going after out of revenge. Rebekah, I'm serious. I know she daggered her, but just like you wanted to protect Klaus, I'll protect Elena."

"Fine." The blonde pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest, upset she'd missed the entire dance and now couldn't even go after Elena. Sophia was seriously getting in the way of her fun.

"If that is your wish." Klaus gave a little nod, bringing her hand up to press a kiss to her knuckles. She breathed easier even as her eyes stung, the reality that her own twin had helped plan her boyfriend's death seeping into her consciousness.

"So what now?" Rebekah asked as she scanned the crowd, wanting to see if she could spot Matt and try to explain what'd happened.

"Now we reunite our family." Klaus said, not missing the small flinch Sophia made before she looked away. Clearly her sister's deceit was affecting her a lot more than she was letting on. Pulling her against him, he brushed his hand through her hair as she nuzzled her face into his chest, trying to let his embrace warm her.

"You're going to wake the others? Really?" He had Rebekah's full attention, whose eyes had gone wide at the declaration.

"Yes. Though, perhaps I should start with Elijah and explain to him what you now know. I don't know if I could handle trying to explain it and keep Kol at bay at the same time." Klaus said as he stroked Sophia's hair, glad she was once more in his arms. He'd missed her more than he'd ever admit and it was great to have her with him again.

"That's probably a good idea. I have a letter for Elijah from Tatia that will hopefully sooth a little of his anger." Sophia muttered against him, the two vampires having to use their enhanced hearing in the noise.

"I still cannot believe that actually happened. I never even imagined seeing her again." He shook his head.

"It was very strange, to say the least." Rebekah nodded.

"It's getting cold. I'll take you home sweetheart." Klaus said, his words vibrating against her cheek.

"No. I…I can't stay there now. Not when Elena…I need to get some things. I can stay with you, right?" She asked, doe eyes peering up him, shinning in the light from her unshed tears.

"Of course, though the house isn't complete yet. The bedrooms are done, however, so there's somewhere to sleep."

"You can always stay with me if you want." Rebekah offered, knowing she wouldn't want to live in a construction site herself.

"I'll stay with Nik for now. I've missed you." She said, leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to his red lips. Rebekah rolled her eyes as the kiss quickly turned passionate, knowing the separation hadn't been easy on either of them. She was grateful she wasn't going to have to listen to their reunion.

"Are we waking Elijah tonight or are you going to wait to do that tomorrow?" Sophia pulled away and gave her friend an embarrassed smile.

"Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow." She said, earning a knowing look from the other woman as Klaus wrapped his arms around the doppelgänger, not wanting her to be too far away from him.

"Alright. Let me know when to drop by. I'm going to go crash now. Getting stabbed in the back takes a lot out of a girl." Rebekah said sarcastically, getting an eye roll from both them both before she was gone.

"I should go get my stuff."

"I'll take you." Klaus said, arm still secured around her waist as he started leading her towards where he'd parked his car, confident the hybrids would take care of everything.

/*/

"Sophia! Where have you been? I've been so worried." Sophia was pulled into Jenna's arms as she entered the kitchen. Alaric was sitting at the table, pictures of the cave glyphs spread out in front of him.

"I was…" She glanced over at the man, who just gave her a confused look, clearly not having been privy to the plan. She felt a little of her tension ease, knowing he and Jenna had at least not been part of trying to kill Klaus.

"I was drugged and knocked out since yesterday afternoon."

"What?!" Jenna demanded, completely shocked.

"The others had a plan to kill Klaus and I would have gotten in the way, so they took me out of the picture."

"Surely Elena—"

"She daggered Rebekah, actually. So she was a part of it all along. I just came to get some of my things."

"You…you're leaving? But you just got back."

"I know, but I can't be here right not, Jenna. Not when Elena let me be drugged. I just…I don't feel safe around her and I won't feel safe here either. But I'm not mad at you or Jeremy, so I won't be disappearing, I promise. I just need some time and space to get over her betrayal." Sophia said quietly, heart clenching.

"O-okay. I'm so sorry, Sophia." Jenna hugged her tightly again, the witch reciprocating the tight embrace before pulling away.

"I love you."

"I love you too. We'll have to meet up for lunch or to go shopping." Jenna just nodded, watching as her niece slowly headed upstairs, not believing the twins were at such odds. And she really couldn't understand how Elena had so willingly deceived Sophia. Nothing made sense anymore.

Sophia made quick work of packing her bags, making sure she had everything she'd need for a while. It was sad, as she felt like she'd just unpacked from the summer, and now she was leaving again. But she couldn't stand to be around Elena right now, so this was for the best.

Sliding her book bag over her shoulder, she grabbed her violin case and suitcase and headed out to the hallway, stopping when she saw Jeremy's empty room. She didn't know where her brother had disappeared to, but she'd need to find him to explain what'd happened; she made a mental note to look for him on Monday at school.

Taking a deep breath, she headed down the stairs, getting another hug from Jenna before she walked out the door, where Klaus was waiting. He took her bags from her hands and gave her a chaste kiss before leading her to the car, knowing how hard leaving was for her.

He wished he could rip Elena's head off her shoulders for hurting Sophia, as it was completely unacceptable. He'd just have to be content that she wasn't going to be living under the same roof as the girl.

"Let's go home."

**AN: Please be kind and let me know what you think about this. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all seem to like the story and how it's being written, so it means a lot that you'd review and let me know. You all make my day when I see a review, so thanks a lot! I hope you like this chapter!**

Kol Lover: I hadn't actually thought about it because Klaus is my favorite character. But if you'd like, you can give me a prompt and I'll do my best.

Storylover: Thanks for the review. I know Elena seems like a bitch right now, but I'm trying to work on her character, so we'll see where she ends up. I hope you like the chapter!

Yuki Niwa: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I know they're all a little frustrating, but that's just how it is. Since the canon villain isn't the same, I have to have some type of conflict, or else the story wouldn't have a very good plot. We'll just have to wait and see where everyone ends up, especially now that they've acted directly against Sophia and not just against Klaus. It's always different when family betrays family, so we'll see where that goes. Oh, by the way, Jenna isn't actually a vampire in this story. She was never changed because Klaus used an alternate vampire sacrifice in the ritual. But she will make an appearance, I promise.

Sherry: Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 13: Family Reunion

"We need to have a serious talk, Elena." The teen glanced up from tying her trainers, guilt ridden insides going cold at the look on Jenna's face.

"What—"

"You know about what. How could you let Sophia be drugged?" The older woman demanded angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her niece.

"I—Mikael threatened to kill Damon and Stefan if we didn't help him." Elena tried to explain, but her words only seemed to make Jenna angrier.

"So you picked those…vampires over your own sister? You'd choose to betray your flesh and blood for your boyfriend? Why not go to Sophia and let her help you?"

"No! I mean, I didn't want anyone to die. And I pulled the dagger out of Rebekah so she'd wakeup and help Sophia save Klaus. That's got to count for something, right?" The doppelgänger gave a small helpless shrug, knowing there was little she could do about it now. And by the fact that her sister had been so hurt she'd had to move out, Elena knew something'd been broken between the two last night that she feared would never be mended.

"You really messed up this time Elena. I don't know if Sophia'll ever forgive you. And I've never been so disappointed in you before. Your parents would be ashamed of what you did." Jenna shook her head before walking away.

Elena shoulders slumped as she grabbed her hoodie. She didn't know how she was ever going to earn Sophia's forgiveness; or Jenna's. If it'd been Stefan or Damon Mikael had been after, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to forgive and forget.

God, she missed the days she didn't know vampires even existed.

/*/

Sophia looked up from her Chemistry homework when Elijah gasped and shot up into a sitting position, eyes a little wild as he came back to life. She watched as he took in his surroundings before they landed on her and he vamped to his feet with a snarl.

"Don't even bother trying to escape; I've put a barrier up so you're stuck here." Sophia said as she gestured to the room, which was one of the parlors that, while finished with construction, only had the couch Elijah had been laying on and the table and chairs the witch was seated at.

"Where is Niklaus?" He demanded angrily, glaring at the girl.

"Not here. I thought it was best if I was the one here when you woke up, so I could explain what's been going on. And for the record, I didn't know he was going to dagger you, Elijah. So you can't be angry with me over something I had no control or knowledge of. You were already daggered when I got back to the apartment." The Original continued to glare at her as he began to pace, feeling imprisoned.

"Klaus knows I've been undaggered?" He questioned with an arched brow.

"Yeah, he's the one who pulled the blade out of your heart. But knowing how angry you'd be, I didn't want the two of you in the same room until you were brought up to date on everything. And I wasn't sure how you'd be around Bekah, so she's with Klaus." Sophia explained.

"Bekah?…Rebekah is awake?" The vampire turned to her with his full attention.

"Yes. She's been awake for a few months now. And she's a close friend of mine, so don't even think about holding a grudge against her for not preventing Klaus from daggering Kol."

"How do you—"

"You'll be surprised at what I know, Elijah. But what's more important right now is you understanding what's gone on since May; which, to be honest, is a lot more than you'd think."

"Fine. I'm all ears." Elijah said as he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, hands folding in his lap as he stared at her.

"Well, you know the ritual was successful since you didn't end up killing Klaus. Thank you, by the way." She said sarcastically, making him roll his eyes.

"Anyway, Damon ended up with a wolf bite and…"

As she explained what'd happened over the summer, the Original tried not to interrupt, curious. But when she talked about herself turning into a new hybrid, he couldn't resist commenting; which Sophia was quick to respond to before carrying on, wanting to get on with the story.

The vampire had to bite back more of his questions about her transformation, figuring he'd learnt he answers eventually. Besides, with his sister being awake, he knew she'd be more than willing to fill him in on whatever Sophia skimmed over.

"…And then we look up and Tatia freaking Petrova is standing there. It was crazy!" Sophia said with a shake of her head, remembering how surreal it'd been.

"Wait…_Tatia_?"

"Yeah, unbelievable, I know. Here, I took a picture." Sophia pulled her phone out and showed him the picture she'd taken before the original Petrova had disappeared.

"How…this could just be Elena. Why should I believe anything you say?" He questioned, heart clenching tightly, not wanting to think about his old love being stuck in limbo for over a millennia. That just wasn't right or fair.

"Actually, you can tell it's not Elena because we're identical twins. If you look closely, you'll notice that Tatia and I, and all doppelgängers I'd wager, are mirror images of each other." Sophia explained, showing the differences in the faces.

"I thought doppelgängers were supposed to be identical to the original."

"Yeah, me too; but apparently not. I'm guessing because we're supposed to be shadow selves of her, it'd be like looking in a mirror for her. But I'm not a scientist, so I'm not positive. But that's not really important. I have a letter here for you." She said and pulled the folded paper out from under her textbook and slid it over to him.

"T-Tatia wrote me a letter?" His voice had gone quiet and raspy with emotion.

"Yeah. She wanted you to have something of hers." Sophia replied softly with a small smile.

"I…"

"Here, let me finish the story and then I'll leave you in privacy. Okay?" Elijah glanced up from the paper before nodding.

"Yes, that'd be great."

"Good. Now after that whole fiasco, which was caused by your mother, by the way, Elena had Stefan locked up and…"

Elijah was shocked as the witch continued, amazed at how much could happen in this town in a matter of days. He took note of how angry and sad Sophia became when she spoke of how Elena had betrayed her. He could understand it, as he was furious with his brother for what he'd done and could see why the witch had taken the human's actions so hard. Family was, after all, able to hurt you more than anyone else.

"Mikael's dead?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep, by his own stake. It turns out that when an Original dies, instead of just going all veiny and stuff, they actually catch on fire and burn to a crisp. It was really gross, actually." Her nose scrunched up as she recalled the image of Mikael's burnt remains. Blah.

"I can't believe he's really gone. It's been so long. Why aren't my other brothers awake?"

"Because there's something you need to know before that can happen. I will protect Klaus from anyone, including his own family, so don't even think about maiming him. But…" She trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"But what?"

"Uh…"

"It's alright Sophia, I'll explain. It's not your story to tell, after all." The two turned to see Klaus stepping into the room, hands in his pockets and shoulders a little slumped. Rebekah stepped in behind him before she vamped over to her brother, throwing her arms around his shoulders once he'd gotten to his feet.

"It's so good to see you, Elijah. I've missed you." Her brother held her tightly for a moment before releasing her, eyes never breaking from those of his brother, who had all the signs of being guilty of something. He wanted to smash him through the wall, but knew Sophia would be true to her word and he didn't feel like testing the witch's skill.

"What'd you do, Niklaus?" Sophia saw the small flinch before Klaus smoothed his expression out. Standing, she moved over to him and pulled one of his hands from his pocket and interlaced their fingers, leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to his scruffy cheek.

"You can do this, Nik. Rebekah forgave you, so Elijah will too. Once you're honest with him, completely." She whispered, even though the other two vampires could hear her clearly. But it was a personal moment between the two of them, no matter who could hear.

"You don't have to be here for this. It is family business, after all." Klaus murmured, his other hand coming up to push hair out of her face.

"We're family, Nik, so that means it is my business too. Besides, I'm here to support you, no matter what." She gave a small smile that he returned before the two walked over to the couch and took a seat. Rebekah pulled a chair from the table out and sat it in front of the couch to sit down, which Elijah mimicked.

"What'd you do?" The eldest Mikaelson questioned again. The three others shared a look before Klaus took a deep breath and started, hoping his brother wouldn't forsake him once he'd learned the truth. Sophia'd reminded him how important family was and he didn't want to lose his again.

/*/

"How much longer do you think this'll last?" Sophia asked Rebekah as the two sat in the kitchen, the sounds of breaking wood echoing throughout the house.

"Till they tire of it, I guess." The blonde shrugged as she poured some blood into a mug before popping it into the microwave.

The bedrooms and kitchen had been the first areas finished by the construction crew, so Klaus had gone out and stocked them both up the night before after Sophia'd fallen asleep. Good thing too, since he now had several mouths to feed.

"I guess it's good Elijah can't leave that room then, or they'd destroy the house. And I'd really like all the construction to be finished sooner than rather than later." She said with a shake of the head as she checked over her last chemistry problem. She'd forgotten how time consuming actually having to do your homework was.

"Hmm." The blonde nodded as she pulled the mug from the microwave. As she was sipping there was a knock on the kitchen door, making the two turn to see Stefan standing outside the French doors.

"Stefan?" Rebekah muttered while Sophia shot to her feet, face hardening in anger before she slammed through the doors and into the vampire.

"Klaus you might want to get out here." Rebekah called out before she followed her friend, who'd started growling as her hands roughly gripped Stefan by the throat. The vampire wasn't fighting her, however, which made her pause for a moment in bewilderment, allowing Rebekah enough time to wrap her arms around the witch's torso and pull her off.

"Do you have a death wish?" Klaus demanded as he stepped out onto the patio, arms crossed over his chest as he came to stand next to the restrained witch and vampire, glaring at Stefan. Getting to his feet, the Salvatore swallowed before shaking his head.

"I never meant to betray any of you, Klaus. I know you don't believe me, but I didn't. I had no intention of helping them kill you. But then Mikael threatened Damon and I couldn't let him die, no matter how frustrating he is. Damon's my brother." Sophia continued to glare at him but her body relaxed and Rebekah released her, her own feelings hurt at her old boyfriend's actions.

"Why not just leave the dagger in Mikael? He wouldn't have caused problems then." Sophia questioned as she crossed her arms and lightly leaned against Klaus's side, presenting a united front. One that she'd thought had included Stefan.

"That's what I said, Sophia. But then Katherine showed up and broke my neck and when I woke up things were already in motion. I didn't know what else to do, especially since I didn't know where either of you were or what they'd done to you." Klaus watched him, noting his heartbeat remained steady the entire time and there was no waver in his voice.

"If you didn't remove the dagger, than who did?" Rebekah asked.

"What're you talking about?" Klaus arched a brow.

"Someone removed the dagger from my back and put it in my chest, except they avoided the heart. That's how I was able to wake up and get Sophia to wake up to save you."

"I didn't know where you were so it wasn't me." Stefan shook his head.

"It had to have been Elena or Bonnie." Sophia said softly, thinking the situation through.

If Katherine had been that determined to see Klaus dead, then she certainly wouldn't have helped them. And Damon was out too. So that only left the other two, who Sophia was hurt beyond words for what they'd help orchestrate.

"I'm really sorry, Sophia, Klaus." Stefan said again.

"I believe you. And I get why you did it. Besides, it's not like you were the one to drug me." Sophia said and moved forward to give him a hug.

"They _drugged_ you?" Stefan asked in alarm, that part of the plan having been kept from him.

"Yeah." She said softly before stepping away and heading back inside, knowing she needed to release Elijah.

"Are we…cool?" The young vampire asked, glancing between the siblings uncertainly.

"Yeah, we're fine. Your brother, however…" Klaus trailed off, the threat clear.

"Klaus, please. I know he tried to kill you, but he's my brother."

"Elena has already taken all the leniency I'm willing to dispense for Elena. Damon has to answer for what he's done." Stefan's heart sank as the Originals walked back inside, once more afraid for his brother's life. Why was he constantly having to save the idiot? How was he going to save him this time?

Shaking his head in despair, Stefan followed after them when it was clear he was allowed by the still open door, hoping he'd eventually be able to convince them not to kill Damon. Couldn't they just torture him a bit? Anything was better than death, right?

/*/

Elijah straightened his suit jacket as Klaus vamped from the room, irritated his 'reunion' with Klaus had been cut short. He'd wanted to a few more minutes to get his anger at his younger brother out, to make sure he knew not to cross him again.

Sighing, the Original moved over to the ruined table, which the letter from Tatia lay underneath, thankfully not torn. Picking up the thin paper, Elijah took a breath before opening it, finding it both remarkable and unnerving that his long lost love had been able to leave him a written message.

_My Dearest Elijah,_

_I have been blessed with the opportunity to finally have the closure I've been deprived of the last millennia. Unfortunately I couldn't actually see you while I was once more a part of this world, so a letter will have to do._

_I've watched you over the years, Eli. I've seen both the dark and light sides of you. And while at times I've been distressed by the actions of all of you, I am happy none the less that you've managed to retain your honor. I so admired that about you when were alive and am relieved you haven't lost it over the centuries._

_I wanted you to know Eli that I am truly remorseful for betraying your love and getting involved with Niklaus. I never got to tell you in person, but your brother and I had ended things before Henrik's death because I had chosen you. _

_You were the first man that ever looked beyond my beauty to actually discover who I was, what made me happy or sad. You never held my past indiscretions against me, even when the villagers began gossip about our relationship because of them. You were truly the noblest man I'd ever known and I'm blessed to have ever have met you. _

_I know this has come a thousand years too late, but I'm sorry for the pain I caused you by my actions. I was too weak to fight against my attraction for Niklaus. And every time he attempted to end things I would draw him back in because I wanted the both of you, which wasn't right or fair to either of you. I loved you, Eli, but I also loved him to a degree. _

_I hope this brings you some closure and you find it in your heart to finally let go of the anger and hurt I know you've carried with you all this time. I want you to be happy and find love from someone who deserves you, the way I never did. _

_I'm sad I never got to tell you this in person, but I hope it is enough. I' sorry for the pain my betrayal caused you and I hope you'll forgive me. I never stopped loving you, Eli. Please don't let your anger rule you any more, as you're better than that._

_Always and Forever Your Flower,_

_Tatia_

"She really wanted to see you." Elijah looked up from rereading the letter to see Sophia stepping into the room, eyes scanning the debris and shaking her head.

"It is…remarkable she was even able to do this. I cannot believe she had been stuck on the Otherside all this time."

"I know. It's not fair since she was a victim, just like you all were. But I have a feeling she was finally able to move beyond limbo; or at least I hope so since she didn't deserve any of this, no matter her past." Sophia said softly as she came to stand next to the tall man, giving a small smile.

"I hope so as well." Elijah murmured as he folded the letter back up.

"I've released the barrier spell so you can leave. I would suggest a shower and a haircut, if I were you. I made sure we had a new suit for you for when you woke up, knowing how much you like to look dapper, even though I think you could relax a little." She smiled and looped her arm through his, surprising the vampire.

"I still find it hard to believe Klaus found someone like you."

"What do you mean?" She quirked a brow as they walked out of the room, the witch leading him towards the room Klaus had designated for him.

"You accept him completely, despite all the evil he's done. He killed you and your sister, and yet you still love him." His voice held a note of confusion, which was odd for the regal vampire, as he usually knew what was going on at all times.

"When you truly love someone the way I do Klaus, you have to forgive their mistakes and hope they'll be better in the future. I've literally witnessed the things he's done, all the people he's killed; but I can't hold that against him because it's his nature and he couldn't help himself. Even you, Elijah, have done atrocious things, but I'm not holding them against you. All that matters to me is how Klaus acts now."

"You are…I thought your sister was remarkable, but you are truly like no one I've ever encountered before." Sophia beamed up at him as they came to a stop outside his door.

"Thanks. So this is your room. Klaus had it designed to your tastes, so I hope you like it. The kitchen's stocked with food and blood so you can eat whenever, as I'm sure you're starving."

"Thank you, Sophia. I'm sure everything will be lovely."

"Okay, see you later." She gave a cute little wave before heading back down the hallway, leaving the Original to get himself put together.

He still couldn't believe anyone like Sophia really existed and was actually friends with both of his siblings. It seemed too good to be true. He'd just have to wait and watch, making sure she was true to her word and wasn't going to try anything against his family. One could never be too careful, after all.

/*/

Stefan watched in amazement as Rebekah began cutting Elijah's hair in the kitchen, the sight so normal that it was unsettling. Klaus was sitting next to Sophia, who had moved on to her calculus homework, tough she didn't seem to be getting a lot done as the vampire kept distracting her. The entire scene was so…domestic and human that it was hard to believe he was seeing straight.

"We should go out to celebrate your awakening." Rebekah said as she expertly trimmed her older brother's hair, the skill coming back to her like she'd never been daggered for almost a century. She had, after all, kept their hair neat and tidy whenever they hadn't had access to a proper barber over the years.

"I could definitely use an uplift after the last few days." Sophia said, glancing up from her notebook paper to share a smile with the blonde.

"What'd you have in mind?" Elijah asked as he sipped from his second bloodbag, finally beginning to feel alive again. He really hated being daggered.

"There's not that much to do, so I guess The Grill would be our best choice. That way we can eat, drink, and play some pool." Sophia said as she closed her book with a snap. Her eyes moved over to where Stefan stood against the counter, noting the look he was giving Elijah's blood.

Hopping up out of her seat, Sophia grabbed a mug from a shelf and went to the fridge to get a bloodbag out. She popped the tube's top and poured some into the mug before putting it in the microwave before handing Klaus, who'd followed behind her. Taking the heated cup from the device, she moved around the Original to come stand in front of the young vampire and held the mug out.

"Here. It's all you get for today, so you better enjoy it." Sophia said. Stefan took the glass with shaking hands, his face shifting immediately before he downed the blood. Klaus was ready for when the uncontrollable vampire lunged towards the witch, wanting more blood.

The Original grabbed Stefan by the throat and slammed him down onto the ground, thankful the marble flooring didn't crack under the pressure.

"You better watch yourself, Stefan. Or else I'm going to have to remind you of your place." Klaus ground out as the younger vampire snarled and tried to fight against the hold. Elijah and Rebekah both came to stand behind their brother, presenting a united front to the struggling man.

"Stefan, I help you with your control, you help me with mine. Remember?" Sophia asked softly as she kneeled down next to him and running her fingertips over his cheeks. Stefan's gaze snapped to her before his face slowly melted back into its human façade.

"I—I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Stef. We knew it'd be difficult to begin teaching you self-control, so we're prepared for it. The most important thing is that you remember who you are while you're around blood so that you don't let your darker side take over. It's a work in progress." Sophia smiled down at him before standing, pulling on Klaus's arm so he'd release Stefan and stand with her.

"I never knew you struggled so much with feeding." Elijah said as he backed away, allowing the youngster room to stand.

"I forgot you didn't meet him in the '20s with Bekah and Nik. Yeah, Stefan's never been able to learn proper self-control. He's a ripper." Sophia revealed as the man stood and brushed his clothes off, feeling ashamed he'd tried to attack his friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we're going to change that. Just like all of you are going to work on your feeding patterns, we're going to work on Stefan's until he can feed without actually killing. C'mon, I'm hungry." The witch smiled at them all before she sauntered out room.

"You've done very well, Niklaus." Elijah said softly, making his brother look over at him before he gave a small smile.

"Yes, I don't know how I got so lucky, truth be told. She's truly remarkable." Rebekah rolled her eyes at the men before leaving the kitchen, glad she was wearing something cute as she hoped to run into Matt at the restaurant so she could apologize for not going to homecoming. Not that it was her fault.

/*/

The Grill was not as crowded as normal, as it was a Sunday and the lunch crowd had already come and gone, so the group was able to find a table next to the game area with ease.

"I'll go get a waiter." Sophia said but was stopped when Rebekah laid a hand on hers.

"I'll do it." The brunette quirked a brow, but when she saw Matt busing a table, she smiled and nodded.

"Okay. We'll play some darts while we wait." Rebekah took a breath before she walked off towards the human, both her brothers watching her while Stefan stood to join the witch.

"Please tell me so does not fancy the human." Klaus muttered. Sophia rolled her eyes as she took aim and let the dark fly from her fingers.

"What's wrong with Matt? He's a really nice guy, Nik." He rolled his eyes at her and shared a look with his brother.

"He's a human. She'll break him in an instant." The witch glanced over her shoulder to the pair before shrugging.

"I don't think they'll get that far very quickly. Besides, I trust Bekah not to hurt my friends."

"You put a lot of trust into a species that isn't known for its control." Elijah murmured.

"No, I put a lot of trust into those I love. Nik and Rebekah are like my family, so I have to trust them not to betray me." Her voice trailed off at the end as Elena's face popped up in her mind, her hands unconsciously clenching, the dart cutting into the tender flesh of her palm and drawing blood.

"Come now darling, let's not think of such things. This is a celebration, remember." Klaus said as he stood and took the bloody dart from her hand, grabbing a napkin to press against her cut flesh.

"Yeah, right." She gave a little wince at the sting. Klaus smiled down at her and lowered his head to plant a kiss against her lips. Sophia sighed against his mouth as her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into him, relishing in the taste of him.

"How about some pool?" Elijah questioned as he stood, getting a nod from Stefan as the other two got lost in their own little world. The two men moved away from the dart board to give them a little privacy.

/*/

"Uh, Matt, I was…I was hoping to speak with you." The human looked up from his table at the voice, eyes widening a little at the sight of Rebekah. He glanced around and saw Sophia over by the games with Stefan and Klaus and another man who he thought was Elijah.

"Sure." He said as he swallowed against the lump that'd formed in his throat, realizing he was in the presence of three Original vampires.

"I…I wanted to apologize for last night. I was—well Elena daggered me. That's why I wasn't able to go to the dance with you."

"Oh, uh-"

"You…you _knew_ about it?" The girl asked as she heard the accelerated heartbeat, her face clouding over in hurt and anger.

"No. I mean, I did when I came to pick you up. But I didn't know about their plans or anything. I just took Elena." He explained, really hoping she didn't snap his neck or something.

"Oh. Um, alright. I really did want to go with you. It would've been my first high school dance, so I'm sorry I missed it."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry they daggered you." The two looked at each other for another minute before Rebekah cleared her throat.

"I, uh, need to get a waiter. I'll see you later." She gave an embarrassed wave before hurrying over to the bar, her face flushed. She couldn't believe she let herself get so worked up by a mere human.

"Can I get a server for that table please?" She asked the bartender, pointing to where the others were standing. Well, Stefan and Elijah were by the pool table while Sophia and Klaus were kissing by the dart board, but the guy behind the bar got the picture.

"Of course. What can I get you to drink?" He asked with a smile.

"You're best whiskey. Bring the bottle." She said before sashaying away, the man's eyes following her swaying hips before he got back to work.

/*/

"Jenna!" The woman turned from Alaric's side at the shout, spotting Sophia leaning against Klaus waving happily. She'd obviously been drinking, if the cheesy grin was anything to go off of.

"Sophia, it's a little early to be drunk, don't you think?" She asked as she walked over to them, Alaric trailing behind her.

"Nah, not when we're celebrating." Sophia laughed and wobbled a little, making Klaus chuckle as he held her upright.

"What're you celebrating?" Her aunt asked as she came to stand next to her, brow arched in amusement.

"My awakening." Gasping, she turned to see Elijah holding a pool stick, Rebekah and Stefan standing next to the table as well.

"Elijah?"

"Jenna, pleasure to see you again." The elegant man nodded his head and gave a small smile.

"You undaggered him?" Alaric asked in surprise.

"Well obviously, Alaric." Sophia giggled at him while Jenna just looked confused.

"Wait, Elijah is one of you?"

"Oh, yes, he's their brother. But Nik has this problem sticking daggers in their chests, so they keep disappearing. But it's all good now. We're one big happy family." Sophia grinned, making everyone around her chuckle at the intoxicated witch, as she really was too amusing.

"Are there any humans in this town left besides me and Alaric?" Jenna demanded in exacerbation.

"Uh-Oh, Mattie's human! Yay Mattie!" Sophia said loudly when the blonde passed the gaming section, sending his friend a pained look as people turned to see what the commotion was about.

"I think maybe it's time for you to go home." Jenna said, glancing around the crowded hangout spot.

"Ah, don't be like that Jen-Jen. I'll be good, I promise. Besides, I have to talk to Jer before I can leave. Have you seen him. 'Cause I've been here a long time and he's not here. Right?" She tilted her head back to look up at Klaus, who gave her a little peck.

"Yes, darling, we've been here quite a while and your brother hasn't shown up. Let's get you some water." His arm tightened around her shoulder as he led her the few steps to the table, which was crowded with half eaten food and multiple empty bottles of whiskey.

"I haven't seen Jeremy either. And that's why we're here, actually." Jenna said and nodded to Alaric.

"He cheated on an essay; copied it straight off the internet." The teacher revealed in disappointment.

"NO!" Sophia's eyes got wide in disbelief, her voice once more raising several decibels. Klaus smothered a laugh as he forced the water glass in her hand, which she almost spilled down her front before she managed to get the straw in her mouth.

"Yes and he's got some serious explaining when we get our hands on him. Text me if you hear from him, alright?"

"Sure, Jen-Jen. Ooo, he's in so much trouble." Jenna laughed, not able to help herself and Sophia hiccupped from drinking the water too quickly.

"Why don't you join us? Elijah has cleaned them out, so he could use some competition." Klaus waved to the idle vampires.

"Oo, yeah, Jenna's a pro at pool. She used to hustle. Did you know that?" She asked Alaric, who gave the embarrassed woman a surprised look.

"No, she's never told me that."

"Ah, she was probably just shy. But Jen-Jen is cool like that. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Sophia gave another hiccup before stumbling towards the lady's room, Klaus watching her progression in case he needed to help her. He hadn't dealt with a drunk Sophia except once, than that had led to very hot lovemaking. He was hopeful this would end the same way, as he'd missed the doppelgänger fiercely.

"You'll take care of her, won't you?" Jenna asked Klaus quietly as Alaric went to get them some drinks, watching as the hybrid watched the witch. Glancing down at her, Klaus gave a small nod.

"Always."

"Good. I'm sorry the others tried to kill you; I know how much Sophia loves you. Protect her."

"I will." Klaus said seriously, meeting Jenna's eyes until she gave a satisfied nod and moved to speak with Elijah.

"Well, at least not all of Sophia's family members are two faced like Elena." Rebekah remarked as she came to stand next to him, eyes scanning the crowd.

"Yes, for I fear she'd be broken beyond repair if they were." The hybrid concurred with a nod as he grabbed his tumbler to take a drink of the amber liquid.

"So what're you going to do about Damon Salvatore?"

"I don't know yet." Klaus muttered, eyes tracking Sophia as she stumbled out of the bathroom and headed back over.

"Why not just kill him?" Rebekah asked with a careless shrug.

"Sophia is set on seeing Stefan conquer his demons. I doubt the death of his brother would help in the endeavor. I am a merciful man, when I wish to be, so we'll see what my mercy grants the vampire. He is not going to get by unscathed, though. I need to send him a message that he'll actually understand since he appears to be very hardheaded."

"Hmm. I'd just kill him, but whatever." She shrugged, knowing she wouldn't actually do that if it'd make Sophia upset. This whole reawakening of emotions the witch had done on them both was really beginning to get in the way of her fun.

"I'm sure." The hybrid gave her a look that said he didn't believe her, making her huff and roll her eyes before she flounced away to go talk to Stefan.

Klaus just shook his head, amazed that he was actually content to see his siblings so…relaxed and happy. It definitely had to be Sophia's influence on him, as he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt anything but annoyance or contempt for his siblings. As long as they didn't betray him again, he thought he could actually grow used to the feeling of actually having a family again. One that actually accepted and loved him.

**AN: Hey, so I know it was kinda an abrupt end, but I couldn't write anymore. Sorry! I hope you liked it anyways and will let me know! Thanks.**


End file.
